Can You Feel This?
by Hime Uguisu
Summary: Chap. 11! Dia membuatku patah hati, tapi kini semua luka itu hilang tak berbekas karena kehadiran Itachi. Jujur aku menyayanginya, namun aku takut ia akan sama dengan adiknya. B'day fic for Minami22, 22 Mei 2011, RnR please.
1. Chapter 1

Fiuh akhirnya setelah lama berfikir, ide buat fic ini muncul juga!

**Disclaimer:**

Masashi Kishimoto

**Pairing:**

Itachi – Ino,

**Slight**:

ShikaTema, SasuNaru, NejiGaa (harus ada! *taboked*)

**Summary:**

Dia membuatku patah hati, tapi kini semua luka itu hilang tak berbekas karena kehadiran Itachi. Jujur aku menyayanginya, namun aku takut ia akan sama dengan adiknya. **B'day fic for Minami22, 22 Mei 2011**, RnR please.

* * *

><p><strong>Can you feel this?<strong>

A

**Naruto Fanfic**

By

**Hime Uguisu**

**Birthday Fic For **

**Minami22**

**22 Mei 2011**

* * *

><p><strong>Ino's POV<strong>

Aku melangkahkan kaki dengan tergesa. Hatiku serasa hancur berkeping-keping. Menyusuri koridor sekolah yang sepi. Ya, tentu saja sepi, karena jam pulang sekolah sudah lewat sejak tadi. Namun bukan hanya keadaanku yang sepi, tapi hatiku juga terasa sepi. Bukan sepi lagi, tapi mati rasa. Nyanyian bunga dan pelukan angin saja tak mampu membuatku tenang. Kalian mau tahu kenapa?

.

.

.

_**Flashback**_

"Sasuke-kun ayo kita pu…" kata-kataku terhenti. Aku terdiam di ambang pintu ruang kelas Sasuke sekaligus kelasku juga. Uchiha Sasuke, kekasihku sejak setahun yang lalu. Aku sangat mencintainya. Sangat dalam. Tapi apa yang kulihat sekarang? Dia, sedang berciuman dengan temannya di sudut kelas. Biar kutegaskan di sini, dia berciuman bersama teman LAKI-LAKI-nya. Rasanya badanku lemas melihatnya. Mereka seperti tidak menyadari keberadaanku. Kenapa kakiku terasa berat untuk melangkah? Mereka berciuman dengan panas sekali. Tangan kedua insan itu bahkan sampai sibuk. Sibuk untuk saling menyentuh tubuh satu sama lain, tubuh di balik kemeja seragam yang mereka kenakan. Menjijikkan sekali di mataku!

Tak berapa lama kemudian Sasuke menghentikan aktivitasnya itu. Benang saliva terlihat jelas saat ia menjauhkan bibirnya dari bibir lelaki pirang itu. Namikaze Naruto. Apa-apaan ini? ia menoleh padaku. Mata _onyx_ itu menatap dingin kearahku. Dengan wajah datar tentunya.

"Oh kau Ino," Katanya santai. Melihatku berdiri di ambang pintu ruang kelas XI A, Naruto segera mengelap saliva yang keluar dari mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya. Aku menatap hampa pada dua pemuda ini.

"Apa-apaan kau Sasuke?" lirihku. Pandanganku agak buram karena terhalang oleh air mata yang sudah memaksa ingin keluar. Pemuda Uchiha itu hanya menyeringai kecil.

"Aku mencintai Naruto. Jadi bisakah kau pergi dan jangan ganggu kami?" katanya. Tak ada sedikitpun nada bersalah di sana. Aku tersentak kaget lalu segera pergi meninggalkan kelas busuk itu.

_**End of Flashback**_

Sialan! Bagaimana bisa Sasuke berselingkuh dengan sahabat kami, Naruto! Ini keterlaluan! Masa aku di duakan oleh seorang laki-laki sih? Mungkin kalau dengan perempuan masih kuberi toleransi. Atau jangan-jangan selama ini Sasuke tidak mencintaiku karena dia menyukai lelaki? Dasar 'menyimpang'!

Aku terus berjalan sambil mengumpat tidak jelas. Mengutuki Sasuke dan kebodohanku. Padahal selama ini dia selalu baik padaku.

.

.

.

_**Flashback**_

"Ino, kau pucat sekali? Sudah makan?" tanya suara berat namun lembut itu. Aku masih memainkan pensil mekanik ku di dalam kelas. Sasuke duduk di bangku depanku. Aku menggeleng pelan. Ia menghela nafas.

"Nanti makan di kantin ya! Sebentar lagi bel istirahat," katanya. Aku menggeleng lalu melihat ke arah saku baju seragamku.

"Uang jajanku tertiggal di kamar," keluhku. Aku kembali cemberut. Sasuke memutar balikkan kursinya menghadap ke arahku. Mumpung guru di kelas kami sedang keluar. Ia mengelus helai helai _blonde_-ku.

"Nanti aku yang belikkan. Pokoknya kau harus makan! Aku kan tidak mau lihat orang yang paling kucintai sakit," ucapnya. Walau ia bicara dengan nada serta wajah yang tenang, namun aku tahu, terselip nada khawatir di kalimatnya itu. Aku mengangguk lalu memegangi perutku. Keringat dingin sudah mulai mengalir melewati pelipisku.

"Ino?" tegur Sasuke. Aku tetap terdiam. Rasanya badanku lemas sekali. Aku merintih perih. "Ino?" teguran panik Sasuke kembali terdengar lagi. Mataku menutup. Setelah itu aku tak tahu apa-apa selain tubuhku yang digendong ala _bridal style_ oleh Sasuke.

*#*

Aku membuka mataku perlahan. Menampakan sepasang _aquamarine_ milikku. Hal pertama yang kulihat adalah wajah panik Sasuke. Pria it uterus menatapku dengan sepasang _onyx_-nya yang melukiskan kekhawatiran yang tak terucapkan.

"Sasuke?" panggilku dengan pelan. Aku mengerjap-ngerjapkan kelopak mataku beberapa kali dan memegang kepalaku yang terasa sakit. Baru kusadari aku sedang tertidur di salah satu tempat tidur di ruang UKS. Terlukis sebuah senyum tipis di wajahku saat melihat wajah Sasuke.

"Ino, ayo makan dulu, sayang. Aku sudah membelikan makanan, kau itu bukannya jaga kesehatan!" Sasuke lalu menyodorkan sesendok bubur padaku. Aku mendudukkan diriku. Sasuke lalu membantuku duduk. Aku lalu membuka mulutku perlahan dan makan makanan yang disuapkan Sasuke untukku. Lalu kulihat Naruto sedang duduk di bangku yang terletak tak jauh dari ranjangku.

"Naruto? Kenapa kau di sini?" tanyaku bingung. Naruto hanya memberikan cengiran rubah khasnya.

"Aku disuruh menggantikan Iruka-sensei sebentar untuk menjaga UKS," jawab Naruto. Aku hanya mengangguk mengerti. "Ino! Harusnya kau lihat wajah panik teme saat kau pingsan! Ia membawamu kesini dengan wajah orang yang seperti habis melihat hantu saja!" sambung Naruto. Tawa seraknya terdengar kencang di ruangan UKS ini. Sasuke mendelik tak suka pada Naruto. Aku pun tertawa membayangkan wajah paniknya. Seorang Uchiha yang terkenal dingin dan tanpa ekspresi bisa juga berwajah seperti itu. Ia mengecup punggung tanganku.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu Ino. Kau sangat berarti untukku," ucap Sasuke yang langsung membuatku salah tingkah dan Naruto tertawa makin keras.

_**End of Flashback**_

_**.**_

.

._**  
><strong>_

Kesambet setan apa sih tuh orang? Padahal baru kemaren kejadian seperti itu terjadi! Baru kemarin ia mengatakan hal seperti itu! Tapi kenapa sekarang dia malah bilang mencintai Naruto? Apa Sasuke kemarin pulang lewat hutan lalu kerasukan setan homo? Oh God!

Kakiku terus melangkah menuju halaman belakang sekolah. banyak rerumputan hijau yang tumbuh di sana dengan rapih. Tanganku terkepal menahan kesal. Rasanya banyak sekali luapan emosi yang tak bisa kuungkapkan. Sedih? Kesal? Kecewa? Terkhianati? Kecewa? Atau malah senang karena mengetahui fakta ini sebelum kami melangkah lebih jauh? Entahlah..

"Uchiha BRENGSEK! Semua Uchiha, semuanya brengsek! Mereka bodoh! Mereka bodoh!" teriakku di halaman belakang sekolah yang luas. Tak da seorang pun di sini. Bulir air mata itu kembali menetes turun membasahi pipiku dan semakin membuat mataku nampak sembab.

"Uchiha sialan! Kalian adalah makhluk terbodoh!" teriakku lagi. Suara derap langkah kaki seseorang di belakangku membuatku terdiam seketika.

"Siapa yang kau panggil 'Uchiha sialan' hemm?" tanya suara berat di belakangku. Dengan takut aku menengok ke belakang. Aku terlonjak kaget melihat siapa yang berdiri di belakangku. Mata _onyx _sehitam malam. Kulit putih itu. Rambut hitam yang diikat di tengkuk.

"Kau! Itachi-senpai!" seru ku kaget saat melihat sosok Uchiha Itachi. Dia adalah seniorku di club basket. Uchiha, ya benar. Dia adalah seorang Uchiha juga, kakak Sasuke. Kami sudah lumayan mengenal karena Sasuke pernah memperkenalkan aku pada Itachi atau sebaliknya. Tapi tetap saja kami tidak akrab. Mataku menatap tajam ke arahnya. Orang ini, sama saja! Dia sama saja dengan Sasuke, orientasi seksualnya menyimpang! Dia adalah (mantan) pacar deidara senpai, seniorku di club basket juga. Kakak dan adik sama saja. Walau menurut gossip, Itachi-senpai sudah putus dengan Deidara-senpai, namun itu tak bisa membuktikan bahwa dia sudah menjadi 'normal'.

Ia berjalan mendekatiku dan aku balas menatapnya dengan tatapan kesal. Lalu ia pun menghela nafas panjang dan berhenti tepat beberapa langkah di depanku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini sambil menjelek-jelekkan Uchiha seperti itu?" tanyanya dingin.

"Aku benci Uchiha! Apalagi adikmu yang sialan itu!" bentakku. Itachi pun terdiam dan akhirnya tertawa. Aku menatapnya kesal seakan ingin menghajarnya. "Apa yang lucu?" tambahku lagi. Kami pun terdiam sampai aku merasakan tangan Itachi ada di atas kepalaku. Aku menenggakkan kepalaku dan kulihat sebuah senyum tipis terlukis di sana.

"Kau ini, ada masalah apa dengan adikku?" tanyanya dengan lembut. Padahal yang ku tahu dia itu orang yang pendiam dan kukira sombong, ternyata dia bisa juga berbicara selembut itu. Karena sudah kepalang basah begini aku pun memutuskan untuk menceritakan masalahku dengan Sasuke. Aku tertunduk lesu. Hening kembali menyergap kami berdua. Kami akhirnya memilih duduk di atas rerumputan hijau ini. Terdiam mendengarkan _melody-melody_ angin yang perlahan membuatku tenang.

"Sasuke.." ucapku pelan memecah kesunyian yang kami ciptakan tadi. Itachi menengok ke arahku sebagai respon darinya. Aku pun kembali melanjutkan kata-kataku, "Sasuke selingkuh.." lanjutku lagi. Kupeluk kedua kakiku yang ditekuk ini, lalu kubenamkan wajahku.

"Sungguh? Dengan siapa?" kalimat yang terdengar datar dan sukses membuat tangis yang susah payah kubendung pecah kembali. "Na.. naru.. Naruto..! huaaa…hiks.. hiks.." bukannya menjadi tenang, sekarang aku malah semakin kencang menangis. Melihatku menangis seperti itu Itachi kelihatan kebingungan.

"Hei, hei jangan nangis ya! nanti kalau ada yang melihat kan bisa-bisa aku yang dikira membuatmu menangis!" katanya. Aku pun menangis semakin kencang. "Huaa… memang salah.. salahmu! Hiks.." jawabku disela-sela tangisanku. Itachi pun berdiri dan menggenggam tanganku. Ia memerintahkan aku untuk berdiri. Dengan malas akhirnya aku pun berdiri dan ia kembali melepaskan pegangan tangannya. Tangan kanan dan kiriku masih sibuk mengelap sisa air mataku yang membasahi pipiku. Aku sudah seperti anak kecil yang tidak dibelikan es krim saja.

"Begini saja, kutraktir kau es krim tapi jangan nangis ya!" serunya. Aku semakin cemberut. "Masa' es krim sih? Memangnya kau pikir berapa umurku sekarang?" bentakku. Ia menepuk dahinya. Dapat kudengar dia mendecih dan mengumpat pelan.

"Baiklah, kutraktir kau makan di café, tapi jangan nangis! Basuh dulu wajahmu itu!" kata Itachi. Aku mengangguk semangat lalu menarik tangannya. "Kalau begitu ayo antar aku ke kamar mandi,"

"Heh? Tunggu-tunggu, aku akan menunggu di gerbang saja," Itachi tidak mau bergerak dari tempatnya semula. Aku pun menggeleng cepat. "Nanti kau kabur! Tunggu saja di depan pintu kamar mandi!" paksaku. Akhirnya Itachi hanya berjalan pasrah mengikutiku.

.

.

.

Kami pun berjalan dengan cepat menuju kamar mandi dan tepat saat tiba di koridor sekolah aku berpas-passan dengan Sasuke yang sedang berjalan dengan Naruto. Naruto terlihat risih saat melihatku. Aku pun menghentikkan langkah kakiku, begitu juga dengan Itachi.

"Jadi.. putus denganku, kau langsung menggandeng kakakku begitu? Apa keluarga Uchiha segitu hebatnya sampai kau ingin mendapatkan marga dan harta kami yang berlimpah?" tanya Sasuke sinis. Aku menatapnya dengan tatapan dingin. Sungguh, aku tak mengerti apa maksudnya dia berbicara seperti itu? "Ini bukan urusan manusia iblis sepertimu!" balasku tak kalah sinis.

"Kuterima pujianmu," katanya singkat sambil tersenyum mengejek. Aku benci sekali kalau sudah melihat senyumnya yang memuakkan seperti itu. Kalau tidak ada Itachi disebelahku mungkin sudah kumasukkan kepalanya kedalam tempat sampah.

Tak mau berurusan dengannya lebih lama, aku pun kembali menarik tangan Itachi untuk menjauh dari mereka. Tak ingin aku menengok kebelakang sedikitpun!

Aku benci kau Sasuke Uchiha!

* * *

><p>Pendek ya? maaf! Ini baru awalnya aja. Chap depan pasti panjang deh, dengan syarat Reader-san mau nge-REVIEW! .<p>

**Saya ingin minta maaf pada Minami22, maaf telat publish ya! semoga kau menikmatinya..**

"Happy b'day to you, Balqiis!"

Ditunggu masukan serta kritik kalian lewat review, asal jangan flame, ya!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 sudah Update, Gak lama kan? Hehe..

Oke, selamat membaca!

* * *

><p><strong>Tachi Edogawa<strong> : Makasih, ini udah di update. Silahkan baca

**Yamanaka Chika** : Arigatou reviewnya. Maaf, tapi sayangnya author-nya gak suka NejiTen tuh :) *senyum a'la Sebastian Michaelis*

**Minami22** : Nih udah update ya, imouto! Log In dong :( arigatou

**Airi Princess'Darkness AngeL** : Iya nih ada SasuNaru, kheke.. Arigatou

**Sukie 'Suu' Foxie** : Hehe, tapi Itachi dah insaf kok. Terus nanti juga pasti ada alesannya kenapa Sasu tiba-tiba begitu. Jadi, baca terus ya! arigatou!

**kyu's neli-chan** : Soal siapa yang jahat sih silahkan reader menilai sendiri nantinya, arigatou XD

**el Cierto** : Arigatou el-san! ini udah di update :D. My Imouto suka fic-fic ItaIno el-san lho!

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>

Masashi Kishimoto

**Pairing:**

Itachi – Ino,

**Slight**:

ShikaTema, SasuNaru, NejiGaa (harus ada! *taboked*)

**Summary:**

Chap. 2! Dia membuatku patah hati, tapi kini semua luka itu hilang tak berbekas karena kehadiran Itachi. Jujur aku menyayanginya, namun aku takut ia akan sama dengan adiknya. **B'day fic for Minami22, 22 Mei 2011**, RnR please.

* * *

><p><strong>Can you feel this?<strong>

A

**Naruto Fanfic**

By

**Hime Uguisu**

**Birthday Fic For **

**Minami22**

**22 Mei 2011**

* * *

><p><strong>Ino's POV<strong>

Aku sudah selesai membasuh wajahku. Kumatikan kran air yang tadi kupakai lalu aku segera melangkah keluar dari toilet siswi ini. Di depanku pintu masuk toilet siswi, sudah berdiri Itachi. Pemuda itu menyandarkan punggungnya ke tembok dengan kedua tangan yang dimasukkan ke dalam saku. Gaya sok kerennya persis sekali dengan Sasuke.. eh? Kenapa aku jadi teringat Sasuke lagi sih?

"Sudah selesai, kan?" tanya Itachi. Aku mengangguk singkat. Lalu kami pun berjalan menjauhi toilet. Mata _aquamarine_ku bergerak-gerak untuk mengawasi sepanjang koridor yang kami lewati ini. Takutnya bertemu lagi dengan Sasuke.

"Hei, jadi kan ke café-nya?" aku bertanya pada Itachi saat kami sudah tiba di tempat parkiran sekolah ini. Itachi mengangguk singkat. Aku hanya tersenyum simpul. Ia merogoh saku celananya dan mengambil sebuah kunci mobil. Ditekannya tombol otomatis untuk membuka kunci mobilnya. Ia pun membukakan pintu mobil untukku. Dengan santai aku masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Lalu ia pun berjalan memutar untuk membuka pintu untuknya sendiri. Setelah ia sudah duduk di kursi pengemudi, barulah ia menghidupkan mesin mobilnya dan kami melaju meninggalkan area sekolah.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kita ke café yang dekat saja, ya?" tanyanya. Aku berfikir sejenak sebelum akhirnya mengangguk.

"Ya, di mana saja boleh. Aku haus sekali nih. Kau yang traktir kan, Itachi-senpai?" jawabku sekaligus bertanya lagi untuk meyakinkan. Ia hanya tersenyum tipis. "Iya," jawabnya singkat. Sejenak aku sedikit kaget saat melihatnya tersenyum.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lalu tak sampai 20 menit kami sudah tiba di café itu. Aku membuka pintuku sendiri. Setelah memastikan aku sudah keluar mobil, barulah Itachi turun dari mobilnya dan mengunci pintu mobil sedan hitamnya itu.

Kami pun berjalan memasuki pintu masuk café itu. Itachi senpai mengajakku untuk duduk di tempat duduk yang terletak di dekat jendela. Aku menurut dan kami pun duduk di meja untuk dua orang itu. Itachi memanggil pelayan untuk mencatat pesanan kami.

"Kau mau pesan apa Yamanaka-san?" tanya Itachi sambil membolak-balik daftar menu yang tersedia di atas meja.

"Aku mau pesan _cheese cake_ dan _milk shake strawberry_ saja. Dan, panggil aku Ino," jawabku. Pelayan tadi pun segera mencatat pesananku. "Ditambah satu _Italian red soda_," sambung Itachi. Pelayan itu pun mencatat.

"Ada lagi?" tanya pelayan itu. Itachi menggeleng, dan pelayan itu pun berjalan menjauhi kami. Kami pun berbincang-bincang ringan sampai pesanan kami akhirnya datang.

"Jadi, Yama..-", "Ino!" ucapan Itachi langsung kupotong. Itachi berdehem pelan lalu kembali serius. "Jadi.. Ino, apa ada yang mau kau ceritakan?" tanyanya sambil mengaduk gelas yang berisi _Italian red soda_-nya. Aku terlihat berfikir sejenak lalu akhirnya mengangguk.

"Ya, sekalian curhat boleh, kan?" tanyaku. Itachi pun mengangguk. Aku menyeruput _milk shake strawberry_ ku. "Kira-kira apa Itachi senpai tahu apa penyebab Sasuke jadi begitu?" aku bertanya lagi. Itachi sempat terdiam sebentar. "Let me see.." ucapnya lalu terlihat berfikir, mencoba mengingat-ingat kelakuan Sasuke sebelum ini. Aku menunggu jawabannya dengan sabar sambil sesekali memakan _cheese cake_-ku.

"Sepertinya sikap Sasuke baik-baik saja dari tadi pagi. Aneh sekali, ya.." jawab Itachi. Aku menghela nafas panjang. Kusandarkan tubuhku ke kursi café ini. Rasanya kepalaku jadi sakit sekali.

"Ada apa ya dengan Sasuke? Kenapa tiba-tiba dia jadi sama Naruto sih? Masa dia jadi homo-nya cepet banget," kataku dengan nada kesal. Itachi hanya diam mendengarnya. "Orang homo tuh nyebelin banget, ya kan, Itachi senpai?" tanyaku tanpa sengaja. Aku menatap ke arah Itachi, sedangkan orang yang ditatap malah buang muka. Butuh beberapa detik sampai otakku dapat mencerna apa yang terjadi. Aku segera menutup mulutku dengan kedua tanganku.

"Maksudku tidak semua.." lanjutku pelan seperti berbisik. Itachi kembali menatapku dan tersenyum miris.

"Tidak apa-apa kok Ino. Aku tidak tersinggung. Lagipula aku ingin berubah," ucapnya dengan nada lesu. Aku jadi merasa bersalah. Ia menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ingin berubah?" tanyaku dengan hati-hati, takut kalau menyinggung perasaannya lagi. Kulihat Itachi mengangguk pelan.

"Aku ingin jadi normal dan itu susah sekali," jawab Itachi. Ia ikut menyandarkan tubuhnya ke sandaran kursi café. Aku tersenyum padanya, "apanya yang susah? Mungkin aku bisa membantu?" tanyaku lagi. Lumayan juga kalau aku membantunya, bisa mengisi waktu luang sekaligus menambah amal. Itachi menatap lurus ke mataku.

"Sejujurnya aku bingung… apa yang bisa membuatku tertarik pada…perempuan?" katanya pelan yang lebih terdengar seperti bertanya. Aku berusaha menahan tawaku begitu mendengar pernyataannya itu. Melihatku menutup mulut seperti ingin tertawa, Itachi menatapku dengan pandangan kesal.

"Apanya yang lucu?" tanyanya tajam. Aku pun tertawa kecil, "haha, aku tidak percaya akan mengatakan ini tapi.. mungkin kau harus mulai menonton video porno yang modelnya perempuan! Hahaha.." dan aku sudah tidak bisa menahan tawaku. Rasanya geli sekali aku menyuruh seorang laki-laki untuk menonton hal yang seperti itu, biasanya kan mereka tanpa disuruh juga sudah dilakukan. Itachi membuang muka lagi. Terlihat sedikit semburat merah di pipinya. Manis sekali.. eh?

"Apa-apaan sih kau! Dasar aneh!" katanya. Aku kembali meminum _milk shake_ku. "Habisnya, err.. maksudku wajahmu kan tidak buruk, anak perempuan juga banyak yang mengidolakanmu, pokoknya kau tinggal tunjuk ingin dengan siapa! Hehe," kataku. Ia kembali menekuk wajahnya.

"Dasar.. memangnya aku ini sedang mencari barang, apa? Tinggal tunjuk kau bilang? Ada-ada saja," Itachi menghabiskan minumannya. Aku pun segera menghabiskan minuman dan makananku. Lalu setelah membayar di kasir, kami pun kembali masuk ke dalam mobil.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku turun dari mobil Itachi saat kami telah sampai di depanku rumahku.

"Yakin tidak mau mampir?" tanyaku. Aku berdiri di samping pintu yang terletak tepat di sebelah Itachi. Ia menurunkan kaca mobilnya dan menatapku. "Tidak, aku langsung pulang saja," jawabnya. Aku mengangguk mengerti lalu berjalan menjauh dari mobilnya. Saat ia mulai menghidupkan kembali mobilnya, aku melambaikan tanganku sambil berseru "hati-hati di jalan, ya!" dan dia pun membawa mobilnya melaju meninggalkan rumahku. Aku tersenyum simpul lalu berjalan membuka pagar rumahku, lalu membuka pintu rumahku. Aku duduk di teras depan rumah sambil membuka sepatuku, lalu menenteng sepatuku untuk diletakan di dalam rak yang terletak di dekat pintu rumah.

"Tadaima!" seruku saat berjalan memasuki rumah. Tidak ada jawaban. Tentu saja, tidak ada siapa-siapa di sini. Baiklah, kali ini aku akan bercerita tentang bagaimana keadaan keluargaku. Namaku Yamanaka Ino, aku putri tunggal dari Yamanaka Inoichi. Ayahku membuka toko bunga di sebuah kawasan pertokoan yang letaknya tak jauh dari rumah kamu. Ia berangkat dari pagi dan baru pulang saat sore menjelang malam. Sekarang baru pukul 5 sore, dan ia pulang sekitar pukul 7 malam. Keluargaku hanyalah keluarga yang sederhana. Tidak kelebihan dan juga tidak kekurangan. Ibuku sudah meninggal sejak usiaku 5 tahun.

Berbeda sekali dengan keluarga Sasuke. Uchiha adalah keluarga kelas atas yang perusahaannya memiliki banyak cabang di mana-mana. Rumah mereka saja besar sekali, sudah seperti istana saja! Aku sama sekali tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan mereka. Aku pun berjalan memasuki kamarku dan merebahkan diriku di atas kasurku.

"Tadi Sasuke mengatakan hal yang seakan ia menuduhku menginginkan kekayaan keluarganya, apa maksudnya ya?" aku bertanya pada diriku sendiri. Mataku menatap ke arah langit-langit kamarku. Mencoba mencerna kembali kalimat yang Sasuke ucapkan padaku. Lelah, akupun memejamkan mataku.

"_Jadi.. putus denganku, kau langsung menggandeng kakakku begitu? Apa keluarga Uchiha segitu hebatnya sampai kau ingin mendapatkan marga dan harta kami yang berlimpah?"_

Aku membuka mataku dengan cepat begitu kalimat itu terngiang kembali di telingaku. Masih jelas diingatanku bagaimana ekspresi wajah Sasuke saat itu. Lalu Naruto? Dapat kulihat pemuda _blonde_ itu terlihat tidak nyaman saat melihatku. Bola mata _sapphire_-nya terus bergerak menghindar untuk menatapku. Ekspresi wajahnya terlihat sangat merasa.. bersalah? Hei ada apa di sini? Apa Sasuke itu hanya berpura-pura begitu dan esoknya ia akan memberi kejutan padaku sambil berteriak "Kejutan! Kemarin itu hanya sandiwara kok!"? jadi mungkin Naruto dipaksa olehnya untuk bekerja sama dengannya untuk mengerjaiku? Ah, rasanya tidak mungkin.. besokkan bukan hari ulang tahunku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sekarang sudah sekitar pukul 7 malam. Aku masih menunggu ayahku pulang untuk makan malam bersama. Apa aku belum bilang ya, sekarang itu sedang musim semi lho! Bunga-bunga sangat indah. Oke, tidak terlalu penting sih. Aku duduk sambil bertopang dagu di meja makan. Masakan sudah siap di atas meja makan berkapasitas untuk 4 orang ini. Tak lama kemudian aku mendengar suara pagar terbuka dan setelah itu ada suara motor yang mendekat. Aku pun segera berlari ke arah pintu rumah untuk membukkakan pintu. Tepat saat pintu cokelat itu kubuka, sosok ayahku sudah berdiri di depan pintu.

"Tadaima!" seru ayah sambil membuka sepatunya dan meletakkannya di rak sepatu. Ia pun mengambil sandal rumah dan memakainya.

"Okaeri, tou-san!" balasku. Saat ayah sudah masuk ke dalam rumah, aku kembali menutup pintu dan berjalan mengikutinya menuju ruang makan. Ia duduk di hadapanku. Aku pun segera mengambil nasi untukku. Setelah aku selesai mengambil nasi, kini aku juga mengambilkan dan meletakkannya di piring ayah. Hari ini aku membuat katsu. Hanya menu sederhana, tidak apa-apa kan?

"Bagaimana sekolahmu hari ini?" tanya ayah setelah ia menghabiskan makanannya. Ia pun mengambil gelas berisi air dan meminumnya, lalu kembali meletakkan gelas itu di samping piringnya. Aku pun segera menghabiskan makananku dan meminum minumanku.

"Ya, seperti biasa saja kok," jawabku sambil tersenyum. Ayah mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

"Souka. Lalu bagaimana dengan si Sasuke, Sasuke itu, hmm?" pertanyaan ayah kali ini membuatku terdiam sejenak. Aku pun bangkit dari kursiku. Aku menundukkan kepalaku sedikit, menatap ke arah lantai putih di bawahku.

"Biasa saja kok. Aku sudah selesai makan," kataku sebelum pergi meninggalkan ayah dan kembali masuk ke dalam kamar tidurku. Dapat kulihat ayahku menatapku dengan tatapan bingung.

"Kenapa nama itu harus disebut lagi sih?" umpatku saat aku sudah merebahkan tubuhku di atas kasurku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Esok pagi sudah datang. Hari ini sudah semakin mendekati musim panas. Aku tidak sabar menunggu saat libur musim panas nanti. Segera kurapihkan pakaian seragam sekolahku. Aku memakai jas berwarna biru dengan kemeja berwarna putih dengan motif garis-garis hanya pada bagian kerahnya. Rokku berwarna biru gelap yang pendeknya sekitar 15 cm di atas lutut. Kuambil tas ransel berwarna lavenderku dan aku pun siap berangkat ke sekolah. Saat sampai di meja makan aku mengambil sepotong roti yang sudah disiapkan ayah untukku. Dan kami berdua pun segera berangkat meninggalkan rumah.

Karena jarak dari rumahku ke sekolah lumayan jauh, aku pun selalu pergi ke sekolah diantar oleh ayah. Baru sepulang sekolahnya aku memilih naik bus. Ayah mengantarku menggunakan motor. Dan dalam waktu 20 menit aku sudah sampai di depanku gerbang Konoha High School.

"Ayah tinggal ya,"

"Iya, hati-hati di jalan, ya!" setelah mengucapkan itu ayahku pun kembali menyalakan mesin motornya dan pergi menjauh dari lingkungan sekolahku. Aku berjalan memasuki KHS ini.

"Yo! Ino!" sapa seseorang sambil menepuk punggungku dari belakang. Aku sedikit tersentak kaget, namun saat kulihat ke belakang ternyata orang itu adalah Shion (Shion yang ada di Naruto Shippuden: The Movie, lho!). Aku tersenyum. "Ohayou," sapaku. Ia tersenyum padaku.

"Ohayou juga. Ayo ke kelas," ajaknya. Aku mengangguk dan kami pun berjalan ke kelas bersama-sama. Kemarin Shion tidak masuk sekolah karena izin, jadi ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi kemarin antara aku dan Sasuke. Entahlah, aku malas membahasnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku meletakan tasku di atas mejaku. Shion menarik bangku di sebelahku dan menggantungkan tasnya di samping mejanya. Aku duduk bertopang dagu sambil menatap pemandangan di luar lewat kaca jendela yang tepat di sebelah kiriku. Beberapa menit kemudian terdengar suara rusuh dari anak perempuan. Shion menatapku dengan pandangan 'ada-apa?', tapi aku hanya membalasnya dengan angkat bahu. Kami menengok ke arah pintu kelas dan detik itu juga aku terdiam seketika. Banyak pasang mata yang memperhatikan dua orang yang sedang melangkah memasuki ruang kelasku.

"Psst.. mereka bergandengan tangan tuh!"

"Tumben sekali! Biasanya kan mereka bertengkar!"

"Eh, eh, dilihat Ino tuh!"

"Yamanaka-san sampai tertegun begitu melihatnya. Ada apa sih?"

Suara-suara dari beberapa murid yang melihat Sasuke dan Naruto terdengar jelas di telingaku. Sasuke terus menggandeng tangan Naruto seperti tidak mau melepaskannya. Naruto terlihat tidak nyaman dengan pandangan teman-teman sekelas yang lain. Sedangkan si pemuda _onyx_ terlihat santai saja. Aku segera membuang muka dari mereka berdua dan kembali menatap jendela. Shion menatap ke arahku dan Sasuke secara bergantian. Terlihat jelas raut kebingungan di wajah cantiknya. Hufft..

Terdengar suara seseorang yang menarik kursi lalu mendudukinya. Dan detik berikutnya aku baru sadar. Dengan segera ku alihkan lagi pandanganku. Kini aku menatap ke bangku di depanku. Aku lupa, si Uchiha itu kan duduk di depanku! Dan Naruto.. dia duduk di sebelah Sasuke, berarti dia duduk di depan Shion.

"Nee, teme, tadi semua anak melihatku sampai seperti itu!" bisik Naruto pelan pada Sasuke, namun karena jarak mereka yang dekat denganku, jadi aku bisa mendengar sedikit. Sasuke hanya menjawab dengan "hn" andalannya lalu menyandarkan tubuhnya di kursi yang ia duduki. Shion menepuk-nepuk pundak Naruto dari belakang. Dengan ragu, Naruto menengok ke arah Shion. Namun pemuda Namikaze itu seakan menghindar agar tidak bertemu pandang denganku.

"Naruto, tumben kau akrab dengan Sasuke. Ada apa? Sudah damai nih?" tanya Shion sambil tersenyum kecil. Naruto hanya membalas dengan senyuman yang sedikit dipaksakkan. Lalu Shion pun menengok ke arahku.

"Ino, kok wajahmu tidak senang sih? Lihat, akhirnya dua sahabatmu ini bisa damai! Haha," tawa Shion. Terlihat ia senang-senang saja. Aku hanya menengok ke arahnya dan menatap lurus mata violet di depanku.

"Apa kau bilang tadi? 'dua sahabat' katamu?" tanyaku sambil menatapnya dengan tatapan datar. Shion menggaruk pipinya dengan telunjuknya.

"Salah deh, maksudku pacarmu dan sahabatmu! Hehe," kata Shion. Aku semakin menatapnya dengan tatapan datar. Sedangkan Naruto segera mengalihkan pandangannya dari Shion dan langsung menatap ke papan tulis di depan kelas. Sasuke sama sekali tidak menengok ataupun merespon.

"Pacar, eh? Aku tidak pernah punya pacar ataupun sahabat laki-laki, kau tau!" aku mengatakannya dengan sedikit membentak. Shion menatapku dengan wajah terkejut. Ia pun menatap kami bertiga dengan bergantian.

"Anou, apa yang terjadi pada kalian saat aku tidak ada?" tanya gadis di sebelahku. Aku hanya angkat bahu lalu kembali menatap jendela.

"Nanimonai," jawab kami bertiga secara bersamaan. Apa-apaan ini? kenapa kami bisa kompak begitu?

**Teng Tong..**

Bel sekolah penanda pelajaran akan dimulai telah berbunyi. Aku mengambil beberapa buku dari dalam tasku lalu meletakannya di atas meja. Aku sedikit melirik ke arah kanan karena merasa terus diperhatikan. Ya benar, Shion terus menatapku.

"Apa yang terjadi Ino?" tanyanya pelan. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. "Tidak ada apa-apa. Nanti saja aku ceritakannya. Dan, maaf soal yang tadi ya!" kataku. Shion mengangguk.

"Tidak papa kok," jawabnya singkat.

**.**

**.**

**. **

**Normal Pov**

Seorang pemuda berambut hitam bermata hitam kelam pula, sedang menatap bosan ke arah papan tulis kelasnya. Sesekali tangannya menggores beberapa gambar dengan pensilnya di atas halaman belakang buku tulisnya. Ia merasa sangat bosan hari itu.

"Kau kenapa, Itachi-kun?" tanya seorang pemuda berambut _blonde_ yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Pemuda yang ditanya hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya sedikit khawatir," jawab Itachi. Deidara terdiam sejenak. Dalam hati ia bertanya 'apakah ia khawatir padaku?'. Itachi menghela nafas panjang.

"Anak itu kan sekelas dengan Sasuke dan Naruto. Apa mereka akan baik-baik saja, ya?" tanya Itachi pada dirinya sendiri. Deidara yang duduk di sebelahnya memejamkan sejenak matanya. 'anak itu?' tanyanya dalam hati. Ia pun kembali memasang seulas senyum tipis di depan Itachi.

"Kalau boleh aku tahu, siapa nama anak yang kau maksud itu? Apa dia teman Sasuke dan Naruto?" tanya Deidara. Itachi kembali mencoret-coret belakang bukunya.

"Anak itu, Yamanaka Ino.." jawab Itachi pelan. Deidara terdiam seketika.

"Apa? Ino? Kenapa?" tanya Deidara pada Itachi. Itachi hanya mengangguk. Ia pun menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kursinya. Lalu ia pun melepaskan pensil yang sedang ia pegang lalu meletakannya begitu saja di atas meja.

"Entahlah, kurasa anak itu menarik,"

'Apa maksudmu?' tanya Deidara dalam hati. Mata sapphirenya menatap Itachi dengan tatapan yang tak dapat diartikan. Pemuda di hadapannya bahkan sempat tersenyum sedikit saat menyebut nama 'Yamanaka Ino'. Deidara mengepalkan tangannya.

"Oh, begitu ya," jawab Deidara pelan seperti berbisik. Ia tertunduk kesal. Membuat helai rambut blondenya semakin menutupi wajahnya sehingga tak ada yang tahu bahwa di balik senyumnya yang di paksakkan tersimpan sebuah kekesalan yang tak tersampaikan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>To Be Continue<p>

Gimana chap kali ini? udah lebih panjang dari yang kemarin, kan? Apa masih ada typo? Sekarang saya sudah berusaha agar mengurangi typo dengan memeriksa dulu ceritanya sebelum di publish!

Ditunggu REVIEW kritik membangun dari kalian, ya!


	3. Chapter 3

Sekarang saya kembali lagi dengan chapter 3! Baca dan review terus ya! Bener-bener makasih buat yang udah Favorite-in dan nge-add saya di author alert-nya! Arigatou! Buat silent reader juga arigatou! Dan ini balasan untuk yang udah review:

**Yamanaka Chika**: Hmm.. emang jadi kayak DeiItaIno? *Authornya malah bingung juga #plak*. NejiGaa-nya nyicil2, ya! Takutnya ada yang gak suka BL *hiks*. Makasih banget review dan panggilan "senpai"-nya ya! *terharu*

**Minami22: **Sekarang dan panjangan kan? Gak tau deh bakal sampe berapa chapter. Let it flow aja (?). Oh yang ngomong **, haha itu kalimat iseng

**Kyu's neli-chan** : Di chapter kali ini masalah ItaDei akan terjawab. Sebenernya sih author-nya juga gak keberatan kalau Itachi gak normal, cumin kan ini bukan fic ItaDei, tapi ItaIno. (jadi pengen bikin fic ItaDei nih DX)

**el Cierto**: hehe, makasih karna udah penasaran (maksud?). Iya itu gara-gara Auto correct-nya belom di stop jadi gitu. Soal penjelasan yang detail itu sengaja kok #digamparreader, biar Minami22 mabok sekalian (habis protes 'pendek' mulu sih *padahal emang pendek*). Arigatou reviewnya!

**Sukie 'Suu' Foxie** : Okaerinasai :D (?). Mulai chap ini bakal ada penjelasan-penjelasannya kok, walau nyicil-nyicil. Makasih karna udah mau RnR fic ini!

**KagiyamaHINA-chan** : NejiGaa-nya? Siip nyicil-nyicil ya munculnya! *fujoshinya kambuh*. Makasih udah RnR, ureshii naa!

**Anasasori29** : Haha, gak semua kok. Kalau ** semua.. gimana ceritanya bisa ada Sasu dan Ita #slapped. Mungkin untuk Deidara.. agak susah rasanya membayangkan dia jadi normal *dibom Dei-chan*. Arigatou, nee!

**vaneela** : Mulai chap ini akan masuk ke permasalahan secara bertahap *halah bahasanya berat!*, makasih banyak udah RnR! Author akan berusaha buat nge-update fic ini! Jadi semangat nih!

**risa-chan-amarfi** : Itachi dah insap kok! Jadi perlahan dia bakal sembuh sama Ino ^o^b. arigatou reviewnya!

**Disclaimer:**

Masashi Kishimoto

**Pairing:**

Itachi – Ino,

**Slight**:

ShikaTema, SasuNaru, ItaDei (chotto, nee?), NejiGaa

**Summary:**

Chap. 3! Dia membuatku patah hati, tapi kini semua luka itu hilang tak berbekas karena kehadiran Itachi. Jujur aku menyayanginya, namun aku takut ia akan sama dengan adiknya. **B'day fic for Minami22, 22 Mei 2011**, RnR please.

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

**Can you feel this?**

A

**Naruto Fanfic**

By

**Hime Uguisu**

**Birthday Fic For **

**Minami22**

**22 Mei 2011**

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

**Normal POV**

Sekarang sudah waktunya istirahat di Konoha High School ini. Para murid pun mulai memenuhi kantin. Ada yang tetap di dalam kelas dan menghabiskan bekal mereka di sana. Namun, tak sedikit juga murid yang memilih memakan makanannya di taman belakang sekolah. Di taman itu bunga-bunga masih bermekaran dengan indah. Beberapa kelopak dan bunga sakura terlihat masih menghiasi pohonnya dengan cantik. Rerumputan hijau itu juga menambah kesan musim semi pad ataman itu. Dan seorang siswa laki-laki dengan mata _onyx_ menjadi salah seorang yang menikmati makanannya di taman itu.

"Ini benar-benar tempat yang cukup tenang," gumam pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu. Ia duduk di bawah pohon sakura, menyandarkan tubuhnya ke batang pohon itu. Ia merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan sebungkus roti. Itachi, nama pemuda itu, mengunyah rotinya sambil sedikit melamun.

'Bagaimana kabar Ino, ya?' pikirnya. Seulas senyum tipis terukir di wajah tampannya. Namun detik berikutnya senyum itu hilang. Ia terdiam sendiri, 'apa yang ku pikirkan sih?' batinnya. Ia pun berusaha menghilangkan bayangan Ino dari otaknya. Tiba-tiba seseorang duduk di sampingnya. Itachi pun menyadari kehadiran orang di sampingnya dan ia pun menengokkan kepalanya. Mata _onyx_-nya menatap sosok _blonde_ 'cantik' dengan mata sapphire di sebelahnya.

"Itachi, seperti biasa, kau istirahat di sini," ucap seseorang di sebelah Itachi memecah keheningan. Itachi hanya mengangguk santai.

"Ya, habis aku lebih suka di sini daripada di kantin atau di kelas. Kau sendiri sedang apa, Dei?" Tanya Itachi. Pemuda yang dipanggil 'Dei' itu menoleh dan tersenyum manis. "Hanya ingin menemanimu," jawab Deidara singkat. Itachi hanya mengangguk lagi.

"Dei," panggil Itachi dengan nada serius yang tiba-tiba. Deidara menjawab "ya?" sebagai balasannya. Itachi menatap pemuda di hadapannya.

"Apa kau masih menyukaiku?" Tanya Itachi. Deidara sedikit tersentak dengan pertanyaan Itachi yang tiba-tiba itu. Bola mata _sapphire_nya melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri dengan cepat. Ia bingung akan menjawab apa. Itachi pun memegang bahu Deidara dan menatap semakin serius pada pemuda itu. Akhirnya Deidara menyerah dan balas menatap itachi dengan ragu. Pemuda 'cantik' itu pun mengangguk.

"Kau bercanda? Tentu saja! Kau memutuskan hubungan kita dengan tiba-tiba dan itu membuatku kecewa!" jawab Deidara. Masih teringat jelas diingatannya kejadian sebulan yang lalu..

_**Flashback **_

Itachi dan Deidara melangkah melewati koridor sekolah yang telah sepi. Deidara menatap Itachi dengan tatapan bingung. Ia benar-benar bingung, ada apa dengan Itachi? Sejak tadi pemuda Uchiha itu hanya diam dan terus mengajaknya berjalan mengikuti langkahnya. Tidak tahan dengan suasana berat seperti itu, Deidara pun buka suara.

"Nee, Itachi, ada apa sih sebenarnya?" Tanya pemuda pirang itu. Itachi menghentikan langkah kakinya tepat di depan pintu ruangan klub basket yang sudah mulai sepi. Itachi pun menengok ke arah Deidara dengan tatapan… menyesal?

"Dei-chan, maafkan aku," lirih Itachi tiba-tiba. Deidara kini menatap Itachi dengan tambah bingung. "Maaf untuk apa?" Tanya Deidara. Itachi memaksakan sebuah senyum yang terlihat sangat miris.

"Kita harus putus, sekarang," ucap Itachi pelan. Deidara tersentak mendengarnya. Ia menggenggam kedua tangan Itachi. Penglihatan mata _sapphire_ itu mulai memburam karena sesuatu yang rasanya akan keluar sebentar lagi dan mulai menggenang di matanya.

"Kau bercanda kan, Itachi? Tidak serius kan?" Tanya Deidara mencoba meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa Itachi hanya bergurau. Itachi mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Ia tak sanggup melihat orang yang paling di sayanginya itu memasang tampang seperti itu. Merasa tidak mendapat jawaban dari Itachi selama lebih dari 10 detik, Deidara pun melepaskan genggamannya. Ia menatap Itachi dengan pandangan yang sangat menunjukkan kekesalan yang tak dapat terungkapkan. Hatinya sakit. Kilatan amarah itu pun terpancar di mata indah pemuda pirang itu.

"Tapi kenapa? Kenapa? Apa salahku?" Tanya Deidara lagi. Air mata itu sudah tak dapat dibendungnya lagi. Ia mencoba mengikuti arah pandangan Itachi. Namun Itachi tak kunjung mau menatapnya juga. Akhirnya ia memegang wajah Itachi dengan kedua tangannya. Ia pun memaksa Itachi untuk menatapnya.

"Dei, ayolah.. kau tahu orangtuaku sampai kapan pun tak akan setuju. Kau ingat pertama dan terakhir aku kenalkan kau pada orang tuaku? 3 hari yang lalu? Mereka marah besar padamu, kan? Mereka malah menghinamu di depan mataku! Aku tak mau itu terjadi lagi!" jelas Itachi dengan agak sedikit menaikkan suaranya. Deidara bungkam seketika. Ia teringat lagi hari di mana ia di marahi dan hubungan mereka di tentang habis-habisan.

"Jadi karena masalah itu? Karena orang tua kita yang bermusuhan itu? Tapi itu tidak adil! Mereka egois sekali!" balas Deidara. Itachi hanya menghela nafas berat. "Lagipula kau tahu kan, Dei? Aku ini pewaris utama perusahaan Uchiha, jadi ayah dan ibuku tidak akan mengizinkan aku menikah dengan laki-laki," lanjut Itachi lagi. Didara menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Andai saja keluarga kita tidak bermusuhan dan andai saja Mpreg bisa tiba-tiba terjadi padaku.." lirih Deidara. Itachi pun berjalan mendekati Deidara dan memeluk tubuh pemuda yang badannya sedikit lebih kecil darinya itu.

"Maaf ya. Kuharap kau akan dapat yang lebih baik dariku," ucap Itachi lalu memeluk Deidara semakin erat.

_**End of Flashback**_

Itachi terdiam sejenak. Membiarkan Deidara masih tenggelam dalam kenangan sebulan yang lalu itu.

"Lupakan sajalah masa lalu yang itu. Kau harus berhenti menyukaiku," kata Itachi. Deidara menatap Itachi dengan tatapan kecewa lagi. Ia seperti mengalami hari yang sama seperti saat Itachi memutuskannya.

"Itu sudah bukan urusanmu! Terserah aku mau suka padamu atau tidak!" bentak Deidara lalu berlari pergi meninggalkan Itachi sendirian.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ino's POV**

Aku sekarang sedang duduk di salah satu tempat duduk yang ada di kantin ini. Dan aku tidak sendiri sih, ada seorang gadis cantik berambut _milk yellow_ menemaniku.

"Ino, kapan kau mau cerita?" Tanya gadis itu untuk kesekian kalinya. Aku pun menggembungkan pipiku kesal.

"Kenapa kau ngotot sekali, sih?" tanyaku. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Jadi kau selama ini tak menganggapku sebagai sahabatmu?" tanyanya dengan pandangan mata yang dibuat berkaca-kaca. Ah, aku tidak kuat kalau ia sudah memaksa dengan menggunakan jurus seperti itu. Menyebalkan.

"Baiklah aku cerita! Singkat saja ya? Aku putus dengan Sasuke karena ia lebih memilih Naru daripada aku. Sudah cerita selesai," jelasku. Shion tercengang. Ia kelihatan mau protes dan.. "itu terlalu pendek dan singkat!" akhirnya ia protes. Aku tersenyum tipis. "Kan langsung ke intinya saja," balasku lagi. Shion mengumpat tidak jelas dan meminum minumannya. Aku pun mulai memakan makananku.

"Tapi sumpah ya.. emang si Sasu di pellet apa ama sih Naru?" Tanya Shion tiba-tiba. Aku hanya angkat bahu.

"Namikaze Naruto, pemuda yang di kenal sebagai seorang yang bersemangat dan periang. Namun di balik semua itu, tidak banyak orang yang tahu bahwa ia sebenarnya anak tunggal manja yang akan melakukan apapun agar mendapatkan sesuatu yang ia inginkan," jelasku dengan nada lumayan sinis saat bercerita tentang si pirang sialan itu, eh maksudku bukan Shion, lho! Shion mengangguk setuju. Aku pun terdiam memikirkan kembali kata-kata yang barusan kukatakan. Sebuah kecurigaan langsung melintas di pikiranku. Aku pun melamun sendiri.

"Eh? Uchiha senpai ada apa?" kudengar Shion berkata begitu. Aku pun sedikit bingung, 'Uchiha senpai?' pikirku. Aku menengok ke arah Shion dan mendapati ada Itachi duduk di depan kami. Shion kelihatan canggung.

"Hey, Ino," sapa Itachi. Aku yang kaget hanya bisa ikut mengangguk dengan canggung. Itachi menatap kami berdua secara bergantian. "Kenapa pada canggung begitu sih?" Tanya Itachi berusaha mencairkan suasana. Aku pun memaksakan sebuah senyum.

"Ah Itachi senpai, ini Shion, sahabatku," aku memperkenalkan Shion pada Itachi. Itachi mengajak Shion untuk bersalaman. Tak butuh waktu lama, tangan Itachi sudah di jawab oleh Shion. Gadis itu pun tersenyum. "Shion, salam kenal ya Uchiha senpai," seru Shion. Itachi tersenyum tipis.

"Panggil 'Itachi senpai' saja," ujar Itachi. Shion pun mengangguk. Kami pun berbincang-bincang ringan. Namun pembicaraan kami terhenti tiba-tiba saat Neji dating bersama Gaara, mereka menghampiri meja kami. Neji pun menepuk bahu Itachi dan membuat pemuda Uchiha itu menoleh ke belakang.

"Neji? Ada apa?" Tanya Itachi. Pemuda Hyuuga itu pun menggeleng pelan. "Hanya ingin menyapa," jawabnya. Itachi pun mempersilahkan Neji dan Gaara untuk duduk bersama dengan kami juga. Kami tak perlu berkenalan lagi, mereka sudah kenal aku dan aku sudah kenal mereka. Neji itu kan senpai-ku di klub basket juga sedangkan Gaara sih umurnya sama denganku, dan kami juga satu klub basket namun tidak sekelas. Ah, aku baru menyadari sesuatu. Aku pun segera menengok ke arah Shion yang duduk di sebelahku. Benar saja, dia terus memegangi lengan kiriku seakan memintaku untuk menyembunyikannya. Aku pun menepuk tangannya pelan.

"Hei, santai sajalah.. tidak perlu gugup begitu," bisikku. Shion menatapku dengan khawatir, wajahnya mulai merona.

"Tapi aku malu, Ino. Kau tahu kan?" jawab Shion. Aku mengangguk mengerti. "Aku tau kalau kau itu kan menyukai.. aww! Sakit," protesku saat Shion tiba-tiba menginjak kakiku. "Diam!" bentak Shion namun masih dengan suara pelan.

"Kau teman Ino yang sering menunggunya di klub basket, ya?" Tanya Neji pada Shion yang terus dia mencurigakan. Shion sedikit tersentak lalu mengangguk pelan seperti Hinata (lha?). Melihat itu, Ino pun memegang tangan Shion dan menggerakannya secara paksa untuk mengajak Neji berjabat tangan.

"Namanya Shion, ayo kenalan dulu.. eh tapi dia kan sudah mengenalmu, hehe," ucap Ino. Shion berusaha menarik tangannya namun Ino menahannya dengan kuat. Bingung, Neji pun hanya menjabat tangan Shion sebentar lalu melepaskannya lagi. Diam-diam, sepasang mata _emerald_ terus mengawasi mereka. Shion pun segera menarik tangannya dan mengepalkan tangan kanannya yang tadi bersalaman dengan Neji, lalu menggenggam tangannya sendiri. Ia mencubit Ino dengan kecang. Ino pun hanya tertawa hambar di hadapan Itachi, Neji, dan Gaara.

"Tapi aku tidak pernah melihat dia, Neji," kata Gaara tiba-tiba. Neji hanya tesenyum pada Gaara.

"Mungkin karena Gaa-chan terlalu serius latihan jadi jarang memperhatikan keadaan," jawab Neji sekenanya. Gaara memutar bola matanya dengan malas lalu menatap Shion dengan tatapan menusuk. Shion yang di tatap seperti itu hanya bisa bergidik ngeri dan makin merapat pada Ino.

"Oh, jadi bukan karena gadis itu yang wajahnya mudah di lupakan, tapi karena aku yang kurang memperhatikan keadaan begitu?" Tanya Gaara sinis. Jleb! Rasanya barusan ada anak panah yang menusuk Shion. Neji hanya tertawa ringan saja menanggapinya. "Gaara, maklum Shion itu kan agak pemalu jadi dia sering bersembunyi, jadi Gaara gak liat, gitu, he'eh," ujar Ino ngasal. Gaara menatap Ino sekilas lalu kembali menatap Shion dengan tatapan dingin.  
>"Oh!" balas Gaara dengan penuh penekanan yang disengaja langsung buang muka begitu mengatakannya dengan ketus sekali. Tiba-tiba saja Shion merasa kalau ia akan dibunuh oleh Gaara hanya dengan tatapannya itu jika ia berani macam-macam.<p>

'Huwaa.. Ino! Ini gara-garamu! Kowaii..!' batin Shion berteriak.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bel pulang sekolah telah dibunyikan. Aku sedikit melalukan perenggangan pada otot tanganku. Kulihat Shion sedang merapikan buku-bukunya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas. Bosan, mataku pun melirik ke arah pemuda pantat ayam di hadapanku. Ia sedang berdiri menunggu Naru selesai membereskan buku-bukunya. Lalu setelah Naru selesai memasukannya ke dalam tas, Naruto pun memakai tas ranselnya. Sasuke mengulurkan sebelah tangannya yang langsung di tanggapi oleh Naruto. Mereka berjalan keluar kelas sambil bergandeng tangan. Huh, apaan tuh! Dulu kan aku yang begitu dengan Sasuke! Sebal..!

"Ino? Kau melamun? Ayo kita pulang," ajakkan Shion itu menganggetkanku dan kembali membawa pikiranku pada alam kenyataan ini. Aku pun mengangguk. Kami berjalan keluar dari kelas ini.

"Hari ini ke toko kaset yang ada di dekat rumahku itu yuk! Gak jauh kok, jadi gimana kalau kita jalan kaki aja? Sekalian hemat dan olahraga?" Tanya Shion saat kami sudah tiba di pintu gerbang sekolah. Aku langsung mengangguk setuju. Lagipula aku bosan juga di rumah sendirian. Kami pun berjalan menuju tempat yang di maksudkan Shion. Ia sering sekali membeli dvd anime di sana, maklum otaku.

Kami sudah berjalan cukup jauh dari sekolah. Aku dan Shion berbincang-bincang tentang banyak hal. Lalu aku pun sempat menceritakan bagaima kejadian yang kualami kemarin padanya. Langkah kami terhenti saat mendengar suara klakson mobil di belakang kami. Mobil sport berwarna biru yang sangat jarang dan tanpa melihat siapa orang di dalamnya, aku sudah mengetahui siapa pemiliknya. Bagaimana pun juga kan aku pernah naik mobil itu. Shion mendecih kesal.

"Apaan sih tuh mobil? Maen klakson aja, padahalkan masih jauh dari kita. Lagian kita gak ngalangin jalannya. Terus sekarang jalannya malah sengaja di lambat-lambatin gitu! Apaan coba? Norak!" umpat Shion. Aku tersenyum singkat pada Shion. "Itu Sasuke tau!" ujarku. Shion kaget, namun detik berikutnya ia kembali mengumpat kesal lagi. Kami pun kembali melanjutkan berjalan yang sempat tertunda tadi. Tidak mau menengok ke belakang, namun kurasakan mobil itu semakin mendekat ke arah kami dengan kecepatan yang semakin di naikkan dan..

CRAT

Tidak tahu bagaimana ceritanya bisa ada sedikit kubangan air di sebelah kami yang langsung menyiprat ke bajuku dan Shion. Sasuke sengaja melindasnya dengan kecepatan sedang agar air itu menyiprat ke arah kami. Si Uchiha brengsek itu sudah keterlaluan! Setelah melakukan hal itu, Sasuke menghentikan mobilnya tepat di samping kami. Shion masih sibuk meratapi nasib bajunya yang basah terkena air kotor itu. Perlahan Sasuke menurunkan jendela mobilnya.

"Aduh, basah, ya? Sorry deh, gak sengaja," ucap Sasuke dengan nada yang sok dibuat-buat. Aku muak! Aku pun berjalan mendekati pintu mobilnya dan memukul atap mobilnya yang kebetulan tidak sedang dibuka.

"Apa-apaan sih kau? Ada dosa apa aku pada makhluk sepertimu?" bentakku. Sasuke memasang senyum sok-nya itu, khas Uchiha. Mataku pun melirik kea rah pemuda pirang yang kini duduk di bangku sebelah Sasuke. Naruto menengok ke arahku. Kulihat ada raut bingung di wajahnya, namun entah kenapa melihat wajahnya itu membuatku merasa.. muak?

"Sasuke, sudah hentikan! Apa-apaan sih kau, jangan begitu juga dong!" ucap pemuda Namikaze itu sambil menahan bahu Sasuke. Sasuke memegang tangan Naruto yang ada di bahunya. "Biar saja, ia harus mendapat sedikit pelajaran" balas Sasuke. Mendengar itu aku semakin marah. Kulihat Shion mulai mengepalkan tangannya dan berjalan menghampiriku dan mobil Sasuke itu. Gadis itu pun menendang pintu mobil Sasuke.

"Turun kalau kau memang menyebut dirimu laki-laki!" bentak Shion. Aku sedikit tersentak melihat Shion seperti itu, namun mau bagaimana lagi? Biar kalian tahu saja ya, Shion itu benar-benar tomboy dan kalau ada orang yang menyebalkan pasti akan dihajarnya. Ya, soal ia yang langsung berubah jadi seperti Hinata yang pemalu di depan si Neji itu sih jadi pengecualian. Sasuke pun membuang muka sambil tersenyum sinis. Tak butuh waktu lama sampai Sasuke akhirnya turun dari mobilnya dan berdiri di hadapan kami berdua. Naruto hanya menonton dari dalam mobil melalui jendela yang terbuka.

"Ino punya salah apa padamu?" Shion bertanya sambil menarik kerah baju kemeja Sasuke. Sasuke memandang Shion dengan tatapan datar lalu mencoba menepis tangan Shion, namun tak bisa. Shion mencengkram terlalu kuat.

"Minggir Shion, aku tak punya urusan denganmu," kata Sasuke. Shion semakin mencengkram dengan keras. "Urusan Ino akan jadi urusanku juga!" balas Shion. Dengan tiba-tiba, tangan gadis bermata _violet_ itu sudah melayangkan sebuah tonjokkan keras ke wajah Sasuke. "Omae!" bentak Sasuke lalu menahan tangan kanan Shion. Dan jadilah mereka berkelahi. Aku hanya bisa menonton mereka.

"Demi tuhan, aku tak mau memukulmu, Shion!" ujar Sasuke. Ia hanya menahan tangan Shion. Namun kini Shion menyerang Sasuke dengan kaki kanannya dan mencoba melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Sasuke. Sasuke pun sedikit terlempar karena tendangan Shion yang tiba-tiba itu. Gadis itu memang mengerikan kalau marah. Sasuke pun segera berdiri kembali dan berlari menghampiriku. Shion mencoba menghadang tapi.. akhirnya sebuah pukulan melayang juga ke wajah cantik Shion. Sasuke memukulnya, dasar pembual! Kini giliran Shion yang sedikit terlempar. Itu pasti sakit sekali. Uchiha bugsu itu pun mencengkram peregelangan tangan kananku. Ia menatapku dengan nyalang.

"Jauhi kakakku!" bentaknya. Aku terkaget mendengarnya. 'Apa dia bilang? Memangnya siapa yang berusaha mendekati kakaknya?' batinku bertanya-tanya. Mataku melirik kea rah Shion yang mencoba berdiri sambil memegangi wajahnya yang terlihat bekas lebam.

"Apa maksudmu sih? Aku tidak mendekati kakakmu!" balasku tak kalah kencang.

"Heh dengar, ya! Jangan ganggu keluarga Uchiha lagi atau akan.." kalimat Sasuke terhenti saat kulihat seseorang dating dan langsung menampar pipi Sasuke dengan keras. "Atau apa? Sudah berani mengancam orang kau rupanya? Ayah dan ibu tidak pernah mengajarkanmu untuk begini, kan?" Tanya Itachi yang tiba-tiba datang. Ia melepaskan cengkraman tangan Sasuke dari pergelangan tanganku. Sasuke menatap ke arah Itachi dengan tatapan kesal.

"Kenapa kau membelanya? Kau tidak tahu siapa dia! Dia pelacur yang gila harta!" Sasuke berkata begitu pada Itachi dengan suara keras. Rasanya hatiku bagai ditusuk ribuan jarum dan kini hancur berkeping-keping. Apa tadi dia bilang? Hatiku benar-benar sakit.

PLAK PLAK

Itachi menampar pipi Sasuke kiri dan kanan secara bergantian dengan cepat. "Jaga mulutmu!" bentak Itachi. Kali ini terdengar sangat mengerikan. Aku hanya bisa diam terpaku. Hatiku rasanya benar-benar 'menclos'. Sasuke memegangi kedua pipinya yang tadi di tampar Itachi. Ia menatap benci ke arahku. Dapat kulihat ada genangan air mata yang menutupi mata hitamnya. Ia pun segera berlari memasuki mobil dan segera tancap gas, pergi menjauh dari kami semua. Badanku bergetar, tak percaya akan mendengar kalimat seperti itu dari bibir Sasuke. Pemuda yang pernah menjadi orang yang sangat kucintai. Air mataku pun sudah tak dapat kubendung lagi. Meleleh begitu saja melewati pipiku. Shion menghampiriku lalu memelukku dari samping. Aku hanya terdiam dan tak dapat membalas pelukannya.

"Shion, hiks..aku tidak seperti yang ia .." ucapku di sela-sela isak tangisku. Shion menepuk-nepuk punggungku dengan pelan. "Aku tahu," jawab Shion singkat, namun dapat menenangkanku. Inilah gunanya sahabat.

"Ino, kau baik-baik saja kan? Lalu Shion-san.. apa kau baik-baik saja? Pipimu lebam lho!" ujar Itachi khawatir. Aku menatap Itachi lalu mengangguk.

"Tubuhku baik-baik saja, namun hatiku tidak," jawabku seadanya. Mataku menatap kosong pada pemuda di hadapanku. Itachi lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Shion. Shion hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Aku baik-baik saja kok. Kalau baru segini sih sudah biasa," jawab Shion. Itachi menatap Shion sambil memasang pose berfikir. Aku juga jadi ikut menatap Shion karena penasaran apa yang sedang di perhatikan oleh Itachi.

"Apa benar kau Shion yang kutemui di kantin tadi? Kukira kau perempuan lembut yang anggun, hmm.." kata Itachi. Shion terlihat kaget dan seperti mengeluarkan hawa-hawa hitam sambil memasang sebuah senyum yang tak dapat di tebak. "Aku tidak anggun kok," ucapnya pelan. Melihat itu aku pun tertawa kecil.

"Shion itu jadi begitu kalau ada Neji senpai aja! Haha" tawaku. Shion menginjak kakiku sambil mengulum bibir bawahnya. Ia melepaskan pelukannya dariku. Wajah putihnya mulai di penuhi rona merah muda yang membuatnya terlihat manis. "Aku tidak begitu kok!" serunya. Itachi tersenyum simpul. Ia lalu mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

"Jadi kau suka padanya ya, tapi maaf ya aku tidak bisa membantumu untuk hal yang satu itu," kata Itachi. Shion pun membuang muka sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Aku tahu kok," ucap Shion pelan. Aku pun menepuk bahu Shion dengan pelan.

"Lagipula Shion kan takut pada Gaara.. itai!" aku meringis kesakitan saat Shion mencubit perutku. "Sudah diam ah! Ayo kita pulang saja"

"Tidak jadi ke tukang kaset?" tanyaku. Shion menggeleng. "Aku sedang bad mood nih, seragam kita juga basah" jawab Shion. Aku mengangguk saja. Toh yang ingin ke tukang kaset juga dia kan, jadi aku tidak kecewa. Itachi berdehem pelan, mungkin untuk menegaskan eksistensinya pada kami.

"Kalian naik mobilku saja, biar kuantar pulang" ajak Itachi. Aku dan Shion sempat berpandangan sebentar lalu tersenyum dan mengangguk semangat.

"Ayo!" seru kami berdua. Itachi berjalan duluan ke arah mobilnya yang terparkir tak jauh dari tempat kami berdiri tadi. Kami hanya mengikutinya dari belakang. Shion menarik-narik seragamku dengan pelan.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku. Ia meletakan telunjuknya di depan bibirnya, seakan mengisyaratkanku untuk diam. Aku menatapnya dengan bingung. "Hey Ino, perasaanku saja atau Itachi senpai memang suka padamu?" Tanya Shion dengan tatapan jail-nya. Aku segera menggeleng dan memaksakkan sebuah senyum. "Tidak mungkin," jawabku seadanya. Shion tersenyum semakin jail.

"Tapi sumpah, dia terlihat berkharisma lho! Sepertinya cocok denganmu!" bisik Shion. Wajahku memerah mendengar itu.

"Sudah diamlah kau Shion!" seruku dengan keras sehingga membuat Itachi menengok ke arahku dengan tatapan heran dan Shion yang menatapku sambil menahan tawa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Normal POV**

Seorang pemuda _blonde_ sedang sibuk melamunkan sesuatu. 'Yamanaka Ino, heh?' pikirnya. Seulas senyum licik terlukis di wajah manisnya.

'Sepertinya ini mulai semakin seru' pikirnya lagi. Ia pun kembali sibuk dengan alam pikirannya itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

Oke, kali ini udah lebih panjang dari chapter yang kemaren-kemaren kan? Makasih ya buat yang udah mau review apalagi mem-fave fic ini. Review dari kalian semakin membuat saya semangat. Maaf kalau ada typo, authornya males meriksa.

Jujur, ini adalah pengerjaan fic tercepat yang pernah saya buat (pengerjaannya lho! Bukan publishnya! Lagi susah ke warnet nih!).

Langsung kirimkan bantuan anda berupa review ke nomor rekening 7024526/3/ di bank FFn atas nama Hime Uguisu XD dengan cara mengklik tombol REVIEW di bawah ini d(o)b


	4. Chapter 4

Hohoho, saya datang kembali! Apa kabar minna? :D *basa basi*

Balas Review dulu ah~:

**kyu's Neli-chan:** ntar ada alesannya kok kenapa sasu ama naru boleh. Nanti ya penyebab sasuino putusnya 3digampar. Neji ama Gaara udah pacaran disini. Dan, authornya memang fujoshi! Kyaa.. kalau NejiGaa sih dah pernah buat fic nya, silahkan bisa di RnR. Arigatou.

**Yamanaka Chika**: Hmm.. gak tau tuh #slapped. Ntar authornya jelasin satu-satu kok, hehe. Arigatou!

**Minami22**: Kalau chap 3 bulan juli, harusnya chap 4nya bulan Agustus, ya? Haha, kidding. Nih dah di update. Makasih untuk senantiasa cerewet buat minta fic ini di update! Log-In dong!

**Tachi Edogawa**: Mau diapain Deidara? Diapain ya? Silahkan baca! Arigatou.

**Sukie 'Suu' Foxie**: Makasih banget koreksinya! Iya itu saya lupa lagi Pov siapa! Hehe.. siapa tau kalau sering baca bisa jadi fujoshi..? bohong, bercanda kok! Arigatou!

**Anasasori29**: Entah kenapa authornya gak bisa ngebayangin fic dimana Deidara bisa straight #ditonjokdeidara. Huwaa reviewer udah pada mikir yang enggak-enggak tentang Deidara no koto, ya? Kalau gitu silahkan baca lanjutannya! Arigatou!

**risa-chan-amarfi**: Tentu, tentu sangat bisa di jelasin. Tapi harus ngikutin fic ini terus dan tinggalkan jejak berupa review ya! Arigatou!

**Ann Kei**: Gak papa kok, yang penting review, hehe. Gaara kan ceritanya pacarnya Neji, maap ya authornya belon jelasin hal itu. Arigatou!

**KagiyamaHINA-chan**: Maaf ya kalau gak suka BL, author hobby campurin pairing ==". Sasuke kan memang 'imoutou' yang baik, haha #dichidori. Arigatou!

Hmm, sepertinya udah pada ngira yang si pirang di bagian terakhir kemaren tuh Deidei, ya? Deidei bukan ya? Buat yang masih bertanya seperti itu, silahkan baca lanjutannya di chapter ini! Arigatou, minna ga daisuki :3

**Disclaimer:**

Masashi Kishimoto

**Pairing:**

Itachi – Ino,

**Slight**:

ShikaTema (ntar ya..), SasuNaru, ItaDei (chotto, ii?), NejiGaa

**Summary:**

Chap. 3! Dia membuatku patah hati, tapi kini semua luka itu hilang tak berbekas karena kehadiran Itachi. Jujur aku menyayanginya, namun aku takut ia akan sama dengan adiknya. **B'day fic for Minami22, 22 Mei 2011**, RnR please.

* * *

><p><strong>Can you feel this?<strong>

A

**Naruto Fanfic**

By

**Hime Uguisu**

**Birthday Fic For **

**Minami22**

**22 Mei 2011**

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

Pemuda pirang itu tersentak saat orang di sebelahnya menepuk bahunya. Ia menengok ke arah pemuda _onyx_ yang mengganggu acara melamunnya.

"Naru, sudah sampai rumahmu nih" ujar Sasuke sambil menghentikan mobilnya tepat di depan pagar sebuah rumah besar. Rumah bercat peach itu begitu megah untuk sekedar di huni oleh seorang anak, kedua orang tuanya, dan beberapa pelayan. Rumah megah keluarga Namikaze.

"Ah, iya. Aku pulang dulu ya, Sas. Kau hati-hati di jalan," kata Naruto sambil membuka pintu mobil di sebelahnya. Ia tersenyum penuh arti pada pemuda Uchiha itu. Sasuke hanya membalas dengan senyum tipis. Setelah Naruto menutup pintu mobil itu, Sasuke pun segera melajukan mobilnya lagi menuju ke kediamannya. Naruto menatap kepergian mobil sport biru itu. Lalu ia segera berjalan memasuki pagar rumahnya yang langsung di bukakkan oleh sang satpam. Satpam itu segera membungkukan badan begitu Naruto melintas di hadapannya. Sebagai tuan yang di kenal baik hati, Naruto tersenyum pada satpamnya lalu melenggang melewati jalanan luas untuk sampai ke pintu rumahnya.

Begitu ia membuka pintu rumahnya, lagi-lagi pelayannya membungkukan badan. Naru tersenyum tipis lalu melewati para pelayannya yang memberikan senyuman tulus mereka.

"Tuan Naru itu gak sombong ya! Itu yang bikin aku betah kerja di sini,"

"Ia dia ramah. Gak seperti tuan muda kaya lainnya yang sombong sekali,"

Bisikan para pelayannya itu dapat terdengar di telinga Naruto walau samar-samar. Ia menyeringai kecil dan berjalan menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya yang terdapat di lantai dua.

'Ramah, eh?' batin Naruto. Tangannya menurunkan kenop pintu kamarnya dan ia pun berjalan memasuki kamarnya yang bercat jingga itu. Ia merebahkan dirinya di ranjang _king size_-nya. Begitulah dia, saat pulang sekolah yang menyambutnya hanyalah para pelayannya. Kedua orang tuanya sibuk sendiri dengan urusan mereka. Bahkan kadang jika orang tuanya sedang sibuk sekali, ia hanya bertemu mereka lewat _web cam_ saja. Namun sebagai ganti dari kasih sayang orang tuanya itu, ia di berikan fasilitas yang lebih dari cukup baginya. Tangan _tan_-nya meraba-raba meja di sebelah ranjangnya. Ia membuka laci meja itu dan mengambil beberapa lembar kertas. Ia tertawa licik begitu melihatnya.

"Bagaimana kalau ini tersebar ke sekolah, ya? Ah tidak, jangan sekarang. Nanti saja, tidak perlu terburu-buru," ucapnya pada diri sendiri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ino's POV**

Aku melempar tas-ku dengan kesal ke ranjangku. Aku muak! Kutatap sebuah figura yang tergantung di diding kamarku. Kulihat wajah tampan yang terbingkai di dalam figura itu. Wajah seorang Uchiha dan aku yang sedang tersenyum ceria. Tak dapat kutahan lagi air mata yang melesak ingin terjatuh saat menatap foto itu. Aku memegang figura itu dan melepasnya dari pengaitnya. Air mataku menetes membasahi kaca pelindung gambar itu. Tak lama kemudian kubanting figura itu dengan sekencang-kencangnya ke lantai. Kaca tak bersalah itu pun pecah dan beberapa potongan kecil darinya mengotori lantai.

"Aku semakin kesal padamu! Ini bukan April Mop, kan? Bukan kan? Hiks.." aku menangis semakin menjadi. Setidaknya aku bisa menangis selama ayahku belum pulang. Bisa gawat kalau ia melihatku begini, si Sasuke itu bisa di goreng nanti. Kuberjalan menuju meja rias yang tak jauh dari tempat awal figura itu. Kutatap pantulan diriku di sana. 'Wajahku jelek sekali kalau menangis begini' pikirku. Kuambil sehelai tissue yang terletak di meja, dan mengelap sisa air mataku.

"Kenapa? Salahku apa? Aku kan masih.. masih menyayangi.. argh! Tidak ada kata sayang lagi untukmu, tau!" aku marah-marah sambil menunjuk kesal cermin di hadapanku. Kalau ada orang yang lewat mungkin mereka akan berfikir aku ini gila atau aku ini seperti Patrick Star karena memarahi bayanganku sendiri. Tapi untungnya tidak mungkin ada orang lewat di kamarku.

'_Light Song_

_Kimi no kage wo terashite (Light Song)_

_Kimi no sugata sagasu no (Light Song)_

_Tsunaida te wa hodokete (Light Song...)_

_Tsudzuru yo kimi no namae'_

Lantunan lagu "Light Song" yang dinyanyikan oleh Hatsune Miku itu bordering menandakan ada e-mail. Aku merogoh saku jasku dan mengambil hp-ku. Ku tatap layarnya. Benar saja, ada e-mail dari Shion.

_From : Miko_no_Shion_

_To : InoFlower_Lover_

_Subject: none_

_Ino, daijoubu ka? Jangan terlalu di fikirkan ya soal omongannya itu. Anggap saja dia hanya seonggok batu gak penting. Keep smile :D_

Aku tersenyum membaca e-mail dari Shion itu. Aku pun menekan tombol untuk me-reply.

_From : Miko_no_Shion_

_To : InoFlower_Lover_

_Subject: Re-none_

_Aku baik-baik saja. Harusnya kau yang lebih mengkhawatirkan dirimu sendiri. Sudah ya, aku mau mandi dulu._

Aku pun meletakan handphone-ku di atas kasur. Ku ambil handuk dan segera mandi untuk mendinginkan kepalaku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Masih dengan Ino's Point Of View di sini. Sekarang sudah keesokkan harinya. Saat ini pukul 7.45. Bel masuk sekolah masih belum berbunyi, masih 15 menit lagi. Aku duduk di bangku kelasku sambil membaca novel yang baru saja kubeli minggu lalu. Konsentrasiku terus berpusat pada tiap untaian kata yang tertulis di novel itu sampai telapak tangan seseorang menghalangi penglihatanku. Aku meraba tangan itu dan tersenyum.

"Shion, ada apa?" tanyaku. Setelah itu ku dengar Shion tertawa pelan. Ia pun melepaskan tangannya dari mataku dan duduk di bangku sebelahku, seperti biasa.

"Ketauan ya kalau itu aku?" Tanya Shion. Aku mengangguk. "Siapa lagi coba yang akan begitu?" tanyaku. Ia pun tersenyum dan aku pun ikut tersenyum. Aku pun menutup novelku dan berbincang-bincang dengan Shion. Keributan di kelas pun terhenti secara tiba-tiba. Aku dan Shion saling berpandangan bingung, dan menengok ke arah pintu kelas. Cih, si pusat perhatian sudah datang rupanya. Pantas saja kelas langsung hening tiba-tiba. Eh? Kok yang datang cuma si 'pusat perhatian 2' (Naruto)? Mana si 'pusat perhatian 1' (Sasuke)? Semua mata tertuju padanya, udah jadi Miss Universe dadakan deh tuh orang. Ada yang berbisik-bisik, menatapnya dengan pandangan iri, sebal, aneh, dan macam-macam respon saat sang Namikaze itu masuk ke kelas. Wajar saja sih kalau dia jadi pusat perhatian, dia kan memang dari dulu juga popular, anak kepala sekolah gitu lho.

"Hee.. mana si Sasu-koi mu itu?" Tanya Shion dengan nada mengejek saat pemuda pirang itu duduk tepat di depannya. Naruto menengok dan menjawab dengan canggung.

"Izin, katanya kurang enak badan," jawab Naruto seadanya. Kulihat seulas senyum sinis terlukis di wajah Shion.

"Sakit? Masih belom mati juga ya? Bilangin nanti sama koibito-mu itu, seharusnya dia mati saja sekalian" ucap Shion lembut namun menusuk. Naruto hanya terdiam dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke papan tulis. Aku menyikut lengan Shion.

"Oi, dasar jail!" bisikku. Lalu kami pun terkikik geli. Tak lama suara bel sekolah yang nyaring dan menyebalkan (?) itu pun berbunyi menandakan pelajaran akan segera di mulai. Haah.. aku sama sekali tidak berniat belajar, habis guru yang masuk pada jam pertama ini si Jiraiya sih, guru cabul yang ingin sekali ku kuliti dan kumutilasi badannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bel pulang sekolah sudah terdengar lagi. Waktu berjalan begitu cepat tanpa terasa. Kami (baca: aku dan Shion) pun sedang berjalan melalui koridor sekolah yang masih di lalui oleh banyak siswa yang semangat untuk pulang dengan ababilnya. Kami sih hanya berjalan santai saja. Eh, aku belum bilang ya? Hari ini aku ada kegiatan club basket dan seperti biasa, Shion akan menungguku di sana. Kami menghentikan langkah kaki saat sudah tiba di depan pintu ruang club basket. Ruangan club basket sangat luas karena terdapat lapangan basket indoor di dalamnya. Aku pun membuka pintunya dan kami masuk ke dalam. Shion menunggu sambil duduk di salah satu tempat duduk yang tertata rapi. Ruangan club basket sih sebenarnya memang tempat untuk menonton pertandingan basket di sekolah ini. Jadi ada banyak sekali kursi penonton yang tersedia di sini mengelilingi lapangan luas ini. Dan Shion duduk di salah satu kursi terdepan.

Aku berjalan menuju ruang ganti sambil membawa baju basketku. Di dalam ruang ganti sudah ada Tenten dan beberapa cewek lain.

"Ino, tumben kau baru datang," sapa Tenten saat aku memasuki ruang ganti. Aku tersenyum tipis.

"Tadi agak telat keluar kelasnya karena si guru psikopat itu," jawabku. Tenten ber-oh ria. Guru psikopat? Siapa lagi kalau bukan Orochimaru itu. Setelah selesai mengganti dengan seragam basket berwarna biru muda ini, aku dan Tenten pun berjalan menuju lapangan. Di lapangan ternyata anggota cowok sudah sibuk latihan men-dribble bola, pura-pura bertanding, slam dunk, berlari-lari, pemanasan, dll.

"Hei Ino!" sapa Itachi. Ia melambaikan tangannya padaku. Aku pun membalas lambaian tangannya itu. Ia pun berlari ke arahku. Sedangkan Tenten menatap kami heran.

"Psst, sejak kapan kau akrab dengan Itachi?" Tanya Tenten. Aku hanya bisa mengeluarkan sebuah cengiran polos.

"Belum lama kok," jawabku. Saat Itachi tiba di depan kami, Tenten segera berjalan pergi meninggalkan kami. Bilangnya sih ingin menghampiri pelatih. Aku dan Itachi terdiam cukup lama sambil berpandangan. Sampai suara berat Itachi itu memecahkan keheningan kami.

"Maaf soal ketidak sopanan Sasuke kemarin. Dia benar-benar memalukkan Uchiha," ujar Itachi. Aku hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Sudahlah, tidak perlu di bahas," ucapku. Itachi hanya membalas dengan 'hn' khas Uchiha. Lalu kami pun berbaur dengan teman lain di lapangan, sebelum pelatih marah-marah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kegiatan club telah usai. Semua anggota club yang lain sudah pulang. Karena minggu lalu aku tidak latihan, maka pelatih menyuruhku latihan ekstra. Aku juga sudah menyuruh Shion pulang duluan, kasian dia kalau menunggu lebih lama. Aku duduk di kursi yang terdapat di ruang ganti. Kini aku sedang merapikan barang-barangku dan melipat baju basketku untuk di masukan ke dalam tas. Aku sudah berganti dengan seragam, hanya saja jasnya tidak ku kenakan.

Pandanganku langsung tertuju pada pintu ruang ganti saat kudengar seseorang berjalan mendekat ke arah sini. Bukannya semua sudah pulang? Apa itu hantu? Tidak jangan sampai! Pintu itu pun terbuka. Aku menunggu seseorang muncul di balik pintu itu. Kuharap kakinya tidak melayang. Tatapan tegangku langsung berubah tenang saat melihat siapa yang datang. Aku menghela nafas lega.

"Itachi senpai! Kau menganggetkanku!" seruku saat Itachi berjalan menghampiriku.

"Kenapa kau masih ada di sini? Hampir saja aku mengunci pintu ini," ujar Itachi.

"Aku baru mau pulang kok," jawabku. Kami pun terdiam lagi. Mau bagaimana lagi? Sebenarnya kan kami memang tidak terlalu akrab, kemarin-kemarin itu hanya akrab gak sengaja. Aku tersentak saat melihat pintu ruangan ini tertutup secara tiba-tiba. Itachi ikut menengok ke arah pintu yang kini sudah tertutup. Tapi wajahnya sih tenang-tenang saja, Uchiha gitu (kalau si Sasu si hoeek deh!). Aku berlari ke arah pintu dan berusaha untuk membuka pintu itu tapi tidak bisa, terkunci! Oh, siapa orang sialan yang sudah mengunciku di sini.

Itachi yang tetap _stay cool _itu akhirnya berjalan menghampiri pintu juga. Ia berusaha membuka pintu tapi tidak bisa.

"Oi, siapa di sana? Jangan jahil ya!" seru Itachi lantang. Namun tak ada jawaban. Aku pun menyerah dan memilih untuk duduk di kursi sampai ada malaikat yang menolongku. Oke, itu mustahil. Itachi pun sama halnya denganku. Ia duduk di sebelahku.

"Kita terkunci dan aku.." uacapanku di potong oleh Itachi.

"Kau takut di marahi orang tuamu? Tenang nanti aku akan menjelaskan pada orang tuamu,"

"Bukan itu! Aku.."

"Kau ketakutan? Tenang saja, tidak ada satu setan pun yang berani menngganggu kalau ada aku,"

"Aduh.. bukan itu! Dengar dulu dong, aku.." aku menghentikan ucapanku saat perutku berbunyi dengan tidak elitnya. Dasar perut, bikin malu saja!

"Kau..lapar?" Tanya Itachi menurunkan sebelah alisnya. Aku mengangguk malu. Sedikit semburat merah menghiasi pipiku. Itachi hanya geleng-geleng kepala. "Aku tidak punya makanan, maaf ya" ucapnya. Aku menggangguk.

"Gak papa. Gak perlu minta kok," balasku. Aku pun teringat sesuatu dan menjentikan jari dengan latar sebuah lampu bersinar di atasku. "Aku ingat!" seruku bersemangat. Segera ku rogoh tasku dan mendapati sebuah kotak bekal yang saat istirahat tidak kumakan. Aku pun mengeluarkannya dan memakan bento itu. Saat sedang lahap makan, aku melirik ke arah Itachi. Rasanya tega sekali aku makan sendiri tanpa menawarkan Itachi. Aku pun berinisiatif mengambil sebuah telur gulung dengan sumpit dan menyodorkannya tepat di depan mulut Itachi.

"Kau pasti lapar, ayo coba bilang 'aa'," kataku seperti membujuk anak TK untuk makan. Itachi terdiam sejenak lalu menggeleng.

"Kau saja yang makan. Aku tidak lapar," ujarnya. Aku cemberut seketika. Pura-pura kecewa padanya.

"Apa karena aku yang masak jadi kau tidak mau makan? Rasanya enak kok," ucapku memelas, bibir bawah maju sedikit, puppy eyes mode:on. Itachi menghela nafas lalu membuka mulutnya. "Aku mau makan kok kalau kau yang masak, suapi" katanya. Aku tersenyum senang. Aku pun memberikan telur gulung itu dan menyuapinya dengan sumpit. Ia mengunyah makanan itu dan tersenyum tipis.

"Rasanya enak. Kau pandai memasak juga, ya" komentarnya. Aku tersenyum puas. Entah sudah berapa kali aku tersenyum. Semoga saja setelah ini dia tidak berfikir kalau aku ini gila. 'Ini ya yang disebut bencana yang membawa berkah' pikirku. Makananku pun telah habis di makan oleh kami berdua. Ia ngotot dan bilang hanya mau makan kalau aku yang suapi, dasar. Tapi entah kenapa aku senang-senang saja. Angin dingin berhembus seakan menusuk tubuhku. Aku pun mengambil jas seragamku dan memakainya. Tanganku memeluk diriku sendiri.

"Kau kedinginan?" Tanya Itachi dengan santai. Aku mengangguk sambil menatap lurus ke arah mata _onyx_ di hadapanku. Tatapan yang begitu memabukkan dan mata yang begitu indah. Eh tunggu dulu, kutarik lagi pikiranku yang tadi berfikir 'mata yang begitu indah', sama saja aku memuji Sasuke dong! Tidak akan!

"Pasti sekarang sudah malam. Angin yang masuk dari ventilasi dingin sekali soalnya," kataku. Itachi mengangguk setuju. "Ino," Itachi memanggilku dengan lembut, membuat telingaku rasanya tergelitik. Aku menjawab "ya" dan setelahnya hening menyergap kami berdua, aku hanya diam menanti Itachi menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Dan setelahnya aku kaget setengah mati begitu kurasa ada sepasang tangan lain yang memeluk tubuhku. Bahkan hangatnya nafas Itachi dapat terasa di telinga kananku. Ia memelukku dari sebelah kanan karena ia memang duduk di sebelah kananku. Kami bersandar di bangku ini dan tetap diam. Dapat kurasakan wajahku memanas.

"Sen.. senpai?" Tanyaku gugup. Itachi meletakan satu telunjuknya di depan bibirku, membuat wajahku tambah merah.

"Psst.. jangan protes. Kau kedinginan kan? Aku hanya berusaha menghangatkanmu dan menghangatkan diriku sendiri saja," jelasnya. Aku menggigit bibir bawahku. Tentu saja hanya karena hal itu, memang ada alasan lain? Lagipula Yamanaka Ino, ada sesuatu yang kau lupakan! Dia gay. H-O-M-O. Walau ia bilang sudah insaf (?), siapa yang berani jamin kalau dia sekarang udah beneran naksir cewek? Lagian gak mungkin kan dia ngembat mantan adiknya sendiri.. mungkin aja sih sebenernya, eh?

Mataku rasanya berat sekali. Tanpa bisa kupungkiri kalau aku benar-benar ngantuk! Sudahlah, aku tidak mau memikirkan bagaimana ayah kalang kabut mencariku. Aku pun memejamkan mataku perlahan. Kepalaku bersandar di dada bidang Itachi. Hei, fans Itachi jangan sirik ya! Toh Itachi juga tidak keberatan kalau aku bersandar padanya seperti ini. Dan ia malah.. mengelus kepalaku. Hah? Demi apa?

Sentuhan tangannya semakin membuatku terbuai dan mengantuk. Sungguh, aku sudah tidak perduli lagi apa yang akan terjadi besok. Mungkin kami akan bolos sehari? Jangan paksa aku untuk tetap mengikuti pelajaran besok dengan keadaan belum mandi dan salah bawa buku pelajaran ya!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Normal POV**

Sang surya telah bangun dari peraduannya dan mulai berganti sip (?) dengan sang dewi malam. Murid-murid yang kebetulan datang pagi segera berkumpul di depan mading sekolah. Banyak yang mengeluarkan komentar pedas, tatapan iri, bahkan ada juga yang terkagum. Tatapan mereka tertuju pada satu titik yang sama. Begitu terus sampai tak terasa sudah banyak sekali murid yang berkumpul. Dan seorang gadis pirang segera berlari dari kelasnya menuju mading begitu mendengar gossip dari anak-anak lain.

"Maaf permisi, permisi," kata Shion dengan agak kencang sambil berusaha menyelip diantara orang-orang yang sedang mengelilingi mading itu. Shion pun akhirnya bisa mendapatkan tempat paling depan dan menatap kaget ke arah mading.

"Apa-apaan sih ini?" bentak Shion lalu melepaskan foto itu dari mading dan berlari meninggalkan kumpulan manusia yang meneriakinya dan protes karena foto itu di ambil begitu saja oleh Shion. Dengan langkah tergesa-gesa Shion berlari menuju ruang club basket. Rupanya di sana sudah banyak orang-orang yang meminta masuk ke dalam, namun beberapa anggota club basket menghalangi pintu. Mereka tak mengizinkan orang selain club basket untuk masuk.

"Biarkan aku masuk!" seru gadis itu sambil menarik kerah baju salah satu anggota club basket yang menghalangi pintu masuk. Shion memandang tajam ke arah orang itu dan mengepalkan tangannya, seakan mengancam akan menghajar orang itu jika menghalangi jalannya. Akhirnya Shion pun di beri jalan untuk masuk ke dalam. Ia segera melangkahkan kakinya dengan tergesa ke arah ruang ganti wanita di club dan di depan pintu ruang ganti sudah ada Ino dan Itachi yang sedang di ceramahi oleh Gaara dan Neji? 'Oh, _god_!' batin Shion.

"Kalian itu apa-apaan coba?" Tanya pemuda Sabaku yang sedang berdiri di depan Ino dan Itachi. Dua orang yang sedang di tegur itu hanya duduk terdiam.

"Semuanya salah paham, kami tidak melakukan apa-apa! Sungguh!" jelas Itachi, Ino pun ikut mengangguk. Neji menatap kedua temannya itu lalu menghela nafas panjang. Shion pun menghampiri mereka dan berdiri di sebelah Ino yang masih terduduk. Ia mengguncang-guncangkan bahu sahabatnya itu.

"Kenapa di mading ada foto kau berdua dengan Itachi senpai di dalam ruang ganti sedang tertidur? Semalaman kau tidur dengannya?" Tanya Shion. Ino mengangguk pelan. Lalu gadis bermata _aquamarine_ itu memeluk gadis _violet_ di depannya.

"Aku berani sumpah, aku hanya tidur saja kok. Kemarin ada orang yang mengunci kami di ruang ganti!" jelas Ino. Air mata membasahi pipi putihnya. Shion terdiam lalu mengusap punggung sahabatnya itu. "_I belive in you_," lalu mereka pun tersenyum. Shion menatap Itachi dan Itachi hanya angkat bahu saja. "Aku juga tidak tahu siapa yang mengunci kami. Mungkin orangnya sudah merencanakan semua ini," ujar Itachi sambil berusaha mengingat-ingat kembali. Akhirnya setelah berunding, mereka semua memutuskan untuk mengumpulkan anggota club basket di lapangan indoor itu. Semuanya sudah berbaris memanjang, perempuan di depan dan laki-lakinya di belakang. Sedangkan Shion duduk di bangku tempat biasa pelatih dan pemain cadangan duduk. Itachi berdiri seorang diri di depan mereka semua (kecuali Shion). Ia melipat tangan di depan dada sambil terus melirik seluruh anggota club basket yang jumlahnya tidak banyak itu secara bergantian.

"Siapa diantara kalian yang pulangnya paling akhir?" Tanya Itachi. Hening dan Ino pun angkat tangan. Itachi menepuk dahinya.

"Maksudku selain kau! Kalau kau sih sudah jelas," kata Itachi sambil memutar bola matanya malas. Ino hanya mengeluarkan cengiran polos dan kembali menurunkan sebelah tangannya. Pintu masuk sudah dikunci agar tidak ada orang lain yang bisa masuk, pengecualian untuk Shion. Hening kembali menemani ruangan luas itu. Itachi masih berdiri dengan gaya angkuh menunggu pengakuan dari mereka. Lalu tiba-tiba di kepalanya terngiang kata-kata Deidara kemarin. Ia pun menatap Deidara dengan penuh curiga.

"Deidara, apa kemarin kau pulang paling akhir?" Tanya Itachi. Deidara balas menatap tatapan tajam Itachi dengan tatapan bingung. Ia memiringkan kepalanya sedikit dan otaknya berusaha memutar ulang rekaman kemarin. Ia pun menggeleng setelah beberapa detik mengingat. "Tidak" jawab pemuda pirang manis itu. Itachi terus menatap Deidara dengan tatapan yang seakan berkata 'ayo-cepat-mengaku-atau-kuhajar-kau'. Dan Deidara sampai harus mengusap keringat dingin yang tiba-tiba mengalir dari pelipisnya.

"Sumpah, kemarin aku pulang dengan Sasori dan itu pun masih banyak anak-anak yang berlatih," jawab Deidara. Lalu mata _sapphire_-nya menatap Sasori meminta persetujuan. Sasori pun mengangguk singkat. Itachi hanya ber-oh ria. Walau ia percaya pada Sasori tapi entah kenapa ia tak bisa percaya pada Deidara. Pemuda pirang itu akhir-akhir ini terlalu misterius, pikirnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Haduh parah banget! Rasanya tegang banget kalau diintrogasi sama Itachi senpai! Tatapan matanya itu lho yang gak nahan! Bikin ngeri!" seru Tenten saat anggota basket sudah boleh di bubarkan. Ino mengangguk setuju. "Walau aku tidak ikut diintrogasi tapi rasanya ngeri juga melihatnya!" respon Ino. Shion hanya tersenyum geli saja. Dalam hati ia bersyukur tidak ikut ditanya-tanyai seperti itu. Kalau ia sampai diintrogasi juga, ia pasti sudah gugup sekali.

"Hei, kalu lihat tidak saat Deidara senpai keluar ruangan? Aku lihat mata Itachi senpai menatapnya dengan tajam sekali!" kata Shion ikut berbaur dalam percakapan itu. Ino dan Tenten pun mengangguk setuju. Semuanya pun terdiam di depan pintu ruang kelas Tenten. "Ada apa, ya?" Tanya Tenten entah pada siapa. Merasakan suasana yang berat, Tenten pun segera menepuk pundak Shion dan Ino. "Aku masuk ke kelas duluan ya!" seru gadis berambut cokelat itu dan ia pun melenggang masuk ke dalam kelasnya. Sedangkan Ino dan Shion melanjutkan langkah kaki mereka melewati koridor sekolah itu untuk sampai ke kelas mereka berdua.

"Maaf aku terlambat, tadi ada sedikit urusan dengan anggota club basket," ujar Shion saat membuka pintu kelasnya. Tentu saja ia jadi terlambat masuk kelas. Guru Iruka yang kebetulan sedang mengajar itu pun hanya mengangguk dan mempersilahkan Shion duduk. Sebelum duduk, Shion menghampiri guru berkuncir satu itu.

"Sensei, Ino izin," jelas Shion. Guru Iruka mengangguk lagi, "aku tahu" jawabnya singkat dan Shion pun duduk di bangku kelasnya. Kemana Ino? Jangan ditanya, bukannya dia sudah bilang tidak akan masuk sekolah? Tentu saja, mau di kemanakan harga dirinya kalau ia datang ke sekolah dengan rambut tidak rapi dan baju yang pastinya.. bau? Entahlah.

.

.

.

**Ino's POV**

Aku berjalan dengan malas menuju pintu keluar utama gedung sekolah ini. Lalu langkah kakiku segera terhenti dan mataku pun langsung tertuju pada sebuah mobil sedan hitam yang berhenti tepat di depanku yang baru keluar dari gedung sekolah itu. Kulihat perlahan kaca mobil itu turun dan menampakan sosok yang sedang duduk di bangku penyetir. Rambut hitam itu, Itachi.

"Ayo pulang bersamaku. Atau kau lebih suka naik bus dengan keadaan begitu? Aku sudah mengabari ayahmu tentang kejadian kemarin, tenang saja" ajak Itachi. Aku pun mengangguk semangat.

"Kebetulan sekali aku memang malas naik bus! Terima kasih ya!" seruku. Tanganku segera membuka pintu mobil Itachi. Aku pun duduk menyamankan posisiku di jok mobil yang di lapisi sarung jok berbahan kulit. Itachi segera menginjak gasnya dan pergi meninggalkan lingkungan sekolah setelah mengantongi izin dari kepala sekolah agar ia dan aku tidak hadir dulu hari ini. Itachi gitu lho, guru mana yang tidak percaya padanya? Murid teladan, pintar dan berprestasi sih. Aku hanya tersenyum senang, senang karena bisa membolos dan diizinkan sekolah!

"Ino," suara berat namun lembut itu memanggilku. Perasaanku saja atau kurasa suara dinginnya perlahan melembut dari hari ke hari? Ah, kalian juga merasakannya? Kita sehati, ya! Aku pun menengok ke arahnya sebagai respon dariku. Itachi masih berkonsentrasi menatap jalan. Aku percaya kok kalau dia sudah punya SIM. "Kau lapar tidak?" tanyanya tanpa menengok ke arahku. Aku mengangguk, "he'eh. Memang kenapa?" Tanyaku. Kulihat Itachi menggigit bibir bawahnya, sepertinya ia sedang mencari suatu kata yang tepat. Aku sih masih menatapnya agar ia merasa kalau aku menunggu kata-katanya.

"Anou, itu.. mungkin tidak sopan bertanya begini tapi.. di rumahmu nanti ada makanan, kan?" tanyanya. Hening. Beberapa detik berlalu kami saling terdiam sampai akhirnya suara tawaku memecahkan kesunyian kami.

"Haha, maksudnya kau ingin makan di rumahku? Entahlah, tapi kalau tidak ada aku akan memasak untukmu!" aku pun berbicara dan kembali tertawa. Itachi memajukan sedikit bibirnya karena.. kesal? "Huh, tidak apa-apa, kan? Habis rumahmu kan sudah dekat sekali," tanya Itachi dan aku pun menepuk-nepuk bahunya sambil masih menahan tawaku,

"Tentu saja boleh! Hei, kalau kau kesal seperti itu kau jadi mirip remaja perempuan yang tsundere deh! Haha.." dan detik berikutnya Itachi menghentikan mobilnya tepat di depan rumahku. Bukan untuk turun, namun untuk mengelitikiku habis-habisan.

"Stop! Atau nanti tak sengaja kupukul lho! Haha.,,. Stop! Ah!" ucapku diselingi dengan tertawa. Ia mengelitiki perutku sampai rasanya aku susah bernafas saking gelinya. "Makanya jangan menghinaku, ya, bocah!" katanya. Ia pun menghentikan aktivitas menyebalkannya dan turun dari mobil. Dengan cepat ia sudah membuka pintu untukku. Aku yang sedang bersandar di pintu pun jadi terjatuh ke belakang. Untung ia dengan sigap menahan tubuhku. Kalau aku tadi sampai jatuh dan terbentur aspal dengan gak elitnya, harga diriku mau di taruh di mana? Apa kalian bilang? Di laut? Kugigit nanti kalau berani berkata begitu lagi! Lho kenapa aku jadi ketularan Kiba yang suka main gigit?

"Terima kasih" ucapku pelan. Ia pun membantuku keluar dari mobil dan aku pun menutup pintu mobilnya setelah berhasil keluar dari mobil (?). Itachi menekan tombol kunci otomatis untuk mobilnya dan kami pun masuk ke dalam rumahku ini. Kubuka pintu rumah dan tidak mendapati siapa-siapa di dalam. Tadi di dekat teras juga motor ayah tidak ada. Berarti ayah sudah berangkat ke toko. Eh, tunggu.. berarti hari ini aku hanya berduaan dengan Itachi di sini?

* * *

><p><strong>TBC alias <strong>**つづく**

Aduh word-nya jadi 4.000! Gak papa kan? Jangan mabok ya! Ceritanya doang sih cuma 3.900 (dari "Normal POV – TBC"). Gomen kalau ada yang merasa kebanyakan, hehe.

Habis saya ke asikkan sih ngetiknya, soalnya saya ditemani dengan lagu-lagu dari my beloved husband, **Kagamine Len**! Hey, barusan siapa tuh yang langsung nampol gua pake sapu? Oke abaikan, jadi langsung Review aja kalau mau ceritanya lanjut ya!

Arigatou buat **Minami22** yang makin bersikap layaknya editor saya (ngomel-ngomelin saya biar cepet nyelesain chap demi chap) dan maaf saya gak bisa bocorin cerita duluan dong.. ntar gak adil. Dan arigatou juga buat Reader yang senantiasa membaca fic ini, tinggalkanlah jejak kalian (Review) agar saya bisa membalas komentar kalian!


	5. Chapter 5

Phuaaah.. akhirnya chapter ini beres juga! Sumpah demi ya, 'editor' saya cerewet bangeet, tapi dianya malah gak review chap. kemaren *lirik **Minami22***! Dan jadilah chapter ini selesai pas bulan agustus. Ini rekor tercepat saya dalam meng-update chapter fanfic! *Author lelet*.Beneran deh! Hope you'll enjoy it.

Balasan Review:

**Yamanaka Chika**: Makasih dah review! Yang ngunciin siapa ya? *lirik Itachi sama Ino*. Hehe, Sasuke di chap kemaren lagi males saya munculin. Bingung dia mau ngomong apaan. Tapi di chap ini dialog-nya banyak kok *mungkin*.

**kyu's neli-chan**: Saya juga suka SasuNaru, tapi gak tau deh dua-dua-nya bisa insyaf apa gak. Masa sih? Masa sih? *berbinar-binar* Arigatou..! saya cuma gak mau ngerusak suasana serius di fic ini aja kok, makannya berusaha masukin humor ringan aja.

**Anasasori29**: Pein gak ada sih, jadi Deidei-nya ganggu Itachi deh *digaplok*. SasoSaku kayaknya gak bisa deh, authornya gak begitu mendalami pair itu. Thanks!

**Tachi Edogawa**: Kali, ya? *pasang tampang innocent* *digampar Tachi-san*. Ini udah di update, silahkan baca! Arigatou!

**Sukie 'Suu' Foxie**: Kerasa ya humornya? Hehe. Gak akan, janji deh kalau BL-nya gak akan berubah jadi YAOI, jadi tetep RnR, ya? *ngarep*. Sankyu!

**Hime Mitsuki**: Makasih! Boleh banget, silahkan, silahkan! XD

**haruno gemini-chan**: Kalau mau, bawa pulang aja itachinya *dorong-dorong Itachi*. Berduaan? Berduaan doang gak ya? Haha.. Thanks dah review!

**el Cierto**: Gak papa kok, yang penting tetep review, hehe. Semoga suka momen-momen ItaIno di chap ini juga! Arigatou!

**Disclaimer:**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Can You Feel This? © Hime Uguisu

**Pairing:**

Itachi – Ino,

**Slight**:

ShikaTema (ntar ya..), SasuNaru, ItaDei (chotto, ii?), NejiGaa

**Summary:**

Chap. 5! Dia membuatku patah hati, tapi kini semua luka itu hilang tak berbekas karena kehadiran Itachi. Jujur aku menyayanginya, namun aku takut ia akan sama dengan adiknya. **B'day fic for Minami22, 22 Mei 2011**, RnR please.

* * *

><p><strong>Can you feel this?<strong>

A

**Naruto Fanfic**

By

**Hime Uguisu**

**Birthday Fic For **

**Minami22**

**22 Mei 2011**

* * *

><p><strong>Ino's POV<strong>

Aku membuka pintu rumahku. Saat sudah memasuki rumah, kami membuka alas kaki kami dan meletakannya di dalam rak sepatu. Itachi menutup kembali pintu rumah. Aku berjalan terus semakin dalam ke dalam rumah, Itachi hanya mengekor di belakangku. Saat tiba di ruang tengah yang menyatu dengan dapur, aku pun menghentikan langkahku.

"Silahkan duduk, anggap saja rumah sendiri" ucapku berbasa-basi sambil menggerilingkan bola mataku, menatap ke arah sofa terdekat yang tepat berada di depan televise. Seakan mengerti maksudku, Itachi pun mendudukkan dirinya di atas sofa berwarna cokelat itu. Aku menaiki tangga menuju kamarku. Walau rumahku tingkat, tapi sebenarnya rumahku ini sempit. Aku masuk ke dalam kamar. Meletakkan tas sekolahku diatas kasurku dan akupun masuk ke dalam kamar mandi yang terdapat di air _shower_ itu berhasil membuatku merasa sangat sejuk. Tidak mandi sejak kemarin sore sampai pagi ini lumayan membuatku tidak betah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Itachi's POV**

Aku duduk di sofa. Menunggu. Entah apa yang kutunggu. Oh, iya, aku menunggu Ino! Aku pun berusaha mencari remote tv untuk menghilangkan rasa jenuhku. Aku lumayan benci menunggu. Akhirnya aku pun menemukan benda hitam bernama remote itu dan memencet tombol-tombol di sana. Bosan, tidak ada acara yang menarik. Aku pun menyandarkan tubuhku ke sandaran sofa itu. Tak seempuk di rumahku sih, tapi lumayanlah. Tak sebagus di rumahku, tapi lumayanlah. Sofanya juga ada sedikit tambalan dan tak sebersih di rumahku sih, tapi lumayanlah. Hei! Kenapa aku jadi menghina sofa orang? Oh salahkan saja Ino yang membuatku bosan sampai ngelantur seperti tadi.

"Aku lapar" gumamku sambil memegangi perutku yang bunyi begitu saja (?). Mata _onyx_-ku menatap meja makan yang terdapat tak jauh dari sofa ini dengan tatapan memelas.

"Kapan Ino kembali lagi? Kenapa lama sekali?" aku bertanya pada angin walau aku tahu ia tak akan menjawab. Karena perut tak pernah bisa kompromi, kalian tahu kan? Aku pun memberanikan diri berjalan menuju lantai atas. Beruntunglah rumah ini kecil, sehingga satu-satunya kamar yang ada di lantai dua itu pasti kamar Ino! Aku tak perlu mencari-cari dengan susah. Segera saja kuketuk pintu kamar itu.

"Boleh aku masuk?" tanyaku. Tak mendapat jawaban apapun dari dalam, aku pun membuka pintu kamar itu. Hal yang pertama kali kudapati saat membuka pintu kamar itu adalah.. kosong! Tidak ada siapapun di dalam kamar itu. Aku pun mulai melangkahkan kakiku masuk ke dalam kamar yang bernuansa ungu itu. Hening. Tidak, ada suara di sana! Suara percikan air yang berasal dari sebuah ruangan kecil di sudut kamarnya. Mungkin itu kamar mandi? Aku pun berjalan mendekati kasur Ino dan mendudukkan diri di sana.

'Tunggu, kalau Ino mendapati aku ada di kamarnya saat dia baru keluar dari kamar mandi.. aku akan dianggap mesum. Aku harus menunggu di bawah" ucapku seraya berfikir. Aku pun beranjak dari kasur Ino dan mncoba melangkahkan kakiku. Namun rasanya berat sekali. Ada apa ini? Dan kenapa tiba-tiba di pikiranku terlintas sebuah ide.. mesum? Eh tunggu dulu? Apa mungkin aku sudah mulai normal? Aku normal? Aku harus memastikannya! Ya! Aku harus memastikan apa aku sudah normal atau belum. Caranya? God.. apa harus?

Dengan hati-hati aku berjalan mendekati pintu toilet. Berusaha tidak menimbulkan suara sedikit pun. Rasanya ada sesuatu yang membuat hatiku terus berdesir tak karuan. Aku sudah berdiri tepat di depan pintu kamar mandi itu. Dan sekarang aku bingung bagaimana caranya mengintip ke dalam. Pintu kamar mandi Ino tidak seperti pintu utama rumah ini yang memiliki lubang kunci yang bisa membuatku mengintip ke dalam dari sana. Ah iya! Ada lubang ventilasi kecil di atas pintu itu. Ukh, tidak sampai. Aku terus memutar otakku. Biar bagaimana pun juga aku harus membuktikan apakah aku sudah normal atau belum. Begini,

'Jika aku mimisan melihat Ino yang sedang mandi, berarti aku normal,'

'Tapi jika aku tetap tenang melihat Ino mandi, berarti aku masih homo!' batinku. Aku pun mencari sesuatu agar mataku bisa melihat sampai ventilasi itu. Aku mengambil sebuah kursi kecil dan meletakannya di depan pintu kamar mandi. Kunaiki kursi kecil itu dan..

Clek

Eh bunyi apa itu? Apa itu bunyi kenop pintu yang dibuka? Hah?

Belum sempat aku mengintip ke dalam, Ino sudah keburu membuka pintu kamar mandi. Aku menatap ke bawah, melihat Ino yang baru saja keluar kamar mandi dengan hanya mengenakan handuk yang membalut tubuhnya. Ia menatapku sambil terdiam. Kami sama-sama terdiam. Ino yang mendapati aku sedang berusaha mengintipnya dan aku yang mendapati Ino yang hanya memakai handuk. Apakah reaksi kami? Satu detik, dua, tiga, lima…

"HEBAAAT!"

"MAAAAF!" teriak kami bersamaan. Tentu saja yang bilang "hebat" itu Ino. Eh?

Aku segera turun dari kursi kecil itu dan berjalan mundur dengan teratur. Menjauh dari Ino dengan perlahan. Aku menundukkan kepalaku sambil berucap "maaf, maaf, maaf" berkali-kali dengan tempo yang cepat. Aku masih menundukkan kepalaku sampai kurasa sebuah sentuhan lembut di kepalaku. Aku mengangkat kepalaku perlahan dan menatap sosok cantik di depanku.

"Kau mau mengintipku? Kenapa?" Tanya Ino sambil menahan tertawa. Tak kulihat ada ekspresi marah sedikitpun di parasnya. Aku hanya bisa menggaruk kepalaku yang tak gatal dan mengangguk perlahan.

"Hanya untuk memastikan aku sudah normal atau belum. Itu saja kok" jawabku jujur. Ino hanya merespon dengan "ooh", lalu dia pun berjalan melewatiku. Ia membuka pintu lemarinya. Aku terus menatapnya entah mengapa. Menurutku dia punya kulit putih yang mulus. Ia pun terdiam di depan lemari itu.

"Jadi.." kata-katanya terhenti. Ia mengambil jeda yang membuatku bingung. Kulihat tangannya meraba ke dalam lemari.

"Kau tak mau keluar juga?" setelah berkata seperti itu dengan suara kencang, ia pun melempar kepalaku dengan sebuah hanger.

"Itai! Gomen, gomen!" dan aku pun segera berlari keluar dari kamarnya. Sumpah! Mau ditaruh di mana harga diriku sebagai "Uchiha senpai yang cool, hebat, jenius, dan tampan" ini? Mungkin sekarang Ino hanya berpikir kalau aku adalah "Uchiha senpai yang menyebalkan, payah, bodoh, dan mesum"! tidaak! Aku benar-benar bodoh sekali tadi! Ini pasti karena aku lapar, jadi otakku sedikit korslet! Ya, pasti hanya karena aku lapar. Setelah aku mengisi perutku.. semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Sambil memegangi kepalaku yang sakit, aku pun berjalan. Menuruni tangga, dan kembali duduk tenang di sofa sebelumnya. Sofa malang yang kuhina-hina sebelum ini. Beberapa menit aku menunggu, Ino pun menampakkan dirinya di hadapanku. Akhirnya..

"Aku salut denganmu tadi. Semoga saja kau sudah normal. Tapi kira-kira dong! Masa aku yang dijadikan percobaan? Huh!" ujar Ino tiba-tiba. Sekarang ia sudah berpakaian lengkap. Rambut pirangnya yang masih agak basah kini diurai. Ia tampak cocok mengenakan kaos santai berwarna pink dan celana pendek selutut berwarna biru muda. Lalu aku menatap diriku sendiri. Aku kan belum mandi?

"Yah, karena lapar pikiranku jadi error," jawabku asal. Ino mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Ia masih berdiri di depanku sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Jadi bagaimana?" tanyanya. Aku menatapnya bingung.

"Apanya yang 'bagaimana'?" tanyaku. Ia menghela nafas dan memutar bola matanya dengan malas. 'Tuh kan! Sekarang ia meremehkanku dan menganggapku orang bodoh yang kelaparan.

"Sudah 'normal' belum?" tanyanya lagi. Aku ber'oh' ria lalu menyengir paksa.

"Nggak tahu. Tadi kan aku belum sempat mengintipmu. Mungkin aku harus benar-benar mengintipmu baru aku tahu," setelah aku mengatakan itu, kurasakan kepalaku sakit sekali. Ino langsung memukul kepalaku dengan remote begitu aku selesai mengatakan hal itu.

"Enak saja! Ya sudah, ayo kita makan," ajak Ino. Ia memberi isyarat padaku agar aku mengikutinya. Aku pun mengikutinya dan kini kami sampai di meja makan yang hanya berjarak beberapa meter dari sofa tadi. Aku pun mendudukkan diri di kursi makan. Ino menyiapkan piring untukku dan meletakannya di atas meja. Setelah ia menghangatkan makanan, barulah ia meletakan piring berisi makanan itu ke atas meja. Kami pun makan dengan tenang. Akhirnya..

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Normal POV**

'Ting Tong'

Suara bel membuat Ino segera berlari menuju pintu rumahnya. Ia dan Itachi memilih untuk menonton dvd di ruang tengah rumah itu setelah makan. Dan tanpa terasa, sekarang sudah sekitar pukul setengah 3. Ino membuka pintu rumahnya. Tampaklah seorang gadis yang sangat Ino kenal, tengah berdiri di depan pintu. Ia tersenyum saat Ino membukakkan pintu untuknya.

"Shion!" seru Ino senang. Shion hanya mengeluarkan cengiran polos. Ino segera mempersilahkan Shion untuk masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Dan mereka pun berjalan menuju ruang tengah. Saat melihat Itachi sedang tiduran di atas karpet ruang tengah, Shion sempat kaget. Namun detik berikutnya ia kembali santai. Itachi hanya melirik sebentar ke arah Shion, lalu kembali menatap layar televise itu. Tangannya memencet tombol '_play_' pada remote dvd itu untuk melanjutkan film yang sempat di '_pause_' tadi. Ino pun mendudukkan dirinya di karpet, tepatnya di sebelah Itachi. Dan Shion pun meletakan tasnya di sofa, lalu mendudukkan dirinya di karpet, di sebelah Itachi juga. jadilah Itachi berbaring diantara dua gadis _blonde_ itu.

"Tak apa-apa kan aku mampir ke sini?" Tanya Shion basa-basi. Ino pun memukul bahu Shion pelan.

"Iyalah. Memang sudah berapa lama kau mengenalku? Dasar!" ujar Ino. Shion hanya tersenyum simpul. Shion dan Ino pun menengok ke arah layar kaca di hadapan mereka itu. Film yang tadi ditonton oleh Ino dan Itachi. Ino sih biasa saja menontonnya. Namun, Shion yang merasa aneh saat menontonnya. Ia pun berdehem pelan. Berhasil, Itachi dan Ino melirik ke arahnya.

"Ada apa, Shion?" Tanya Ino. Itachi pun memandangnya dengan pandangan yang seakan bertanya hal yang sama dengan Ino. Shion memegang lehernya sendiri sambil berusaha mencari kalimat yang pas.

"Apa kalian pacaran? Anou.. maksudku kalian menonton film romantis seperti ini berduaan, kan?" Tanya Shion. Hening beberapa detik. Ino _blushing_. Itachi kaget. Melihat reaksi dari orang-orang di depannya, Shion pun ikut kaget seperti Itachi. Hanya bedanya kalau Itachi tetap tak bersuara, kalau Shion malah jadi heboh.

"HEEEHH? Jadi benar?" seru Shion kelewat kencang. Itachi menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat dan Ino malah tertawa.

"Bukan begitu, Shion. Aku sengaja memutar film tentang percintaan laki-laki dan perempuan, siapa tau itu bisa membantu Itachi-senpai" jelas Ino. Setelah mendengar Ino mengatakan hal itu, Shion ber'oh' ria, dan malah Itachi yang kaget (lha?).

"Hah? Jadi untuk membantuku?" kali ini Itachi yang bingung. Ino hanya menepuk dahinya dengan frustasi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Itachi sedang bersiap-siap untuk pulang dari rumah Ino. Ia pun berjalan menuju pintu rumah itu dengan Ino dan Shion di belakangnya. Sekarang sudah pukul 5. Dan itu membuat Itachi benar-benar tidak nyaman. Bukan, bukan karena rumah Ino tidak memiliki _AC_ sehingga ia tidak betah. Bukan, bukan karena ia merasa sudah merepotkan Ino.. oke yang ini ia merasa, walau hanya sedikit. Bukan, bukan karena ada Shion yang membuat ia terganggu, bahkan mereka sudah mulai akrab. Lalu apa yang membuat Itachi tidak nyaman? Tentu saja karena ia belum mandi dari kemarin. Memang apa lagi?

"Aku pulang dulu. Maaf sudah merepotkan ya," ujar Itachi saat mereka bertiga telah sampai di depan mobil Itachi yang terparkir di luar. Ino menggeleng pelan. Seulas senyum manis terlukis di paras cantiknya. "Sama sekali tidak" balas Ino. Itachi membalasnya dengan sebuah senyum tipis yang hampir tak terlihat. Shion sudah melirik-lirik ke arah Itachi dan Ino yang kini terdiam. _Aquamarine_ dan _onyx_ itu mencoba untuk mencuri-curi pandang satu sama lain. Namun, segera menengok ke arah lain saat mereka bertemu pandang.

'Kenapa aku jadi seperti gadis remaja yang malu-malu begini? Ini pasti efek dari film tadi! Sial!' batin Itachi. Ia pun segera membuka pintu mobilnya, dan segera masuk ke dalam. Saat sudah masuk ke dalam mobil, ia membuka jendela mobilnya itu. Ino dan Shion menatap Itachi yang tersenyum lewat kaca mobilnya yang dibuka.

"Sampai jumpa besok. Terima kasih untuk hari ini, ya! Salam untuk ayahmu," ucap Itachi sebelum menutup kembali kaca mobilnya dan pergi meninggalkan dua gadis itu. Shion tersenyum jahil ke arah Ino. Ia menyikut lengan Ino dengan pelan.

"Kalimat terakhirnya itu sudah seperti dia itu pacarmu, ya!" goda Shion. Ino hanya menatap Shion dengan kesal. Ia menginjak kaki Shion, pelan sih.. namun entah kenapa membuat Shion kesakitan. "Hey!" protes Shion.

"Urusai!" seru Ino yang segera membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan memasuki halaman rumahnya. Shion terkekeh geli.

"Dasar tsundere! Sudah ya aku mau pulang juga, _jaa nee_!" ujar Shion yang mulai berjalan meninggalkan Ino sendirian. Ino hanya membalas ucapan Shion dengan lambaian tangan. Setelah Shion sudah jauh dari rumahnya, barulah ia masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Itachi memarkir mobilnya di dalam garasi rumahnya yang luas. Ia segera turun dari mobilnya itu dan berjalan menuju pintu utama rumahnya. Dan hal yang pertama kali muncul di hadapannya saat ia membuka pintu adalah.. adiknya yang sedang bersandar pada salah satu sisi pintu itu (?). Sasuke melipat tangan di depan dada sambil memasang wajah cemberutnya. Itachi yang melihat adiknya seperti itu malah mengacak-acak rambut adiknya.

"Kau manis kalau begitu," ucap Itachi. Sasuke segera menepis tangan Itachi dengan kasar. Tatapan matanya berubah semakin tajam dan penuh amarah. Itachi menghentikan langkahnya.

"Dari rumah Ino, heh?" Tanya Sasuke sinis. Itachi hanya angkat bahu. Dan respon Itachi itu membuat Sasuke semakin kesal. Ia pun menarik kerah baju Itachi. "Jawab yang benar, aniki!" bentak Sasuke. Itachi melepaskan tangan adiknya dari kerah bajunya. Kali ini raut wajah Itachi berubah serius. Ia mengangguk singkat. Sasuke tampak lebih kesal sekarang.

"Kenapa kau malah mendekatinya? Kau mau mendekati sesuatu yang sudah dibuang oleh adikmu sendiri?" Tanya Sasuke sambil membentak. Tak tahan, Itachi pun menampar pipi Sasuke begitu saja. Sasuke memegang pipinya yang baru saja di tampar oleh kakaknya. Rasanya ia masih dapat merasakan tangan kakaknya di sana, perih sekali.

"Sudah berapa kali kau menamparku karena perempuan brengsek itu?"

"Yang brengsek itu kau!" balas Itachi. Ia berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian. Sasuke mengejar Itachi dan menahan pergelangan tangan kirinya. Itachi menghentikan langkahnya dan menengok ke arah adiknya. Berbeda dengan beberapa detik yang lalu, kini wajah Sasuke terlihat rapuh. Butiran bening itu terlihat menggenangi kelopak matanya. Namun tampaknya sang empunya mata itu belum mau untuk menjatuhkan bulir bening tersebut.

"Kakak.. kau lebih percaya padanya daripada aku?" Tanya Sasuke dengan memelas. Itachi tak bisa melihat adiknya begitu. Walau ia tahu adiknya sudah keterlaluan, namun tetap saja ia merasa kasihan dan tidak tega pada otoutou-nya. Itachi pun membingkai wajah Sasuke dengan kedua tangannya. Ia menatap Sasuke dalam-dalam.

"Bukan begitu, 'Suke. Hanya saja.. hanya saja menurutku kau.."

"Apa?" ucapan Itachi segera dipotong oleh Sasuke. Itachi menghela nafas berat.

"Kurasa kau salah paham tentang Ino," jawab Itachi lembut. Sasuke menggigit bibir bawahnya. Berusaha agar tak menangis di depan kakaknya, itu hanya akan membuatnya tampak lemah. Itachi melepaskan tangannya dari wajah adiknya. Sasuke terdiam. Bola mata hitamnya terus bergerak-gerak tak tentu. Seakan ia sedang berfikir keras. Sesuatu ingatan yang buruk kembali menghampiri otaknya. Hatinya terus bertanya apakah ia sudah keterlaluan, namun di sisi lain seakan ada yang berbisik dan meyakinkannya bahwa seluruh tindakannya sudah benar. Itachi hanya diam memerhatikan adiknya.

"Kau bisa berkata begitu karena kau tidak tahu apa-apa" hanya kalimat itu yang mampu keluar dari bibir sang Uchiha bungsu. Sasuke pun berlari meninggalkan kakaknya. Kakinya terus melangkah menuju kamarnya. Ia lelah. Lelah berperang melawan pikirannya sendiri. Bahkan ia sendiri bingung harus percaya pada hatinya.. atau penglihatannya. Ia menutup pintu kamarnya dengan keras. Membuat suara dentuman yang lumayan kencang. Sasuke merebahkan dirinya di atas ranjang berukuran king size itu. Ia mengacak-acak rambut _midnight blue_-nya dengan kesal.

"Siapa yang salah?" bisiknya. Ia memukul ranjangnya. Telapak tangan kanannya menutupi kedua matanya. Suasana hening menyergap sekitarnya. Apakah setiap hari ia harus selalu begini? Melawan pikirannya sendiri walau sesungguhnya.. ia tak yakin yang mana kebenaran yang sesungguhnya.

"Shit!" umpatnya. Air matanya meleh. Mengalir di pipi putihnya. Menangis dalam diam tanpa seorang pun tahu. Menyembunyikan semua keraguan, kesedihan, ketakutan, kekecewaan, serta kebingungannya di balik tampang _stoic_ dan angkuhnya adalah hal yang bisa ia lakukan. Ia sendiri pun terkadang bingung apakah sikapnya sudah benar? Apa tindakannya sudah benar. Namun entah mengapa.. dengan hanya melihat Naruto menatap ke arahnya dengan tatapan sedih namun mencoba meyakinkan membuatnya teringat-ingat lagi hal buruk itu. Dan itu membuatnya selalu merasa yakin bahwa yang ia lakukan tidaklah salah. Bahwa ia adalah korban yang paling kecewa di sini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suasana koridor yang tadinya ramai oleh suara murid-murid yang berlalu lalang dan mengobrol di koridor berubah menjadi sunyi seketika. Semua tatapan tertuju pada satu arah. Seseorang yang sedang berjalan melewati koridor. Seorang gadis yang rambut _blonde_-nya yang diikat tinggi. Merasakan semuanya menatap ke arahnya, Ino hanya bisa merasa canggung. Ia pun mempercepat langkah kakinya. Dalam hati ia sudah mengumpat berbagai kata-kata seperti 'sial', 'menyebalkan', 'aku benci ini', 'damn!', dan kata-kata sebangsanya.

Ino merasa lega saat ia sudah sampai di kelasnya. Namun seperti dugaannya, orang-orang di dalam kelas pun menatap ke arahnya. Ia melewati semua temannya dan berjalan menuju bangkunya. Di letakannya tasnya di atas meja. Ia mencoba mengabaikan semuanya. Beberapa detik kemudia ia sudah tidak tahan. Ia pun berdiri dan memukul mejannya dengan sangat keras.

"Apa lihat-lihat?" bentaknya pada seisi kelas. Teman-teman sekelasnya pun berhenti menatapnya dan kembali melanjutkan aktivitas mereka masing-masing. Ino mendengus kesal, lalu kembali mendudukkan diri di bangkunya. Ia menatap ke luar jendela. Ya, itu sudah menjadi hobby-nya daripada harus bergosip tidak jelas dengan teman sekelasnya yang lain. Tak lama kemudian, Naruto datang. Ia sendirian. Perlahan pemuda pirang itu mendudukkan diri di depan bangku Shion, Shion sih masih belum datang.

Hening. Ino dan Naruto sama-sama tahu dan merasakan suasana berat diantara keduanya. Padahal dulu mereka sering berbincang-bincang. Tertawa bersama. Namun sekarang apa kenyataannya? Bahkan untuk mengajaknya bicara saja Ino tak mau. Membayangkan ia tertawa bersama dengan Naruto sudah membuat Ino mual.

"Anou.." ucap Naruto. Ia mengubah posisi duduknya agar bisa menghadap Ino. _Sapphire_ itu menatap _aquamarine_ dengan ragu-ragu. Ino hanya membalas dengan 'hn' yang terdengar ketus. Naruto seakan berusaha mengajaknya bicara dan itu _'hell'_ sekali bagi Ino.

"Aku minta maaf kalau punya salah padamu" kata Naruto. Kali ini Ino memaksakan dirinya agar mau menatap Naruto. Matanya tak lagi menatap jendela, kini matanya menatap pemuda _tan_ di depannya.

"Oh, sudah merasa punya salah rupanya.." balas Ino.

"Aku sendiri juga masih bingung.. apa salahku padamu?" Tanya Naruto polos. Rasanya Ino ingin sekali menghajar pemuda di depannya begitu mendengar kalimat itu. Setengah mati Ino menahan agar amarahnya tak keluar, hal itu bisa membuatnya semakin menjadi bahan gosip lagi.

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada Uchiha sialan itu, hah?" Tanya Ino sinis. Naruto menggeleng pelan. Matanya menunjukkan bahwa ia kaget.

"Hah? Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa, sungguh! Aku juga bingung kenapa dia seperti itu" jawab Naruto. Mata _sapphire_nya sesekali menatap ke arah pintu kelas yang terbuka, lalu kembali menatap Ino lagi.

"Apa kau bilang?" Tanya Ino semakin kesal. Tangannya semakin gatal ingin memukul wajah sok _innocent_ itu.

"Kukira Sasuke sedang ada masalah denganmu, makanya ia menjadikanku sebagai pelampiasannya.." kata Naruto. Kali ini Ino merasa seperti ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di tenggorokkannya. Bahkan untuk mengucapkan satu kata pun rasanya sulit. Ada apa ini? Apa maksudnya itu? Kenapa Naruto malah berfikir seperti itu? Siapa yang bodoh di sini? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu terus berputar di otaknya. Seperti sebuah kaset rusak.

"Aku tidak sedang ada masalah dengannya. Justru masalahnya adalah kau!" Ino berusaha mengatakan sesuatu walau rasanya sulit. Hatinya benar-benar berkecamuk kali ini. Ia mencoba mengingat-ingat apa yang sudah ia lakukan pada Sasuke sampai bungsu Uchiha itu jadi begitu. Apa benar masalahnya ada pada Ino? Atau Naruto? Atau bahkan Sasuke?

"Sungguh, kukira aku hanya pelampiasannya. Aku sendiri juga tak mengerti kenapa bisa begini, jadi tolong jangan membenciku Ino" mohon Naruto. Ino masih terdiam. Sibuk untuk mencari jawaban untuk pertanyaan-pertanyaan di otaknya.

'Siapa yang salah?' batin Ino.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**TBC alias ****つづく**

Padahal niatnya mau update chap ini di bulan Juli, tapi malah baru selseai hari ini. Di awal chap. 5 ini saya kasih hiburan dulu buat reader. Dan di akhir chap. ini kembali saya buat reader berfikir dan kebingungan *digamparin reader*

Chap. depan berbagai teka-teki akan mulai terpecahkan. Padahal dari awal saya selalu kasih hint-hint, tapi ya sudahlah.

Semakin banyak reviewnya, semakin cepet juga saya update, dakara..

**Review please**..


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks banget buat para reader yang selalu setia meriview fic ini! Saya hapal lho siapa aja yang selalu review, hehe. Arigatou!

Oke, tak perlu basa basi lagi (karena saya yakin kalian juga gak akan baca AN ini), saa.. Hajimemashoo..!

Sumpah ya, saya bener-bener lupa siapa aja yg kelas 1, kelas 2, kelas 3, haduhh… *Author OON(Out Of Normal)*

Balasan review:

**Minami22**: Gak ada humor sih, tapi diselipin dikit-dikit biar yang baca gak ngantuk (?). Hoho.. kan dah gua bilang hobby gua itu bikin orang penasaran dan motong cerita di bagian nanggung *ditampol reader*. Sankyu!

**Yamanaka Chika**: Siapa yang salah? Jawabannya ada di chap ini :D silahkan baca! Rumit enggaknya tergantung pembaca yang menilai. Arigatou!

**el Cierto**: Tau tuh Shion kenapa nyempil-nyempil sih? *dihajar Shion*. Habisnya setelah saya inget-inget lagi.. ini fic ItaIno, tapi mana sweet moment merekanya? Authornya error. Makasih dah review :)

**kyu's neli-chan**: Eh eh eh.. masa? *berbinar2*. Itachi kan memang blo.. *Itachi pasang tatapan membunuh*, ah maksud saya Itachi aslinya gak blo'on kok, hehe iya deh. Saya juga pernah liat judul fic itu deh *nginget2*. SasuNaru, ya? Mudah-mudahan mereka bisa langgeng di sini (?). Thanks!

**Tachi Edogawa**: Yang ngegemesin saya atau ceritanya? *flirting gaje* *ditampol Edogawa-san*. Nih, di chap ini mulai dijelasin. Bukan mesum, cuma mau mastiin dah normal apa blom, hehe *ngebelain Itachi karna diancam*. Arigatou!

**Anasasori29**: Shion ama deidei? Menarik untuk di coba tuh.. *pasang pose mikir* (lha? Kok?). ini udah berusaha update cepet! Hontou ni arigatou!

**Sukie 'Suu' Foxie**: Sasuke kan emang bocah, seenggaknya di mata Itachi dan saya. Naruto, ya? Di chap ini akan ketahuan bagaimana si Naruto itu sebenarnya. Iya gak yaoi, cuma BL :D. Sankyu!

**anisasuke maharani hallyu**: Makasih Nisa! Haha, gak juga kok. Biasanya juga ngomong bahasa Indonesia. Karna saya suka yaoi #plak. Oke, enggak yaoi *lirik Sukie-san*, cuma BL.

**Disclaimer:**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Can You Feel This? © Hime Uguisu

**Pairing:**

Itachi – Ino,

**Slight**:

ShikaTema (sedikit tapi), SasuNaru, ItaDei (chotto, ii?), NejiGaa

**Summary:**

Chap. 6! Dia membuatku patah hati, tapi kini semua luka itu hilang tak berbekas karena kehadiran Itachi. Jujur aku menyayanginya, namun aku takut ia akan sama dengan adiknya. **B'day fic for Minami22, 22 Mei 2011**, RnR please.

* * *

><p><strong>Can you feel this?<strong>

A

**Naruto Fanfic**

By

**Hime Uguisu**

**Birthday Fic For **

**Minami22**

**22 Mei 2011**

* * *

><p><strong>Penjelasan tambahan <strong>

(biar Authornya juga gak lupa, ingetin saya kalau saya pernah nyantumin kelas mereka dan beda sama yg saya sebut sekarang, ya!):

**Kelas 1:**

Ino, Sasuke, Naruto, Shion, Tenten, Gaara

**Kelas 2:**

Neji, Temari, Shikamaru

**Kelas 3:**

Itachi, Deidara, Sasori

**Info bisa berubah sewaktu-waktu (?)**

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

Bel sekolah telah berbunyi nyaring. Membuat semua murid berjalan menuju kelas masing-masing. Duduk di bangku mereka, dan menunggu guru yang akan datang. Begitu juga aktivitas di kelas Ino. Anak perempuan yang sedang bergosip menghentikan pembicaraan mereka, dan berlari menuju bangku mereka masing-masing. Anak laki-laki yang asik membicarakan hal yang harus di sensor agar rating tetap T pun berlarian menuju bangku mereka. Semua tahu, guru yang akan mengajar selanjutnya benar-benar kelewatan galaknya.

Pintu kelas di buka dengan agak kasar. Bunyi langkah yang ditimbulkan oleh sepatu yang menginjak lantai terdengar jelas di antara suasana hening. Sang guru pun mendudukkan diri di bangkunya. Matanya menatap tajam ke setiap murid, membuat para murid bergidik ngeri. Wanita itu pun berdehem pelan.

"Kenapa dua kursi di belakang kosong? Yamanaka-san? Namikaze-san?" Tanya Tsunade sambil menatap kursi di samping Naruto dan Ino. Mereka berdua hanya menggeleng pelan. Tsunade semakin menatap curiga ke arah mereka, mungkin lebih tepatnya sih ke arah Ino saja. Naruto pun akhirnya angkat tangan.

"Mungkin Shion dan Sasuke terlambat," jawab Naruto. Mendengar ucapan Naruto, Tsunade hanya mengangguk-angguk saja. Akhirnya guru berparas cantik namun galak itu menyuruh murid-muridnya membuka pelajaran mereka. Memulai pelajaran di hari itu. Tanpa terasa waktu sudah berjalan 30 menit sejak Tsunade masuk ke dalam kelas itu. Dan di tengah suasana hening yang hanya diisi oleh suara coretan pulpen atau penjelasan Tsunade, terdengar suara lain. Langkah kaki yang terburu-buru mendekati kelas. Beberapa detik setelahnya, pintu kelas terbuka dengan lebih kasar.

"Maaf saya terlambat!" seru dua orang yang membuka pintu dengan brutalnya itu. Tsunade menghentikan ucapannya dan segera menoleh ke arah seorang Sasuke dan Shion yang masih terengah-engah di ambang pintu. Tsunade member tatapan membunuh pada mereka.

"Sekarang jam berapa? Dan seharusnya kalian masuk pukul berapa? Hah?" bentak Tsunade. Bahkan Sasuke yang terkenal _cool_ dan sering tak peduli pada guru pun takut padanya. Belum sempat mereka menjawab pertanyaan itu, Tsunade sudah terlebih dulu memukul kepala mereka berdua dengan sebuah buku tebal yang di pegangnya.

"Memalukan! Kalian sudah besar! Berdiri di luar kelas sampai pelajaran saya selesai!" bentak Tsunade. Tak perlu mengulang perintah dua kali, Sasuke dan Shion segera mengangguk dan melaksanakannya. Mereka menutup kembali pintu ruang kelas itu dan kini berdiri di depan kelas, Shion menghela nafas panjang. Ia mendudukkan diri sambil bersandar pada tembok luar kelas itu. Ia meletakan tas ranselnya yang lumayan berat di sampingnya. Sedangkan pemuda Uchiha itu hanya berdiri angkuh di samping Shion. Berdiri sambil bersandar pada tembok, tangan di lipat di depan dada.

Kalau di dalam kelas Ino sedang berusaha agar tak menghajar Naruto. Kalau di luar kelas, Shion sedang berusaha agar tak menghajar Sasuke (lagi). Mereka terus terdiam tanpa ada yang mau memulai mencairkan suasana. Mereka berdua terlalu gengsi untuk menyapa. Waktu terasa begitu lama bagi Shion. Ia kesal sekali, kenapa hari ini ia harus bangun kesiangan! Pegal, Sasuke akhirnya mendudukkan diri juga di samping Shion, walau dengan jarak 50 cm. Ia mendengus sebal.

Hening. Tetap hening.

"Sial!" umpat Shion kesal. Entah kesal pada Tsunade, dirinya sendiri, atau Sasuke.

"Nenek nenek sialan itu," balas Sasuke. Mereka terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya tertawa pelan.

"Dia adalah guru tersialan yang pernah kukenal! Haha," kata Shion pelan. Takut terdengar Tsunade, bisa gawat nanti. Sasuke mengangguk setuju.

"Kau benar. Tapi Orochimaru juga sama sialan dengannya!" kata Sasuke. Shion terkikik geli.

"Psst.. jangan keras-keras! Tapi mereka bertiga kompak lho! Jiraiya kan juga sialan! Haha!" seru Shion. Dan mereka berdua pun tertawa bersama. Beberapa detik kemudian mereka langsung terdiam kembali. Membuang muka. Dan tak mau saling tatap. Shion dan Sasuke sama-sama mengutuk kebodohan mereka. Padahal dalam hati mereka tidak ingin berbicara, tapi kenapa tadi mereka malah tertawa bersama? Memuakkan sekali!

"Hey," Shion mencoba menghilangkan gengsinya. Sasuke menoleh padanya sebagai respon. Shion pun menghela nafas panjang.

"Ada apa sih, kau dengan Ino?" Tanya Shion. Akhirnya kalimat yang sudah lama ingin di tanyakan olehnya terucap juga. mata _violet_nya menoleh pada _onyx_ yang menatapnya. Sasuke hendak menjawab, namun ia teringat sesuatu.

'_Walaupun kau marah, berjanjilah padaku kalau kau tak akan pernah mengatakan soal ini pada siapapun, ya?'_ ucapan itu kembali terdengar di telinga Sasuke. Seakan seseorang kembali membisikkan padanya. Ia pun menggeleng. Melihat respon seperti itu, Shion memandangnya dengan bingung.

"Apa maksudmu?" Shion bertanya lagi. Mencoba mengorek informasi yang sesungguhnya. Informasi dari mulut seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Orang yang pernah menjadi tokoh utama dalam hati sahabatnya itu. Dan seseorang yang pernah menjadi sahabat baiknya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku tak mau membahasnya," jawab Sasuke. Kini wajah angkuh itu tampak lesu. Pandangan matanya kosong. Melihatnya, Shion jadi tak tega. Akhirnya Shion pun memutuskan untuk diam dan tak bertanya lagi. Biarpun ia bilang ia benci pada Sasuke, tapi sebenarnya ia tahu.. ia tak sungguh-sungguh membenci sahabatnya itu. Ia hanya berusaha berada di pihak Ino.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ino's POV**

Haah.. aku lelah sekali. Akhirnya pelajaran usai juga. Waktunya pulang! Aku menoleh pada Shion yang terus diam sejak masuk kelas. Ada apa dengannya, ya? Aku pun menepuk bahunya pelan. Berusaha menyadarkannya karena sepertinya ia melamun tadi.

"Shion? Kau eskul kan sekarang? Mau kutunggu?" Tanyaku. Shion terlihat kaget sebelum akhirnya kembali bersikap biasa. Ia tersenyum padaku dan mengangguk. "Tak apa kan kalau menungguku? Sebentar kok!" jawab Shion. Dan sekarang akulah yang mengangguk. Guru yang mengajar jam terakhir pun sudah keluar dari kelas. Seperti biasa, para murid keluar kelas. Aku telah merapikan buku-bukuku dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas sekolahku. Saat aku membalikkan badan, kulihat Shion hanya diam. Tangannya memegang buku, namun ia tak kunjung memasukkan buku itu ke dalam tasnya juga. ia malah melamun. Ada apa sih? Apa si Uchiha itu bicara macam-macam padanya di luar tadi?

"Shion, ada apa sih? Please jangan melamun terus seperti itu!" ucapku sambil melambaikan tangan tepat di depan wajahnya. Ia sadar dari lamunannya dan memegang pergelangan tanganku. Menjauhkan tanganku dari depan wajahnya dengan perlahan.

"Aku taka pa-apa. Ayo cepat, kau mau menunggu di mana nanti?" Tanya Shion mengalihkan topic pembicaraan tanpa menjawab pertanyaanku. Aku mendengus kesal. Aku sebal kalau Shion sudah menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku seperti ini. Aku hanya bisa angkat bahu. Kami pun berjalan keluar kelas. Shion berjalan memasuki ruangan tempat ia akan melaksanakan ekstrakulikulernya dan aku menunggu di luar. Bosan, aku pun berjalan menuju kantin yang masih dihuni oleh beberapa siswa.

"Shion kenapa, ya?" tanyaku pada diriku sendiri. Aku mendudukkan diriku di salah satu bangku kantin ini. Duduk bertopang dagu sambil menatap meja kantin dengan lesu. Aku melamun sampai kurasa seseorang menepuk pundakku.

"Hei Ino!" sapa suara seorang perempuan. Aku menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Temari sedang tersenyum padaku. Manis sekali. Aku membalasnya dengan sebuah senyuman juga. "Eh, Temari senpai!" sapaku. Ia lalu mendudukkan diri di sampingku.

"Aku numpang duduk, ya?" tanyanya meminta izin. Aku mengangguk canggung. Nah, senior berambut pirang, berkuncir empat, dan bermata _emerald_ ini adalah Temari-senpai. Dia kakaknya Gaara. Kami lumayan akrab sih, habisnya dia itu senior yang membimbingku saat MOS. Terkadang dia juga suka menunggu Gaara di ruang basket. Jadi kami lumayan sering bertemu dan mengobrol.

"Shika! Aku di sini!" ia melambaikan tangannya pada seorang pemuda bertampang tak niat hidup itu. Kadang aku bingung, kenapa gadis secantik Temari mau dengan Shikamaru yang pemalas itu. Oh, mungkin karena otaknya encer, tapi percuma kan kalau malas? Aneh.

"Ini makananmu. Merepotkan saja," keluhnya. Ia memberikan semangkuk mie dan segelas minuman dingin pada Temari. Lalu pemuda berambut nanas itu mendudukkan dirinya di depan kami berdua. Jujur, kadang aku ingin tertawa setiap melihat bibir monyongnya itu, ups! Kami pun mengobrol. Lumayanlah untuk membunuh waktu. Bosan juga kan kalau menunggu Shion sendirian saja?

Kira-kira setengah jam telah kami habiskan dengan berbincang-bincang. Mereka berdua pun pamit pulang. Aku kembali sendirian. Masih ada waktu setengah jam lagi sampai Shion selesai eskul. Sebaiknya aku melakukan apa, ya? Ah, aku ingin ke toilet. Aku pun beranjak dan berdiri. Berjalan meninggalkan kantin dan menuju toilet yang letaknya lumayan jauh dari tempat kududuk tadi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto's POV**

Aku berjalan dengan santai melalui koridor sekolah yang mulai sepi. Beberapa orang yang kebetulan berpas-pasan denganku, tersenyum padaku. Aku membalas mereka dengan senyum atau bahkan cengiran. Mata _sapphire_-ku mencari-cari tempat sepi. Coret atap sekolah, Sasuke sering berada di sana, jadi itu tidak aman. Ruang kelas? Ah tidak, tidak. Terkadang ada murid atau guru yang bisa kapan saja masuk. Ruang kepala sekolah? Tidak akan! Otakku terus berfikir sampai akhirnya aku menemukannya.

"Toilet!" gumamku. Aku pun berjalan menuju toilet laki-laki. Tepat, di sini sepi. Aku pun berjalan memasuki toilet pria. Dalam ruangan toilet laki-laki ini terdapat 4 buah ruang toilet di dalamnya. Tidak mengerti? Ya sudah, aku kan bukan ahli sastra. Jadi tak bisa menjelaskan dengan benar. Aku masuk ke dalam bilik toilet nomor 4. Setelah mengunci pintu, kurogoh saku celanaku. Mengambil beberapa helai kertas dari sana.

"Hmm.. Yamanaka Ino. Bagaimana pun caranya aku harus membuatnya percaya padaku agar ia tak akan curiga," aku berkata pada diriku sendiri. Sedikit memelankan suaraku agar tak ada yang mendengar. Aku menatap beberapa lembar foto di tanganku. Yamanaka Ino dan Uchiha Itachi. Ino memang gampang sekali aku jebak. Ini baru permainan yang seru. Gambar-gambar Ino yang sedang bersandar pada bahu Itachi. Itachi yang memeluk Ino. Mereka yang tidur bersama. Ini sudah ketiga kalinya gadis itu masuk perangkapku dan ia tak menyadarinya sama sekali? _How stupid_.

"Wajah Sasuke yang melihat foto ini di mading.. lucu sekali. Hihi.." aku terkikik geli mengingat wajah pemuda onyx yang menatap foto ItaIno di mading dengan raut wajah kaget. Namun detik berikutnya ia kembali memasang tampang cueknya dan berjalan ke kelas. Aku juga mendengar ia menghela nafas lesu. Kau tahu? Melihatnya aku senang sekali! Aku aneh? Memang.

Sebuah senyum yang lebar menghiasi wajahku. Tapi, beberapa saat kemudian senyum itu pudar dan kugantikan dengan sebuah wajah kesal. Kenapa seorang Uchiha seperti Itachi harus mendekati Ino? Wajahku Nampak lesu kini. Otakku berfikir apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang. Bagaimana melanjutkan rencanaku dan membuat Ino menderita.

Ah! Selintas ide terpikir di kepalaku. Aku tersenyum licik. Kalau Itachi terus mendekati Ino, berarti aku tinggal memanfaatkan keadaan saja. Membuat mereka berdua semakin dekat dan aku yakin itu pasti membuat Sasuke kesal. Walau bagaimana pun Sasuke kan menyayangi kakaknya itu. Lalu mereka berdua pasti bertengkar. Yah, yah, supaya tambah seru.. orang tua Itachi harus melarang Itachi bersama Ino. Nah, itulah yang harus kupikirkan sekarang.

"Bagaimana caranya menyingkirkan Ino, ya?" tanyaku sambil menerawang. Keadaan sunyi itu terpecah oleh suara pintu yang terbuka serta derap langkah kaki. Celaka! Ada orang lain! Aku menempelkan telingaku pada dinding di sebelahku. Sepertinya suara itu berasal dari bilik sebelah. Bagaimana bisa aku tak menyadari ada orang lain. Aku menahan nafas, takut jika orang itu mendengar apa yang kukatakan. Hancurlah reputasiku sebagai murid baik, ramah, ceria, dan bersemangat. Tak lama pintu toiletku diketuk oleh seseorang dari luar.

"Naruto buka pintunya! Aku tahu kau yang di dalam!" seru suara itu. Aku kenal sekali dengan suara itu. Tak salah lagi, itu suara milik seorang _blonde_ yang sudah kukenal. Duh gawat!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Normal POV**

"Ino?" suara gadis bernama Shion itu terdengar memenuhi koridor sekolah. Matanya terus mencari-cari sahabatnya itu. Ia berlari dari ruang clubnya dan tak mendapati Ino sejak tadi. Di dalam hati ia terus bertanya-tanya dimana Ino. Biasanya Ino sudah menunggunya di depan ruangan club. Memang sih hari ini kegiatan club lukis-nya selesai lebih awal. Shion pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju kantin.

'Mungkin Ino sedang menunggu di kantin,' batin Shion. Tak lama kemudian ia telah sampai di kantin. Masih ada beberapa siswa. Oke, hanya sedikit sekali siswa yang masih ada di sana. Bola mata _violet_ itu tak dapat menemukan sosok _blonde_ yang dicarinya. Lelah setelah berlari, ia pun memutuskan untuk mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu bangku kantin itu.

"Apa Ino sudah pulang duluan, ya? Ah tapi tidak mungkin deh," Shion menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Tak lama kemudian ia merasa ponselnya bordering. Ia pun merogoh saku kemejanya. Ia pun mengambil ponselnya dan menatap layar ponsel _flip up_ itu. Ada sebuah e-mail masuk. Ia menekan tombol untuk membuka e-mail tersebut. Dari Ino!

_From : InoFlower_Lover_

_To : Miko_no_Shion _

_Subject: none_

_Shion, aku ada di toilet. Kalau kau sudah bubar, aku menunggumu di sini ya! Cepat!_

"Ah ke toilet toh!" gumam Shion. Gadis cantik itu pun segera berjalan menuju toilet dengan sedikit tergesa. Habisnya Ino bilang 'cepat!' sih.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto's POV**

Aku menelan ludah paksa. Dengan ragu kubuka pintu toilet itu. Menampakan sosok blonde yang kini tengah berkacak pinggang sambil menatapku. Aku memaksakkan sebuah senyum. Ia pun menghela nafas berat.

"Apa yang kau rencanakan? Menghancurkan Ino, eh?" Tanyanya. Kalau sudah begini aku tak punya pilihan lain selain mengaku. Walau aku tahu, kemungkinan terburuknya adalah ia akan mengadukanku pada semua dan aku dikucilkan. Rencanaku gagal. Masa SMA-ku hancur. Ok, itu mulai berlebihan.

"Deidara-senpai menganggetkanku saja!" aku masih berusaha tersenyum manis. Mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan atau berputar-putar. Ia mendecak kesal.

"Aku tak suka berbasa-basi. Langsung saja ke intinya," jawabnya seakan bisa membaca pikiranku barusan. Aku menyerah. Lalu mengangguk pelan. Dan kini aku menatapnya dengan pandangan memelas.

"Jangan adukan pada siapapun.. kumohon.." mohonku. Kulihat seulas senyum tipis menghiasi wajahnya. Melihat itu aku semakin mendapat firasat buruk tentang ini. Ia pun menepuk bahuku pelan. Seakan kami sudah akrab.

"Siapa yang mau melaporkanmu? Malah aku memuji 'kerja'mu itu" ucapan Deidara membuatku kaget. Apa dia bilang barusan? Deidara berjalan mendekatiku. Dia mendorongku semakin masuk ke dalam toilet. Dan dia pun ikut masuk ke dalam toilet. Mengunci pintu toilet itu dan mendorongku ke dinding. Ia berdiri di hadapanku dan menempelkan telapak tangan kanannya ke dinding. ia membuatku terhimpit antara dinding dan tubuhnya. Walau jarak di antara kami masih agak jauh.

"Ada apa, Deidara-senpai?" tanyaku heran. Kenapa ia tiba-tiba begini? apa ia mulai naksir padaku? _God_, jangan sampai!

"Aku punya penawaran untukmu. Mungkin lebih tepat disebut 'aku memaksamu'," ujarnya memulai negosiasi. Kini aku memasang wajah serius dan menatapnya serius pula. Aku yakin ini pasti aka nada hubungannya dengan rencanaku. Ia pun tersenyum licik.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bekerja sama?" tawarnya.

"Untuk?" aku membalas dengan cepat. Ia menghela nafas pelan.

"Tentu saja untuk menyingkirkan Ino. Bagaimana? Kalau kau tolak, akan kubuat kau masuk ke rumah sakit begitu keluar dari toilet ini," sebuah penawaran yang sangat memaksa. Hey! Ini bukan negosiasi namanya. Tapi walau kesal, aku mulai tertarik dengan penawarannya. Aku mengangkat sebelah alisku. "Kenapa kau mau melakukannya?" Tanyaku. Dapat kudengar ia tertawa. Entah apa yang ditertawakannya.

"Tentu saja untuk merebut Itachi kembali! Kau tahu? Itachi menaruh perhatian padanya," jawabnya. Kali ini aku yang tertawa.

"Aku sudah tau itu," jawabku. Ia menatapku tak percaya. _Sapphire meet sapphire_. Kami berdua pun menyeringai bersama.

"Bagaimana pun juga aku tak akan rela kalau sampai Itachi bersama dengannya. Aku yakin orang tua Itachi pasti akan setuju saja" jelas Deidara. Aku mengangguk mengerti.

"Karena itu, yang harus kita lakukan adalah membuat nama Ino semakin buruk di sekolah, dan di mata keluarga Uchiha," ujarku.

"Tepat sekali!" serunya bersemangat. "Deal?" sambung Deidara. Aku mengamatinya sebentar. Deidara senpai kan pintar juga. Ia juga pernah bertemu dengan orang tua Itachi dan mungkin cukup tahu banyak tentang mereka. Bagaimana pun juga aku tak begitu mengenal orang tua Itachi. Lagipula.. tak ada ruginya untukku. Aku pun mengangguk. Ia kembali menegakkan tubuhnya. Sebelah tangannya yang tadi mengapitku, kini terulur ke arahku. Aku pun menjabatnya.

"Deal!" jawabku yakin. Kami berdua tersenyum puas. _Game_ ini masih akan berlanjut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ino's POV**

Aku berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi. Dan aku melihat Shion sedang berlari ke arahku. Aku pun melambaikan sebelah tanganku. Ia membalasku dengan sebuah lambaian tangan juga. Ia pun sudah berdiri di depanku. Kedua tangannya memegangi lututnya, sambil masih terengah-engah.

"Ada apa sih menyuruhku cepat-cepat?" Tanya Shion sambil mengatur nafasnya. Aku hanya member cengiran tanpa dosa.

"Aku hanya buru-buru pulang. Lagi pula kalau tak kusuruh cepat, nanti kau jajan-jajan dulu di kantin lagi" jawabku. "Dasar!" bentak Shion. Aku hanya tertawa saja melihatnya begitu. Wajah Shion kalau sedang marah lucu sekali, tapi kalau benar-benar marah maka akan sangat mengerikan. Kami pun berjalan beriringan keluar dari gedung sekolah ini. Saat melewati lapangan parkiran, Shion menunjuk-nunjuk sebuah mobil sport berwarna biru tua.

"Itu kan mobilnya si pantat ayam! Berarti dia belum pulang sekolah dong? Ayo cepat kita pulang Ino!" ajak Shion sambil menarik-narik tanganku. Aku pun berusaha mempercepat langkahki. Mungkin ini GR, tapi kami kan takut mengalami kejadian seperti waktu itu lagi. Gak ada yang ke dua kali deh.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Normal POV**

"Sasuke!" sapa suara cempreng. Pemuda yang dipanggil Sasuke itu menoleh ke arah datangnya suara itu. Naruto. Pemuda pirang itu berlari menuju tempat Sasuke duduk saat ini. Di atap sekolah. Itu memang tempat favorite si Uchiha itu sih. Naruto berdiri di samping Sasuke yang sedang duduk santai.

"Kita pulang sekarang?" Tanya Naruto. Sasuke mengangguk singkat. Ia pun beranjak dari posisi duduknya. Berdiri di depan pemuda Namikaze itu. Naruto menggandeng tangan Sasuke. Senyum riang tak lepas dari wajah Naruto. Melihat itu membuat Sasuke ikut tersenyum.

"Kenapa kau senyum-senyum?" Tanya Sasuke. Naruto pun menolehkan kepalanya untuk menatap mata pualam Sasuke. "Tidak suka?" Tanya Naruto. Sasuke mengacak-acak rambut Naruto pelan saat mereka menuruni tangga.

"Bukan begitu, aku suka kok melihatnya," jawab si Uchiha bungsu. Pemuda Namikaze kembali menatap ke depan. Seulas seringaian menghiasi wajahnya. Lalu ia kembali lagi menatap Sasuke dengan cengiran rubah khasnya. Saat melalui koridor sekolah, mereka berdua kebetulan berpas-pasan dengan Deidara yang hendak pulang juga. Naruto melambaikan tangannya saat Deidara melihat ke arahnya.

"Deidara-senpai!" sapa Naruto dengan nyaring. Deidara tersenyum hangat lalu membalas sapaan Naruto dengan "hai".

"Kalian juga mau pulang sekarang?" Tanya Deidara saat mereka bertiga berjalan beriringan. Sasuke mengangguk. Merasa Deidara melihat ke arahnya, Naruto pun segera merangkul lengan Sasuke. Ingin menunjukkan bahwa Sasuke masih belum curiga dan hubungan mereka baik-baik saja. Deidara mengerti itu.

'_Let's continue the game_!' batin mereka berdua dalam hati.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>TBC alias <strong>**つづく**

Perasaan saya aja atau emang **Naruto** di sini jadi kayak **Alois Trancy** dari **Kuroshitsuji**, ya? Maksud saya ya.. muka duanya itu.

Udah cepet belum updatenya? Lagi kejar target nih!

Puas tuh udah di kasih petunjuk dan penjelasan mengenai siapa yang salah? Puas? *dibakar reader*

Pokoknya author cuma mau bilang..

**REVIEW please..** *o*


	7. Chapter 7

Author kembali nih! Author kembali! Kembali! *dibunuh*

Oke, karena seterusnya sudah mulai libur lebaran maka saya akan update cepat!

Hey pecinta **SasuIno**, baca dong fanfic saya yang judulnya **Chiisana Negai**, review jangan lupa ya! *udah promosi, maksa pula!* #plak

Kalian tau gak apa salah satu jebakan fic ini? _**Banyak tokoh yang berambut blonde**_ _**di sini**_! Jadi tiap saya mendeskripsikan _"Seseorang dengan rambut blonde"_ itu bisa menggambarkan banyak tokoh yang bisa buat gejebak kalian! Nyahaha *dibakar*

**Anasasori29**: Kompeni? Belanda kali ya.. hehe. Sasorinya cuma numpang lewat waktu itu, maap ya dia gak dapet peran penting di fic ini *gomen*. DeiShion? Whaat? #authorikutlebay gak janji ==V *peace*. Thanks!

**Minami22**: Kan biar kayak eptipi (FTV) haha..! yang SISTER.. jangankan elu yang baca, gua yang nulis aja masih bingung sampe sekarang itu maksudnya tentang apa *author tolol*. Oh ya satu lagi, jangan minta bocoran fic ini terus dong *swt*. Arigatou!

**kyu's neli-chan**: Tepat sekali! Deidara ama Naru ka nuke ter-gress! #obrolanfujoshi. Chap depan kali, ya Gaa-chan baru dimunculin lagi? *authornya malah nanya*. Oke, sankyu! XD

**Yamanaka Chika**: Gak papa, yang penting review XD #digampar. Emang tuh mereka jahat, gebukin aja, ikhlas saya *author digampar Naru ama Dei*. Masa? Aaaah~ *melting*. Oke ini udah update, Thanks ya o-^0^-o

**Tachi Edogawa**: Abis authornya gak terlalu suka Naru *jujur amat*. Kalo gak salah di sini ada sedikit penjelasannya deh kenapa Naru gak suka Ino, kali ada ya.. *nginget2*. Di sini Itachi muncul kok, map ya kemaren kalau Itachi gak ada. Authornya juga suka lupa. Arigatou!

**Suu 'Sukie' Foxie**: Dendam? Entahlah itu bias disebut dendam atau gak #plak. Soal si Sasugay #ups! Sasuke maksudnya, ntar juga ketauan dia bakal normal lagi apa gak, hehe. Sankyu reviewnya!

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Can You Feel This? © Hime Uguisu

**Pairing:**

Itachi – Ino,

**Slight:**

ShikaTema (sedikit tapi), SasuNaru, ItaDei (chotto, ii?), NejiGaa

**Summary:**

Chap. 7! Dia membuatku patah hati, tapi kini semua luka itu hilang tak berbekas karena kehadiran Itachi. Jujur aku menyayanginya, namun aku takut ia akan sama dengan adiknya. B'day fic for Minami22, 22 Mei 2011, RnR please.

* * *

><p><strong>Can you feel this?<strong>

A

**Naruto Fanfic**

By

**Hime Uguisu**

**Birthday Fic For**

**Minami22**

**22 Mei 2011**

* * *

><p><strong>Penjelasan tambahan<strong>

(biar Authornya juga gak lupa, ingetin saya kalau saya pernah nyantumin kelas mereka dan beda sama yg saya sebut sekarang, ya!):

**Kelas 1:**

Ino, Sasuke, Naruto, Shion, Tenten, Gaara

**Kelas 2:**

Neji, Temari, Shikamaru

**Kelas 3:**

Itachi, Deidara, Sasori

**Info bisa berubah sewaktu-waktu (?)**

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

Pagi yang biasa di KHS. Murid yang berlalu lalang. Berkumpul memenuhi tiap sudut sekolah. Suara kebisingan yang sudah menjadi _symphony_ di setiap pagi. Seorang gadis dengan rambut _blonde_-nya yang indah tengah berlari menuju kelasnya. Kali ini ia hampir terlambat. Jika ditanya apa ia ingin terlambat lagi seperti kemarin? Tentu ia akan menjawab dengan _**TIDAK**_ (capslock, bold, underline, italic). Alasannya tentu saja karena ia takut akan terlambat bersama dengan sang Uchiha bungsu itu lagi. Bukan, bukan karena takut di marahi guru. Kalau boleh jujur, Shion ini kebal dimarahi guru berapa kalipun.

"Pagi Ino!" seru Shion saat mendudukkan dirinya di bangku sebelah Ino. Gadis itu masih sibuk mengatur nafasnya. Ino, sahabat yang baru saja disapanya itu hanya tersenyum sambil masih memegang novel yang ia baca. Shion meletakan tasnya di atas meja. Ia pun menarik bangkunya mendekat ke arah Ino.

"Baca novel lagi? Gak bosen?" Tanya Shion yang merasa di acuhkan. Ino hanya mengangguk, "lagi seru" jawabnya singkat. Shion semakin cemberut. Otaknya berusaha berpikir hal yang bisa ia lakukan untuk menarik perhatian Ino. Menggodanya.

"Psst.. kemarin malam kau telepon-teleponan dengan Itachi-senpai, ya? Duh yang baru jadian.." goda Shion. Sukses! Ino mengalihkan perhatiannya dari buku. Wajah manisnya terhiasi oleh sedikit semburat merah. Ia menyikut lengan Shion.

"Apaan sih!" ucapnya pelan. Shion hanya tersenyum lebar.

"Mengakulah.."

"Aku tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengan Itachi senpai!" balas Ino, kali ini sedikit keras. Tepat saat ia selesai mengatakan kalimat itu, detik berikutnya sang Uchiha bungsu sudah ada di depannya. Sasuke membanting tasnya ke atas mejanya. Lalu ia menggebrak meja Ino dari depan.

"Kau memang tak punya hubungan apa-apa dengan kakakku! Dan tidak boleh punya hubungan apa-apa dengan kakakku!" bentak Sasuke. Ino dan Shion kaget. Tiba-tiba 'makhluk' itu muncul di hadapan mereka dan marah-marah? Shion menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan merendahkan. Tak satu katapun terucap dari bibir Ino dan Shion sampai Sasuke berjalan keluar kelas.

"Dasar autis! Haha!" ucap Ino dan Shion bersamaan sambil tertawa. Ino segera menutup mulutnya dan berujar "ups.." lalu setelah itu dia tertawa lagi. Ino dan Shion sudah memutuskan untuk tak memikirkan masalah dengan sang bungsu manja itu lagi. Mereka tak ingin memperdulikannya lagi. Terserahlah dia mau marah ataupun mengamuk. Selama tidak mencelakakkan mereka sih… santai saja..

"Dia keluar mau mencari dobenya kali ya.. 'mana dobe-ku sayang? Mana dobe-ku sayang?' ahahaha!" Ino mulai mengejek Sasuke dengan nada yang dibuat lebay saat mengatakan 'mana dobe-ku sayang? Mana dobe-ku sayang?'. Shion memukul bahu Ino.

"Bukan! Dia keluar karena ingin ke toilet, sakit perut karena terlalu banyak makan sampah! Makanya kelakuannya seperti sampah! haha!" ujar Shion sambil tertawa puas sekali. Ino menutup mulut Shion sambil masih tertawa.

"Shion kejam ih! Ahaha.." kata Ino. Dan pagi itu mereka merasa telah tidak ada beban. Padahal tanpa mereka ketahui, beban selanjutnya masih akan berlanjut. Berlanjut tanpa mereka ketahui kapan akhirnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Waktu istirahat telah tiba. Ino melepaskan pulpen yang sedang dipenganggnya. Tangannya lelah sekali mencatat pelajaran dari guru. Ia melihat ke arah Shion yang sedang melakukan perenggangan otot tangannya.

"Kau bawa bekal?" Tanya Ino. Shion mengangguk.

"Kan udah janjian mau bawa bekal hari ini!" jawab Shion. Ia pun mengambil kotak bekalnya dari dalam tas putihnya. Ino juga ikut mengeluarkan kotak bekalnya. Shion menarik bangkunya mendekat ke arah Ino. Ia meletakan kotak bekalnya di atas meja Ino. Lalu ia pun mendudukan diri di bangku itu dan mereka makan bersama.

Saat mereka berdua sedang asik dengan acara makannya, mereka dikagetkan dengan suara seseorang yang tiba-tiba memanggil mereka dari pintu kelas. Merasa namanya dipanggil, Ino pun menoleh dan mendapati sosok pemuda Uchiha sedang berdiri di ambang pintu sambil memegang sekaleng minuman soda. Bahkan Sasuke yang sedang berbincang dengan Naruto pun menghentikan berjalan memasuki kelas Ino. Ia berdiri di samping meja Sasuke untuk mendekat ke arah Ino dan Shion.

"Itachi senpai sedang apa?" Tanya Ino kaget. Ia meletakan sumpit yang sedang ia pegang di dalam kotak bekalnya. Shion ikut memberikan tatapan heran.

"Hanya ingin mampir. Tidak ada teman makan. Kenapa kalian tidak ke kantin?" Tanya Itachi. Ia masih berdiri santai tanpa menoleh ke arah adik semata wayangnya. Itachi berdiri di antara meja Sasuke dan Naruto, membuat mereka berdua benar-benar menghentikan percakapan.

"Tidak. Kami bawa bekal dan ingin makan di sini," jawab Ino.

"Ke kantin saja yuk!" ajak Itachi mulai memutar-mutar minuman kaleng di tangannya dengan bosan. Ino menengok ke arah Shion. Shion hanya angkat bahu.

"Yang diajak kan kau. Ya kau saja yang memberi jawaban. Kenapa tanya padaku?" balas Shion. Itachi berdehem pelan.

"Maksudku kalian berdua lho. Sepi kan kalau hanya aku dan Ino," jelas Itachi cepat. Shion menatap Itachi sambil tersenyum jahil. Ia menyikut lengan Itachi.

"Benar nih aku tak akan menganggu kencan kalian?" Tanya Shion. Sesekali ia melirik ke arah Sasuke dengan tatapan jahil juga. Menyadari tatapan Shion itu, Sasuke hanya buang muka saja. Itu membuat Shion tambah puas.

"Kami tidak kencan kok!" jawab Ino dan Itachi secara bersamaan. Mendengar suara Itachi dan Ino, Shion kembali mengalihkan pandangannya lagi pada Itachi.

"Hanya bercanda. Ayo ke kantin, aku panas di sini melihat biru dan kuning yang merusak mata," Shion membereskan kotak bekalnya lalu berdiri dari bangkunya. Sudah jelas sekali siapa yang dia maksud dengan _'biru dan kuning'_ di sini. Dapat ia rasakan pandangan menusuk dari Sasuke. Namun ia hanya mengabaikannya saja dan pura-pura tidak melihat. Ia terus berjalan meninggalkan Ino yang masih bingung.

"Ino! Itachi senpai! Cepat dong, gimana sih!" seru Shion yang sudah berdiri di ambang pintu. Itachi berjalan santai mendekati Shion disusul oleh Ino yang dengan cepat membereskan kotak bekalnya dan membawanya. Menyusul Shion dan Itachi yang sudah jalan duluan. Sasuke masih terus mengumpat kesal. Naruto hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Bukannya kesal, seulas senyum malah terlukis di wajah _tan_nya. Saat merasa tangan Sasuke menepuk pundaknya, Naruto segera menenggakkan kepalanya.

"Kau melamun?" Tanya Sasuke datar. Naruto menggeleng cepat.

"Tidak. Ah, aku ke toilet dulu sebentar ya!" Naruto memberi senyum yang dipaksakkan lalu ia pun berjalan keluar kelas dengan tergesa-gesa. Melihatnya, Sasuke hanya angkat bahu dan mengambil sebuah komik dari tasnya. Ia memilih untuk menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya di kelas daripada di kantin. Karena ia tahu, orang-orang yang tak berpihak padanya ada di sana.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Haha! Lihat wajahnya tadi?" suara Shion yang kencang tidak begitu terdengar karena tenggelam oleh suara bising di kantin itu. Shion lalu mendudukkan dirinya duluan di salah satu kursi kosong. Ino dan Itachi juga ikut mendudukkan diri mereka. Dengan santai Itachi duduk di sebelah Ino. Shion yang duduk di hadapan mereka berdua hanya memandang dengan tatapan jahil. Ia masih memperhatikan dua orang itu.

"Anou.. entah kenapa aku merasa seperti jadi setan pengganggu tahu.." ucap Shion. Lamunan Ino buyar seketika. Ia sedikit bergeser menjauh dari Itachi. Sedangkan Itachi? Hanya cuek saja sambil memakan roti-nya. Ino menginjak kaki Shion dari bawah dan membuat gadis itu sedikit merintih ke sakitan.

"Itai! Ino!" keluh Shion. Ino hanya membuang muka sambil menggumam "huh!". Sedangkan Itachi? Tetap santai sambil sesekali menyeruput minumannya. Shion menepuk tangan Ino.

"Psst.. aku pindah ya," goda Shion. Ino kembali menatap sahabatnya itu. Kali ini Ino yang tersenyum jahil.

"Silahkan saja. Tapi bangku yang masih kosong hanya bangku yang terdapat di lima meja di sebelah kiri kita," jelas Ino. Shion memegang kembali kotak bekalnya lalu berdiri. Bersiap untuk meninggalkan meja itu. Tapi begitu ia lihat satu-satunya bangku yang masih kosong itu berada di meja yang sama dengan siapa, ia mengurungkan niatnya. Ia pun kembali mendudukkan dirinya di kursi semula. Kini Shion menginjak kaki Ino.

"Kenapa tidak jadi?" Tanya Ino sambil menyuap bekalnya. Shion membuka kotak bekalnya dan memegang sumpitnya.

"Kau gila? Aku tidak mungkin duduk di sana!" balas Shion. Itachi mulai bosan diam saja dan mencoba bergabung dengan dua gadis itu.

"Ada apa sih?" Tanya Itachi, akhirnya. Ino tersenyum.

"Itu lho, Shion katanya mau pindah. Tapi begitu lihat bangku yang kosong itu satu meja dengan Neji senpai dan Gaara.. dia duduk lagi, haha!" jawab Ino. Shion menggebrak meja dengan agak kencang dan menatap Ino tajam.

"Urusai!" ujar Shion dengan sebal. Kali ini gantian Ino yang menggoda balik. Itachi ikut tertawa.

"Woaah.. kenapa?" Tanya Itachi mulai tertarik. Baru Ino hendak membuka mulutnya, Shion sudah berdiri dan mendekat ke arah Ino. Ia menutup mulut Ino sambil tersenyum salah tingkah. Ino berusaha melepaskan tangan Shion dari mulutnya, namun Shion menahan dengan kuat. Tangan satunya lagi mencubit pipi Ino. Ingin rasanya ia menggigit telapak tangan Shion, namun itu akan membuatnya terlihat barbar di depan Itachi.

"Ahaha.. sudahlah kalian," lerai Itachi yang sudah menghabiskan rotinya. Melihat Itachi tertawa, Ino dan Shion sempat terdiam sebentar. Bahkan beberapa siswi yang kebetulan lewat saja sampai menghentikan langkah mereka dan melihat Itachi. Mungkin bagi Ino.. melihat Itachi tertawa sudah jadi hal biasa akhir-akhir ini. Tapi siswi yang lain? Itachi yang _cool_ itu tertawa? Dan ditambah lagi.. Itachi yang _cool_ itu makan bersama dengan adik kelas perempuan?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto's POV**

Sialan Ino dan Shion! Mereka sudah mulai berani menghinaku! Mereka pikir siapa mereka? Kalau aku ingin, dengan sekejap aku bisa mengeluarkan mereka dari sekolah ini. Jangan lupa, pemilik sekolah ini adalah ayahku, dan nantinya akan diwariskan padaku sebagai anak tunggalnya. Berani sekali mereka macam-macam. Aku berjalan menuju atap sekolah. Di sini sepi. Tidak ada siapa-siapa yang duduk di sana.

Aku mendudukkan diriku sambil bersandar pada salah satu dinding yang terdapat di sini. Otakku terus mencari cara apa lagi yang akan kulakukan untuk membuat Ino sial hari ini. Apa kalian berfikir aku mengkhianati Ino dan Shion yang dulu sahabatku? _Well_.. sejujurnya dari awal juga aku sudah menipu mereka kok. Apa mereka pikir aku tulus berteman dengan mereka? Tentu saja tidak. Aku kan berteman dengan mereka hanya karena Sasuke berteman dengan mereka dari SMP. Dengan kata lain.. hanya untuk mendekati Sasuke. Pemuda yang sudah jadi incaranku sejak SMP. Aku kejam? Baru tahu?

"Yamanaka Ino.. dia harus kubuat menderita bagaimana pun caranya. Tidak, tidak boleh mengeluarkannya dari sekolah. Kalau aku mengeluarkannya dari sekolah itu akan sangat mencolok dan_ imejku_ sebagai anak baik akan hilang," ujarku pada diri sendiri. Aku menatap ke arah langit luas yang terhampar di atasku. Melihat ke arah awan-awan yang bergerak. Hmm.. awan, putih, air, basah… basah! Itu dia!

"Kalau dugaanku benar, Ino hanya punya beberapa stel baju seragam. Aku harus segera mencari pewarna. Cari ke mana, ya?" aku bertanya pada diriku sendiri lagi. Kembali berfikir. Aku pun mengambil ponselku dan mencari nama seseorang di daftar kontakku. Ku tekan tombol _call_ dan segera menempelkan ponsel itu ke telingaku.

"_Hallo? Ada apa Naru?"_ Tanya suara seseorang setelah kami sudah terhubung.

"Hallo Deidara senpai, aku boleh minta tolong?" tanyaku berusaha langsung ke intinya.

"_Apa itu?"_ ia malah balik bertanya. Baiklah, aku akan semakin ke intinya.

"Apa kau punya pewarna pakaian? Kalau bisa sih warna merah atau hitam sekalian juga tidak apa-apa," jawabku. Hening beberapa detik.

"_Aku punya warna hitam. Kau ambil di kelasku."_

"Hontou? Yokatta! Aku ke sana sekarang," aku pun mengakhiri percakapan kami berdua. Entah kenapa.. aku merasa tuhan selalu membantuku dalam rencana buruk sekalipun. Aku segera berlari turun menuruni tangga untuk turun dari atap sekolah ini. Kini aku ada di lantai 2. Aku menelusuri lorong-lorong yang dipenuhi siswa-siswa di sini. Mencari kelas Deidara. Aku menghentikan langkahku saat tiba di depan kelas Deidara. Segera saja aku masuk ke dalam dan menghampiri bangkunya.

"Hey Deidara senpai!" sapaku. Aku berdiri di sampingnya. Kulihat ia merogoh tasnya dan mengeluarkan beberapa bungkus pewarna pakaian.

"Ini, kan? Pasti untuk 'itu', ya? Kebetulan sekali aku sedang ada tugas praktek yang menggunakan ini," ujarnya. Aku mengangguk dan segera memasukan satu bungkus pewarna ke dalam saku bajuku. Ia menatapku serius.

"Bagaimana kau akan melakukannya?" tanyanya. Aku hanya angkat bahu. Hal yang satu itu belum sempat aku pikirkan. Bagaimana aku bisa begitu bodoh sih. Apa kata kalian? Aku memang bodoh? Ok, itu hanya terkadang! Puas?

"Sini, biar kuberi tahu caranya!" ia memberi isyarat agar aku mendekat. Aku pun menunduk dan mendekatkan telingaku padanya. Dan ia pun membisikkan sesuatu yang membuatku tersenyum lebar. Dia.. memang senpaiku yang pintar!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Normal POV**

Pelajaran siang itu diakhiri dengan suara bel sekolah yang berdering. Sudah waktunya pulang bagi semua siswa kecuali yang masih memliki kegiatan tambahan di sekolah. Ino pun membereskan buku-bukunya. Ia meraba loker mejanya untuk mengambil beberapa bukunya. Tapi tangannya merasakan ada sesuatu yang lain. Seperti.. kertas? Ia pun mengambil buku dan kertas itu. Shion yang telah selesai merapikan bukunya, menghampiri Ino dan berdiri di samping Ino.

"Surat?" Ino menautkan alisnya bingung begitu melihat sepucuk surat yang ada di loker mejanya. Tidak ada nama pengirimnya di sana. Semua siswa di kelas itu telah keluar. Sepi. Kini hanya ada mereka berdua di sana. Shion pun merebut surat itu dari Ino. Habisnya Ino tak kunjung membukanya juga dan itu membuat Shion penasaran. Ia pun mengeluarkan selembar kertas yang ada di dalam amplop itu.

"Datanglah ke ruang perpustakaan sepulang sekolah. Dari Sasuke," Shion membaca isi surat tersebut. mereka berdua sama-sama terdiam. Mencerna setiap kata yang tertulis di sana baik-baik. Ino pun merebut lagi kertas itu dari Shion maksudnya sih ingin melihat apakah itu benar tulisan Sasuke. Dan Ino segera mendesah sebal saat melihat tulisan di surat itu di ketik dengan komputer. Ia pun menatap Shion. Menanya pendapat sahabatnya itu. Shion kelihatan menimang sedikit.

"Kapan dia meletakan surat ini?" Tanya Ino bingung.

"Mungkin saat istirahat. Ia kan tetap di kelas," jawab Shion santai.

"Apa kita datang saja? Siapa tahu ada yang mau dibicarakannya?" Tanya Ino lagi. Shion hanya mengangguk saja.

"Terserah kau saja," jawab Shion singkat. Ino pun segera membereskan bukunya ke dalam tas dan mereka pun berjalan keluar kelas. Menuju perpustakaan yang letaknya lumayan jauh dari kelas mereka. Sepanjang jalan Ino terus saja gelisah. Ia jadi bingung apa yang mau dibicarakan orang itu di sana. Dan apa tidak masalah jika Shion ikut bersamanya? Sudahlah. Tanpa terasa mereka sampai juga di perpustakaan itu. Ino dan Shion terdiam di depan pintu perpustakaan. Dengan memberanikan diri, Ino membuka pintu itu. Baru selangkah ia masuk ke dalam perpustakaan itu, dan..

BYUR

Ino serasa membeku di ambang pintu itu. Dalam sekejap cairan berwarna hitam itu tumpah dan membasahi dirinya. Setelah air itu sudah berhenti tumpah. Ino mencoba menatap ke atasnya. Sebuah ember yang terhubung dengan tali menuju kenop pintu itu. Trik lama. 'Sialan' batin Ino. Shion yang kaget segera menghampiri Ino.

"Kau tak apa-apa?" Tanya Shion. Ino menunduk lemas. Rasanya kakinya sudah tak mau digerakan. Ia masih tetap terdiam di ambang pintu. Dari mulai rambut sampai sepatunya kena.

"Jelas apa-apa! Baju kemeja putihku kena semua! Tasku juga! oh shit! Pasti buku-buku di dalamnya kena juga," Ino berjalan sedikit ke dalam perpustakaan dan mendudukkan dirinya di tembok samping pintu itu. Ia duduk sambil melipat kakinya. Shion mendudukkan diri di samping Ino, di lantai yang masih kering tentunya. Terdengar isak tangis di sana. Shion ingin merangkul Ino, tapi ia benar-benar takut bajunya terkena. Jadi dia diam saja dan menonton. Dan entah angin apa yang membuatnya menelpon Itachi.

"Ino, kita ke kamar mandi yuk!" ajak Shion. Ino masih tidak menjawab. Isak tangis itu semakin terdengar.

"Bagaimana ini Shion.. seragam kemeja putihku hanya yang ini," ucap Ino. Shion terdiam lagi. Bingung ingin mengatakan apa. Yang jelas ia terus mengumpat dan ingin menghajar Sasuke. Tak lama setelah itu, Itachi sudah tiba di perpustakaan. Ia segera menghampiri Ino dan sedikit membungkuk untuk menarik tangan Ino.

"Kau tidak bisa diam terus di sini. Ayo cepat bersihkan," Itachi memaksa Ino berdiri. Mau tak mau Ino akhirnya berdiri. Itachi masih menarik tangan Ino dan menarik gadis itu menuju toilet siswi yang letaknya tak jauh dari sana. Beberapa orang yang masih ada di sana sempat melirik ke arah Ino dengan tatapan heran dan itu membuat Ino ingin menangis lagi. Namun Itachi terus memberi _death glare_ pada setiap orang yang menatap mereka. Membuat setiap siswa yang tadi memandang mereka segera mengalihkan pandangan mereka karena takut.

Kini mereka masuk ke dalam toilet siswi itu. Sama seperti toilet siswa sebelumnya, ini juga memiliki beberapa bilik toilet lagi di dalamnya. Kalian tahu? Seperti toilet yang terdapat di _mall_ lho! Baiklah, biar diperjelas lagi. Kini MEREKA masuk ke dalam toilet SISWI itu. Ino dan Shion langsung menatap Itachi. Itachi melirik ke arah kiri kanan. Dan ia tak mendapati orang lain yang ada di sana yang mungkin akan meneriaki lalu memukulinya.

"Tidak ada orang, ayolah.." ucap Itachi. Shion hanya menghela nafas panjang. Sedangkan Ino, kini ia berdiri di depan cermin. Memandang pantulan dirinya di sana. Lalu ia pun segera berlari memasuki salah satu bilik toilet dan membersihkan rambutnya. Untunglah rambutnya masih bisa di selamatkan. Tapi bajunya? Ia keluar lagi dan menghampiri Shion dan Itachi yang masih berdiri di depan cermin _wastafel _menantinya.

"Yang di baju, rok dan sepatu tidak bisa hilang, bagaimana ini?" Tanya Ino pada Shion dan Itachi. Shion hanya angkat bahu. Lagi-lagi ia tak menjawab dengan kata-kata. Itachi melirik tas yang dipegang Ino.

"Bukunya?" Tanya Itachi sambil menunjuk tas itu. Ino mengangguk.

"Basah juga,"jawab Ino. Ia menangis lagi. Shion merogoh saku kemejanya dan mengeluarkan amplop yang tadi mereka temukan di loker meja Ino. Ia pun menyerahkannya pada Itachi sambil berujar "baca!". Itachi pun mengambil surat itu. Ia mengeluarkan sehelai kertas yang ada di dlaam amplop itu lalu membacanya. Beberapa detik kemudian ia meremas surat itu dan memberikannya lagi pada Shion.

"Anak sialan itu sudah keterlaluan!" ujar Itachi. "Ino, biar kubelikan seragam yang baru ya. Ini benar-benar memalukkan Uchiha!" sambung Itachi lagi. Ino menatap Itachi dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Eh? Tidak usah! Nanti jadi merepotkan, kan bukan kau yang salah!" kata Ino sambil mengelap air matanya. Itachi menggelengkan kepalanya dan memegang bahu Ino.

"Aku tetap saja merasa bersalah. Tunggu di sini sebentar ya," dan Itachi pun berlari meninggalkan Shion dan Ino yang jadi tambah bingung. Mereka berdua saling berpandangan lalu angkat bahu. Menurut, Ino dan Shion tetap menunggu Itachi di sana. Lima belas menit kemudian Itachi kembali dengan membawa satu buah kantong plastik. Ia memberikannya pada Ino. Dengan ragu Ino mengambilnya.

"Sungguh tak apa-apa, nih?" Tanya Ino tak yakin. Itachi mengangguk dan tersenyum tipis.

"Ambilah. Itu untukmu," ujarnya. Ino pun mengeluarkan isi plastik itu. Dua stel seragam lengkap dengan blazer dan roknya. Ia menatap Itachi lagi dengan pandangan bersalah.

"Dua? Ini merepotkan sekali! Aku sungguh tidak enak!" kata Ino sambil berusaha memberikan lagi pada Itachi namun ditolak.

"Kau pikir aku mau memakai rok? Itu untukmu, sudah ambil dan cepat ganti sana. Mudah-mudahan ukurannya pas," Itachi mendorong tubuh Ino dengan pelan. Memaksanya untuk masuk ke dalam salah satu bilik toilet itu dan mengganti pakaiannya. Merasa tidak punya pilihan lain, Ino pun akhirnya menurut dan membersihkan dirinya di sana.

Itachi dan Shion hanya menunggu dalam hening. Sekitar lima belas menit Ino sudah keluar dengan pakaian yang baru tadi. Sebelah tangannya menenteng plastik berisi baju kotornya. Ia lalu memanggil Shion. Shion berjalan mendekati Ino. Ino membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Shion dan membuat Shion tertawa pelan.

"Dalamanku basah. Bagaimana ini?" Tanya Ino panik.

"Sudah tenang saja. Lagipula kau kan pakai blazer lagi," ucap Shion smabil menahan tawa. Ino mencubit lengan Shion dengan gemas.

"Dasar!" dan Ino pun berjalan menuju _wastafel_ dan mengambil tasnya. Itachi menatapnya dan itu membuat Ino panik. 'Gak tembus pandang kan? Gak kelihatan kan?' batin Ino panik.

"Ukurannya pas, ya" kata Itachi dan membuat Ino menghela nafas lega. Ia pun mengangguk. Ino menitipkan seragam baru yang satunya lagi di dalam tas Shion. Tasnya kan basah. Mereka pun berjalan keluar dari toilet itu.

"Oh, ya kau membelinya pakai apa?" Tanya Shion.

"Uang jajanku. Kebetulan masih bersisa banyak," jawab Itachi santai. Dan itu membuat Ino dan Shion mengentikan langkah mereka lalu menatap Itachi dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

'Memangnya berapa uang jajannya? Uchiha memang bukan orang sembarangan' batin Ino dan Shion kaget.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto dan Deidara kini tengah tertawa puas di atap sekolah. Mereka melihat saat ember berisi pewarna itu tumpah mengenai Ino. Dan itu membuat Naruto sangat senang sekali.

"Kau lihat ekspresi kagetnya tadi? Haha.. pasti besok ia akan ribut dengan Sasuke!" seru Naruto. Deidara mengangguk.

"Kau benar!" balas Deidara.

"Deidara senpai memang yang paling _the best_ deh idenya!" Naruto mengacungkan ibu jarinya. Deidara hanya tersenyum bangga dan mereka kembali tertawa puas.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC alias <strong>**つづく**

Astaga.. niatnya mau update hari sabtu kemaren tapi malah baru kelar malem ini . Masih ada typo gak?

Saya sebenernya capek banget abis jalan-jalan ama **Minami22** trus langsung tidur pas sampe rumah sekitar jam 6 sore. Eh malah kebangun lagi jam 8 malem dan langsung ngerjain ini! Ini juga masih ngantuk banget, tapi demi kalian… saya tetep kerjain sampe beres jam 11 malem lah..#serius

Eh, modemnya pas lagi dibutuhin malah abis pulsanya, jadi aja publishnya baru siang ini di warnet!

Oke harus REVIEW lho abis baca #slapped! Ngantuk banget nih saya waktu ngerjain ini! Jaa nee!


	8. Chapter 8

Kenapa ya, setiap saya bilang untuk "updatenya bakal cepet"… malah yang ada updatenya bakal lama. Duduuh =.=a

**Yamanaka Chika**: Emang jahat tuh mereka, gebukin aja gih! *dibom, dirasengan*. OwO hontou? Pokoknya aku akan selalu berusaha memperbaiki kalau ada salah-salah! Thanks banget, Chika-chan! XD

**Anasasori29**: Neji.. jangan dibunuh dulu Naru-nya! Ceritanya belom beres, repot nih kalau Naru mati! Hehe ._.v. Author juga gak tau uang jajan Uchiha berapa.. Arigatou reviewnya!

**Tachi Edogawa**: Mau jadi pacar Itachi? Kalahkan Ino dulu XD~ Di chap ini kita bakal tau siapa yang bakal berantem. Makasih!

**Minami22**: Yaelah maneh mah, eta deui, eta deui nu dip rotes! Kan yg penting publishnya MEI! Hurt/comfort? Angst? Emang ini fic bergenre seperti itu? #lupa. Sankyu!

**cheseeappleberry**: Salam kenal juga! gak papa kok, yg penting review #ditendang. Bingung ya? O.o sama #plak. Thanks!

**El Cierto**: Biasanya Naru selalu jadi orang ceria yang penuh semangat dan polos, ya? Gomen kalau jadi aneh m(_)m. Kali ini, dan chap depan janji deh si Shion gak ganggu mereka berdua _. Arigatou!

**Sukie 'Suu' Foxie**: Nanti kalau Ita jahat juga, kasian banget dong Ino-nya ^^a. Sebenernya kalau di teliti Sasu kan emang korban. Pokoknya 'sesuatu banget deh' #syahrini dong. Makasih!

**Yumi chan**: Kalau penasaran pantengin terus, ya! :D Thanks reviewnya!

Hmm.. saya kehilangan beberapa reviewer lagi di chap kemaren DX ada yang sadar, kah? #plak. Ya udah deh, enjoy chapter ini ya!

Jangan lupa menominasikan fanfiksi berbahasa Indonesia saat **IFA 2011**! (dan maaf kalau masih ada typo)

**Disclaimer:**

Naruto © **Masashi Kishimoto**

Can You Feel This? © **Hime Uguisu**

**Pairing:**

Itachi – Ino,

**Slight:**

ShikaTema (sedikit tapi), SasuNaru, ItaDei (chotto, ii?), NejiGaa, maybe NejiShion? ^^a

**Summary:**

Chap. 8! Dia membuatku patah hati, tapi kini semua luka itu hilang tak berbekas karena kehadiran Itachi. Jujur aku menyayanginya, namun aku takut ia akan sama dengan adiknya. B'day fic for Minami22, 22 Mei 2011, RnR please.

* * *

><p><strong>Can you feel this?<strong>

A

**Naruto Fanfic**

By

**Hime Uguisu**

**Birthday Fic For**

**Minami22**

**22 Mei 2011**

* * *

><p><strong>Penjelasan tambahan<strong>

(biar Authornya juga gak lupa, ingetin saya kalau saya pernah nyantumin kelas mereka dan beda sama yg saya sebut sekarang, ya!):

**Kelas 1:**

Ino, Sasuke, Naruto, Shion, Tenten, Gaara

**Kelas 2:**

Neji, Temari, Shikamaru

**Kelas 3:**

Itachi, Deidara, Sasori

**Info bisa berubah sewaktu-waktu (?)**

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

Ino menggebrak pintu rumahnya. Ia berlari menuju kamarnya sambil mengepalkan tangannya. Saat ini ia benar-benar butuh pelampiasan untuk amarahnya. Amarahnya pada sosok Uchiha Sasuke yang sebenarnya tak tahu apa-apa. Ia membuka pintu kamarnya dan menggebraknya sama seperti menggebrak pintu rumahnya tadi.

"SIALAN!" teriaknya frustasi. Ia menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin. Untung saja Itachi mau mengantarnya sampai rumah tadi. Kalau tidak ia akan malu sekali berjalan kaki dengan sepatu basah dari sekolah sampai ke rumah, atau malah berjalan kaki tanpa alas kaki sampai ke rumah. Sungguh, itu akan membuatnya malu sekali.

Ino melempar kantung plastik yang berisi tas sekolahnya yang basah ke lantai begitu saja. Beberapa buku pelajarannya basah, bahkan novelnya pun ikut basah! Bagaimana ia bilang pada ayahnya soal ini? Mengadu sambil menangis lalu meminta ayahnya untuk menggebrak-gebrak kediaman Uchiha guna meminta ganti rugi? Tidak.. itu akan membuat ayahnya terlihat seperti seorang ayah yang sedang meminta pertanggung jawaban Uchiha karena telah menghamili putrinya. Membayangkannya membuat Ino serasa ingin muntah.

"Duh.. belom selesai baca novelnya, tapi sudah tak layak baca begitu! Awas kau, ya! Awas kau nanti!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi itu sebuah motor telah berhenti di depan pagar sekolah Konoha High School. Berusaha memasang senyuman seakan tak terjadi apa-apa pada ayahnya, ia berpamitan pada ayahnya. Lalu gadis _blonde_ itu menatap punggung ayahnya yang kian lama menjauh. Ia terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya berjalan dengan cepat memasuki pagar sekolah.

Sejak kemarin ia sudah menetapkan hatinya untuk mengumumkan perang pada Sasuke. Ia sudah tidak mau tahu lagi! Tidak perduli jika itu akan membuatnya semakin menjadi bahan gossip. Persetan dengan gossip itu! Kali ini Ino tak akan menyerah ataupun mundur lagi! Never!

"Ino!" suara seseorang membuyarkan lamunannya. Ino menghentikan langkah kakinya untuk melihat siapa yang memanggilnya. Tepat seperti perkiraannya, Shion. Shion sedikit berlari untuk cepat sampai di tempat Ino berdiri sekarang. Saat tiba di hadapan Ino, Satu tangan Shion memegang sebelah bahu Ino. Ia sedikit tertunduk dan masih terengah-engah. Ino diam saja menatapnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja kan?" Shion bertanya. Kini ia sudah berdiri tegak. Menatap sahabatnya dari atas sampai bawah. Lalu tatapannya berhenti di sepatu Ino. Shion hafal sekali dengan sepatu itu. Dulu sepatu itu berwarna putih, tapi sekarang jadi hitam.

"Shion, kita perang dengan si Sasuke itu! Kemarin aku semir saja sepatu ini jadi hitam sekalian! Brengsek sekali orang itu!" Ino menjawabnya sambil marah-marah. Shion mengangguk semangat.

"YOSH!" seru Shion semangat. Mereka berjalan menuju kelas mereka dengan langkah yang cepat. Sesampainya di kelas, Ino segera berlari menuju bangku Sasuke. Di sana Sasuke sedang duduk santai sambil berbincang dengan Naruto di sampingnya. Tak perduli dengan tatapan heran penghuni kelas yang lain, Ino langsung saja menggebrak meja Sasuke. Shion berdiri di sampingnya. Membuat Sasuke menghentikan percakapannya dengan Naruto lalu menoleh ke arah Ino dan Shion.

"Apalagi sekarang?" tanyanya malas. Ino menggebrak lagi meja Sasuke.

"Kau yang apa-apaan! Dengar ya, aku tak pernah cari masalah denganmu jadi jangan ganggu aku lagi!" bentak Ino sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Sasuke. Kesal, Uchiha itu pun berdiri dan menepis tangan Ino di depannya dengan kasar.

"Apa kau bilang? Siapa yang mengganggumu? Kau yang selalu cari masalah duluan denganku!" tak mau kalah, Sasuke balas membentak. Dengan kesal Ino menendang meja Sasuke dan menatap tajam ke arah _onyx_ di hadapannya.

"Apa maksudmu menyuruhku ke perpustakaan kemarin?" Tanya Ino _to the point_. Sasuke yang hendak membentak lagi, langsung bingung.

"Hah? Perpustakaan? Aku tidak pernah menyuruhmu ke perpustakaan!" jawab Sasuke heran. Ino mengeluarkan secarik kertas dari saku bajunya. Melemparkan selembar kertas itu ke meja Sasuke. Menggebraknya lagi.

"Kau meletakan surat itu di loker mejaku kemarin! Baca sana!" Sasuke pun segera mengambil kertas itu. Membacanya dengan seksama. Kaget, ia benar-benar kaget dan bingung setelah membacanya. Ia meletakan kertas itu lagi di atas meja.

"Mana buktinya kalau aku yang menulisnya?" Tanya Sasuke sinis.

"Disitu tertulis jelas 'dari Sasuke'!" jawab Ino tak kalah sinis. Setelah mendengar jawaban Ino, Sasuke tak bisa menahan senyuman mengejeknya. Melipat tangan di depan dada. Sedikit mengangkat kepalanya. Ia mendengus pelan, seakan meremehkan Ino. Pose meremehkan a'la Uchiha yang lengkap.

"Aku tak menyangka kau sebodoh itu, Yamanaka Ino,"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"_See_? Itu tulisan di ketik dengan komputer, tidak ada bukti kalau aku yang menulisnya. Semua orang bisa menulis 'dari Sasuke' dengan mudahnya," begitu kalimat itu meluncur dari mulut Sasuke, Ino langsung bungkam seketika. Otaknya berusaha memutar dan mencari suatu kata yang pas untuk menyangkal ucapan Sasuke. Namun tetap tak ada. Kenapa ia bisa begitu bodoh tanpa memperhitungkan hal itu? Itulah yang batin Ino tanyakan saat ini.

Naruto berdiri dari kursinya dan memeluk Sasuke dari belakang. Menyandarkan kepalanya di perpotongan leher sang Uchiha. Dengan perlahan ia mengusap sebelah lengan Sasuke itu.

"Tenangkan dirimu, Sasuke. Mungkin Ino tak bermaksud menuduhmu, ia hanya.. bingung?" Naruto mencoba menenangkan Sasuke. Tangan _tan_nya mengambil secarik kertas yang terlupakan tadi. Membacanya dan berpura-pura bingung. "Mungkin kau punya musuh, 'Suke? Kira-kira siapa, ya?" Naruto bertanya sambil masih memeluk tubuh itu dari belakang. Ia meletakan lagi dengan perlahan kertas itu ke atas meja. Sasuke hanya menggeleng.

"Entahlah. Mungkin saja nona Yamanaka ini menulis sendiri surat itu untuk menyalahkanku,"

"Tidak!" potong Ino dengan cepat. "Shion saksinya kok! Dia lihat sendiri saat aku membuka pintu perpustakaan ada ember berisi pewarna hitam yang mengguyur tubuhku!" jelas Ino. Walau ia sendiri masih bingung. Berkutat dengan pikirannya sendiri. Shion mengangguk.

"Aku lihat saat istirahat kau tak keluar kelas! Kau pasti meletakannya di loker saat kami berdua keluar!" seru Shion tak mau kalah. Sasuke hanya angkat bahu.

"Kalau Shion sih pasti membelamu kan?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Ada Itachi senpai juga yang melihatnya! Ini pasti ulahmu! Siapa lagi yang sensi dengan Ino selain kau?" ujar Shion sambil mencengkram kerah baju Sasuke. Menatap nyalang pada lawan bicaranya. Sasuke hanya geleng-geleng kepala seperti berfikir 'orang-orang-yang-menyedihkan'. Ia mencoba melepaskan tangan Shion, namun gadis itu menginjak kakinya keras dan membuatnya mengerang ke sakitan.

"Brengsek! Sakit! Apa-apaan sih!" protes Sasuke. Merasa tak mau disalahkan dan memang tak salah, Sasuke mendorong tubuh Shion, tapi itu sama sekali tak membuat Shion melepaskan cengkraman tangannya. Membuat Sasuke merasa tercekik sakit. "Lepas!" Sasuke berteriak lagi. Semua siswa yang ada di kelas terdiam dan menonton mereka berdua. Bahkan murid-murid yang kebetulan lewat kelas itu pun terhenti di depan pintu. Sampai akhirnya banyak murid yang berkumpul di depan pintu kelas itu. Itachi yang memang ingin ke kelas Ino segera mendorong beberapa murid dengan pelan untuk membuka jalan baginya.

"Sasuke! Shion!" bentak Itachi saat dirinya sudah masuk ke dalam kelas itu. Dengan cepat ia berjalan menghampiri ke dua orang yang ia panggil tadi. Mendorong Shion, dan Sasuke yang masing-masing langsung ditangkap oleh Ino dan Naruto. Shion masih berontak, membuat Ino kesulitan memeganginya. Itachi melempar sebuah penghapus papan tulis yang tadi diambilnya di depan kelas. Melemparkannya ke meja terdekat dengan sangat kencang.

"DIAM!" bentaknya sekali lagi. Kali ini dengan suara yang lebih keras. Membuat Shion berhenti memberontak dan Sasuke berhenti mengucapkan berbagai kata-kata yang tak pantas. "Apa-apaan sih kalian? Bertengkar di kelas? Seperti anak SD!" Itachi memarahi mereka berempat, berempat ya.. termasuk Ino dan Naruto yang ikut kena marah Itachi. Ia memijit keningnya. Mengleha nafas panjang, berusaha menenangkan pikiran dan emosinya.

"Tuh lihat? Bahkan kakakku tak membelamu berarti kau salah!" Sasuke masih berani buka mulut. Dan dengan cepat Itachi menampar pipi adiknya itu dengan mudahnya.

"Bukankah aku sudah menyuruh kalian diam? Jika aku tidak bertanya jangan menjawab atau membalas!" bentakan Itachi tadi benar-benar membuat Sasuke _shock_! Ia tak pernah melihat kakaknya sampai seperti itu. Kesal, Sasuke hanya membuang muka dan memilih diam. Naruto masih memeluknya dari belakang dan mengusap-usap lengan Sasuke sambil berbisik 'tenang, tenang'.

"Ino, kenapa ribut-ribut di sini?" Itachi bertanya pada Ino yang terlihat tenang. Tapi, dalam sekejap wajah tenangnya kembali berubah dengan penuh emosi saat menjawab.

"Aku hanya ingin protes atas tindakan Sasuke kemarin! Itachi senpai lihat sendiri, kan?" Ino melepaskan pegangannya pada Shion. Tangannya menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah Sasuke sambil tetap menatap Itachi. Itachi mengangguk-angguk.

"Soal kemarin aku memang belum sempat bertanya padanya. Apa maksudmu melakukan itu, Sasuke?" kali ini Itachi bertanya pada Sasuke dengan nada bicara yang sudah tenang. Sasuke menggerang kesal.

"Apa sih sampai aniki juga ikut-ikutan membela dia? Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa, bahkan tidak tahu sama sekali soal apa yang Ino bicarakan!" Sasuke menjawab. Ia menatap Itachi dengan tatapan protes. "Kenapa hanya karena namaku tertulis di sana kalian langsung menuduhku? Ini tidak adil!" lanjutnya. Itachi terdiam sejenak. Memegang dagunya, pose berfikir. Berfikir tentang ada benarnya juga omongan Sasuke. Tapi selama ia tidak bisa menemukan pelaku sesungguhnya.. ia tak bisa berhenti menuduh Sasuke, kan?

"Ada apa ini ribut-ribut?" Tsunade sensei segera masuk ke dalam kelas itu. Membuat semua murid takut dan bubar seketika. Ia menatap ke arah mereka berlima yang sedang berkumpul di belakang. "Katanya kalian bertengkar? Kalian semua, sekarang ikut ibu ke ruang BP!" perintah Tsunade sensei sambil memberi isyarat pada mereka. Itachi menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Saya juga, sensei?" Tanya Itachi bingung. Ia kan tidak ikut bertengkar, jadi kenapa ia harus kena imbasnya juga? Bisa hancur nama baiknya sebagai murid teladan dan dipercaya guru. Tsunade sensei mengangguk angkuh. "Tapi.. tapi kenapa?"

"Sudah tidak usah banyak alasan! Biar kuperjelas, Yamanaka Ino, Shion, Uchiha Itachi, Uchiha Sasuke, dan Namikaze Naruto! Ikut ibu ke ruang BP sekarang!" menurut, mereka semua pun mengikuti sang sensei yang galak dan tak kenal toleransi itu. Daripada dapat hukuman yang lebih parah?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ino's POV**

Uuh.. apaan sih si Sasuke itu! Coba kalau dia mau mengaku kan pasti masalahnya tidak akan serumit ini. Orang itu kenapa malah pura-pura tidak tahu sih? Huh, kalian mau aku jujur? _Fine_! Sampai sekarang walaupun aku terus menyalahkan Sasuke, sebenarnya hatiku ragu akan ucapanku. Aku merasa ini bukan salah Sasuke tapi aku tidak punya orang lain yang harus kusalahkan. Sial!

Tsunade sensei membuka pintu ruang BP. Menyuruh kami semua masuk ke dalamnya. Ia menyuruh aku dan Sasuke duduk di kursi. Sementara ia duduk di kursi yang ada di hadapan kami. Sebuah mejalah yang memisahkan aku dan Tsunade sensei. Sedangkan Shion, Naruto, dan Itachi berdiri di belakang kami berdua. Ia menatapku tajam.

"Jadi, ada masalah apa kalian ini? Yamanaka-san? Uchiha-san?" Tanya Tsunade dengan penuh pengintimidasian. Aku tahu, bahkan Sasuke yang cuek itu bisa terlihat takut di depan guru ini. Walau ia tak terlalu menunjukkan ekspresinya. Aku melirik ke arah Sasuke yang hanya diam, jadi aku memutuskan untuk buka suara duluan.

"Sensei kemarin aku menemukan surat yang menyuruhku ke perpustakaan. Di sana tertulis dari Sasuke. Tapi saat aku ke perpustakaan aku malah terbanjur ember yang berisi pewarna hitam! Gara-gara itu baju, tas serta buku-bukunya jadi tak bisa dipakai lagi! Aku saja sampai menyemir sepatu putihku jadi hitam sekalian!" jelasku panjang lebar. Tapi hanya dibalas anggukan ringan oleh Tsunade sensei. Rasanya ingin sekali aku mencolok matanya lalu menyumpal mulutnya itu.

"Benar itu, Uchiha-san?" kini ia bertanya pada Sasuke. Dan seperti dugaanku, Sasuke menggeleng.

"Tentu saja tidak. Untuk apa aku melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu? Fitnah!" jawabnya sambil mendengus kesal.

"Tapi kau kan.." aku ingin membantah ucapannya. Ingin menyuruhnya untuk mengakui, tapi entah kenapa kalimat itu tak bisa keluar. Tenggorokkanku tercekat. Tsunade sensei berdehem, memintaku untuk melanjutkan kata-kataku. Tapi, aku malah diam dan duduk dengan tenang sekarang. Shion menepuk-nepuk pelan bahuku. Berusaha menenangkanku. Kini, aku hanya bisa terdiam.

"Tuh lihat kan? Ia saja sampai tidak bisa bicara lagi. Berarti sudah jelas ia hanya memfitnahku," Sasuke berujar santai. Melihat tingkah kami Tsunade sensei menghela nafas panjang.

"Kalau begini, sudah kuputuskan.." ia menghentikan ucapannya. Memberi jeda yang membuatku berdebar-debar. Apa yang akan ia katakan? Semoga saja dewi keberuntungan lewat dan memberikan hukuman itu pada Sasuke. "Kau di skors tiga hari.." ia kembali mengambil jeda panjang. Membuat semuanya tegang.

"Yamanaka-san.." bagai tersambar petir mendengar ucapannya barusan. Aku tidak terima! Apa-apaan ini! Aku menggebrak meja dan melayangkan berbagai protes. Sampai akhirnya Shion dan Itachi membawaku keluar ruangan itu. Meninggalkan Naruto dan Sasuke yang tersenyum penuh kemenangan di ruangan itu. Siaaal…!

Aku melepaskan diri dari pegangan Shion saat kami sudah keluar ruangan itu. Mengepalkan tanganku dengan kuat. Benci, benci sekali dengan aturan sekolah ini. Apalagi dengan nenek tua yang seharusnya sudah mati itu. Shion mengusap punggungku.

"Ino.." lirih Shion.

"Iih! Dasar Uchiha sialan!" bentakku. Tiba-tiba Itachi berdehem. Aku langsung menutup mulutku. "…Maksudnya Sasuke sialan, hehe" aku meralat ucapanku. Tersenyum salah tingkah pada Itachi yang geleng-geleng kepala. Aku berjalan menuju kelasku. Ingin mengambil tasku. Aku ingin pulang sekarang. Shion dan Itachi berjalan di belakangku.

"Ino, tapi kan hukumanmu mulai besok," ujar Shion berusaha melarangku pergi. Aku tetap mengambil tasku. Itachi hanya berdiri di depan kelasku. Sedangkan Shion masih mencoba menahan lenganku untuk tetap di kelas. "Ino.. _please_.." ia menatapku dengan tatapan memelasnya. Sejujurnya tidak tega juga sih. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Aku muak kalau harus melihat wajah Sasuke hari ini. Aku berusaha melepaskan tanganku.

Langkah kakiku berhenti saat aku melewati bangku Sasuke. Kutendang bangku tak bersalah itu sampai membentur tembok. Melempar tasnya ke belakang sampai bukunya berantakan. Membuat beberapa murid terkaget. Dan tak lupa mencudahi meja bungsu Uchiha itu. Kini aku menatap tajam pada setiap pasang mata yang melihatku.

"Bilang padanya, Yamanaka Ino yang melakukannya," aku berujar dengan suara angkuh lalu berjalan meninggalkan kelas sambil menenteng tasku. Sebelah tanganku kumasukkan ke dalam saku blazerku. Memangnya si Uchiha itu saja yang bisa sok keren? Aku juga bisa tuh. Shion segera mengejarku. Setelah aku keluar dari kelas, suara bel sekolah pun berbunyi. Pertanda sekolah akan segera dimulai.

"Ino, tunggu dulu!" Itachi menahan pergelangan tanganku. Aku memutar bola mataku malas.

"Jangan melarang-larangku deh.." kataku. Itachi menatap lurus ke mataku. Ia menggeleng.

"Aku tak akan melarangmu. Justru aku malah ingin mengantarmu pulang," balasnya. Membuatku dan Shion sama-sama bingung.

"HEH?" seru kami berdua kompak. Setelah itu Itachi menyuruh Shion segera masuk kelas. Sedangkan Itachi menyuruhku menunggu di depan mobilnya karena ia ingin mengambil tas sekolahnya. Maksudnya ia.. ingin membolos bersamaku? WTH?

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau tahu tidak, gayamu tadi persis seperti preman sekolah, haha!" kami berdua kini sedang berada di dalam mobil Itachi. Aku memukul pelan lengannya. Ikut tertawa pelan bersamanya. Dasar, bisa-bisanya murid teladan sepertinya ikut membolos seperti ini. Tidak seperti adiknya yang menyebalkan, ternyata kakaknya jauh lebih mengasikkan.

"Haha, habisnya aku kesal sekali sih! Bingung mau menyalahkan siapa, jadi aku melampiaskan amarahku saja dengan merusak barang," jawabku. Itachi menyalakan mp3 mobilnya untuk menemani kami berdua selama perjalanan.

"Jadi setelah ini kau mau ke mana nih?" ia bertanya sambil masih menatap jalanan tentunya. Aku mengambil permen yang ada di mobil itu. Dan memakannya.

"Entahlah, aku butuh _refresing_ sedikit" jawabku angkat bahu.

"Diskotik?" tanyanya. Kami terdiam sesaat sampai akhirnya kami berdua tertawa. Aku memukul kembali lengannya.

"Haha, jangan ngelantur deh!" kataku. Ia hanya membalasnya dengan mengacak-acak rambutku. Memperlakukanku seperti bocah. Dasar! Setelah itu kami terdiam lagi. Berusaha memikirkan ke mana kami akan pergi. Tapi, walaupun Itachi bilang ia tidak tahu ingin pergi ke mana, ia tetap menjalankan mobilnya. Seakan tahu ke mana kami akan pergi. Atau memang ia sudah tahu?

Aku memperhatikan jalanan dari jendela mobil yang tertutup ini. Hmm.. ini sudah mulai jauh dari lingkungan sekolah. Sesekali aku melirik ke arahnya yang tampak menyetir dengan rileks. Astaga! Jangan-jangan ia benar-benar ingin membawaku ke diskotik? Tidak, aku belum cukup umur untuk minum alkohol! Bagaimana ini? Aku jadi gelagapan sendiri.

"Ada apa, Ino?" Tanya Itachi.

"Kita tidak sungguh-sungguh ke diskotik kan? Maksudku.. lihat ini masih pagi!" aku bertanya sambil tertawa salah tingkah. Dan kemudian hening. Sampai akhirnya suara tawa Itachi memecah keheningan yang membuatku terlihat bodoh itu. "Eeehh?" aku kaget sendiri. Ia menertawakanku untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Tidak! Kau ini ada-ada saja. Kita akan ke _mall_. Bagaimana?" Itachi meminta pendapatku. Aku bernafas lega. Eh tunggu.. apa dia bilang? _Mall_?

"MAU!" seruku bersemangat. Tapi begitu aku mengingat isi dompetku, aku murung seketika. "Anou, sepertinya tidak usah deh. Aku tidak punya uang karena pasti di sana aku akan gatal ingin membeli sesuatu. Kita ke tempat gratisan saja," lanjutku.

"Kau kira kau sedang jalan dengan siapa? Mau membuatku malu dengan hanya duduk-duduk di pinggir jalan? Aku yang traktir hari ini!" ujarnya. Aku kaget dan langsung menoleh padanya. Mataku membulat seketika.

"Eh? Mana bisa begitu? Aku kan bukan siapa-siapa!"

"Yah.. anggap saja ini permintaan maaf karena gara-gara seorang Uchiha kau jadi harus di skors."

"Tapi kan aku jadi tidak enak," aku menghela nafas. Masa dari kemarin Itachi harus repot karena aku sih? Sudah cukup baju saja dong, masa sampai berbelanja di mall juga di traktir sih? Aku kan jadi merasa tidak enak.

"Sudahlah, kau tidak bisa protes kok. Aku yang membawa mobil ini, jadi kau duduk tenang saja di situ, ya?" katanya sambil sedikit menaikan kecepatannya secara tiba-tiba. Spontan aku berpegangan pada jok. Kalau begini rasanya jdi berdebar-debar deh. Entah karena kecepatan mobil ini atau karena… kebaikan Itachi?

* * *

><p><strong>TBC alias <strong>**つづく**

Stop! Jangan ancam saya pake golok gitu dong! Yang sana juga, jangan bawa-bawa obor gitu dong! Saya tahu chapter ini memang pendek! Gomenasai~

Oh, ya nanti kalau kalian iseng baca-baca fic saya yang lain, ya!

Ada pengumuman nih, mulai sekarang mungkin update-nya bakal agak lelet, bentar lagi saya UTS jadi bakal tambah sibuk banget! Trus lagi pengen bikin fic oneshoot mulu nih #plak. Kalau iseng ntar baca, ya *promosi lagi*.

Ah! Ada kontes iseng-iseng nih, namanya "Menebak ending cerita ini"! XD

Reader: "Itachi ama Ino"

Yaelah.. gak gitu juga kali jawabannya! Oke, ganti "Menebak penyebab Sasu putus ama Ino!" *senyum licik*

Reader: … *krik krik*

Yup, jawab dan sekalian minta review-nya, ya… *muka melas, tangan mengadah*


	9. Chapter 9

Maaf ya update-nya gak secepet chapter kemaren! Abis kan kemaren-kemaren saya UTS dari tanggal 3-6 Oktober

Reader: "Ya.. terus?"

Author: *pundung* "Kan cuma sekedar memberi tahu, kalian suka sensi-an begitu ah!"

**Hiru'Na' Fourthok'og**: Hai, saba baru pertama nulis namanya Hiru-san nih di sini! XD makasih udah ngikutin sampai sejauh ini *nunduk*. Kapan, ya? Jawabannya… khusus kali ini saya bocorin deh… mungkin bentar lagi #plak. Thanks bgt dah review!

**Tachi Edogawa**: Gak papa kok ^^a, yg penting… review *digampar Tachi gara-gara ngikutin gaya ngomongnya kemaren*. Arigatou reviewnya, nih dah di update ya ^_~

****RethaHatake . SeptiKiyo**-chan**: Maaf namanya harus dispasiin gitu soalnya kalau gak dispasiin bakal ilang pas di publish m(_._)m. Woaa makasih dah mau menyempatkan waktunya buat review ya.. :D. Dah panjang, ya? Oke deh, yang chap ini bakal lebih panjang #mungkin. Sorry kemaren di potong habisnya dah nyampe 3000-an word #alasan. Ini dia bagian full-nya ^o^b

**Yamanaka Chika**: Tsunade emang gak adil tuh, guru pilih kasih, udah gebukin aja *ancang-ancang mau ngegebukin*. Hehe ._.v supaya Chika-chan gak penasaran lagi, nih udah ku update. Thanks ya :*

**Maehime**: Ii desu yo! Wow, kayak sinetron di TV? Kalo gitu besok judulnya jadi "Ino yang tertukar" dong? wkwk kidding.. Huaa makasih udah nginget hint-hint pelit yang saya selipin di cerita itu! Arigatou!

**el Cierto**: Thanks el-san! Yah, entah kenapa saya merasa senang menulis tentang 'two faces' ._.v #rasenganed. Makasih dah mau nunggu, ini udah di update! XD

Mau kok, batas waktu ShiNoMe sampai akhir tahun kan? Udah rencana mau bikin fic buat itu sih, hehe

**Anasasori29**: Mungkin kapan-kapan Anasasori yang mau nemenin Ino bolos? *muka polos* #plak. Makasih atas review-reviewnya selama ini!

**vaneela**: Gak papa kok ^^a. Udah~ relain aja Gaa-chan jadi maho, tetep imut kok #eh. Huwaa makasih banget atas pujiannya! *loncat-loncat girang sambil nangis terharu*. Ah, menurut saya Naruto emang selalu ngeselin #rasenganed. Ini udah di update, makasih banget, banget ya *masih ngelap air mata*.

**Minami22**: Nih manusia selalu protes masalah kalau gak 'lama update' 'ficnya kurang panjang'. Balikin kata-kata lu ah: "lama amat sih reviewnya cepetan ya reviewnya! Komennya mana nih? Dikit! Review!" -jangan ditiru ya anak-anak di rumah sekalian- #eh.

Oh, ya jangan lupa menominasikan fanfiksi berbahasa Indonesia untuk **IFA 2011 **yang sedang berlangsung ini, ya! (dan maaf kalau masih ada typo)

**Disclaimer:**

Naruto © **Masashi Kishimoto**

Can You Feel This? © **Hime Uguisu**

**Pairing:**

Itachi – Ino,

**Slight:**

ShikaTema (sedikit-banget-tapi), SasuNaru, ItaDei (chotto, ii?), NejiGaa, maybe NejiShion? ^^a

**Summary:**

Chap. 9! Dia membuatku patah hati, tapi kini semua luka itu hilang tak berbekas karena kehadiran Itachi. Jujur aku menyayanginya, namun aku takut ia akan sama dengan adiknya. B'day fic for Minami22, 22 Mei 2011, RnR please.

* * *

><p><strong>Can you feel this?<strong>

A

**Naruto Fanfic**

By

**Hime Uguisu**

**Birthday Fic For**

**Minami22**

**22 Mei 2011**

* * *

><p><strong>Penjelasan tambahan<strong>

(biar Authornya juga gak lupa, ingetin saya kalau saya pernah nyantumin kelas mereka dan beda sama yg saya sebut sekarang, ya!):

**Kelas 1:**

Ino, Sasuke, Naruto, Shion, Tenten, Gaara

**Kelas 2:**

Neji, Temari, Shikamaru

**Kelas 3:**

Itachi, Deidara, Sasori

**Info bisa berubah sewaktu-waktu (?)**

* * *

><p><strong>Ino's POV<strong>

Akhirnya mobil ini tiba juga di parkiran sebuah mall terbesar di konoha ini. Aku membuka pintu dan turun dari mobil duluan saat mobil ini akhirnya terparkir di bagian _basement _mall. Itachi juga ikut turun dan mengunci pintu mobilnya dengan tombol kunci otomatis. Tas sekolahku kutinggalkan di dalam mobil.

"Wow, ini pertama kalinya aku kesini," ucapku saat kami mulai memasuki bagian dalam mall ini. Benar-benar besar. Toko yang berjajar di sini pun dari merk ternama. Aku masih sibuk melihat ke kanan kiri saat kurasa tanganku digenggam. Aku segera menoleh ke arah Itachi yang tampak santai saja. Lalu pandanganku ku alihkan pada tanganku yang benar saja, kini digenggam oleh Itachi.

"Err.. Itachi senpai?" aku bermaksud untuk menegurnya, namun ia malah tersenyum.

"Kan kalau begini lebih enak dilihat. Jadi seperti sepasang kekasih, kan?" ucapannya barusan membuatku malu. Aku hanya membuang muka untuk menutupi pipiku yang merah. Mulai mengalihkan perhatianku kembali pada berbagai _outlet_ pakaian di sini. Ah, rasanya aku ingin sekali membeli salah satu dari baju manis-manis itu! Tapi begitu menyadari uang di dompetku tidak akan cukup sekalipun hanya untuk membeli ikat pinggang membuatku menghela nafas pasrah. Hey, bukan aku yang miskin, tapi ikat pinggangnya saja yang mahal! Jangan ilfil begitu dong!

"Sepertinya kita harus mengganti pakaian sekolah ini deh. Sekarang kan belum jam pulang sekolah," ujar Itachi. Astaga, aku baru ingat! Nanti kalau orang yang melihat kami mengira kami membolos bagaimana? Ok, aku mengaku, kami memang membolos. Puas kalian?

"Benar juga sih. Tapi kan aku tidak bawa baju ganti," jawabku.

"Itu gunanya kita ke mall. Kalau tidak bawa, ya beli saja.. ayo!" ajaknya. Ia menarik tanganku memasuki sebuah toko pakaian. Dengan hanya melihat merk yang tertulis jelas di sini saja sudah membuatku lemas. Bagaimana jika aku melihat harga yang tergantung di salah satu baju di sini? Bisa sakit perut nanti. Pelayan toko ini tersenyum begitu melihat Itachi. Itachi juga tersenyum melihatnya. Apa mungkin aura orang kaya dapat terpancar, ya? Fine, aku semakin terlihat seperti gadis desa yang baru pertama ke kota.

"Mencari pakaian yang seperti apa, Uchiha-sama?" Tanya pelayan itu sambil menghampiri Itachi. Wow, bahkan dia tahu namanya! Apa semua pelayan toko diharuskan menghafal nama keluarga orang kaya? Apa sih aku ini, kenapa jadi norak begini? Uuh..

"Ah, aku mencari pakaian untuk ukuran gadis ini. Bisa tunjukkan pilihan yang tersedia?" ucapan Itachi barusan membuyarkan lamunanku. Membuatku tercengang. Aku pun mencubit perutnya dan membuatnya sedikit tersentak.

"Jangan ngaco deh! Aku tidak mungkin sanggup membelinya! Melihat harganya saja aku sudah sakit perut!" bisikku di telinganya. Membuat pelayan toko ini bingung. Itachi mencubit pipiku dan sedikit menariknya. Lalu tertawa.

"Kau ini, sudah kubilang aku yang traktir. Sudah ikut saja dengan pelayannya dan pilih baju apapun yang kau mau," Itachi lalu mendorongku mendekat ke pelayan toko itu. Aku hanya bisa melotot ke arahnya yang hanya dibalas dengan tawanya. Sebelum akhirnya tanganku ditarik pelan oleh pelayan itu. Ia mengeluarkan senyumannya yang menurutku menyebalkan.

"Ayo kesini, nona. Kami punya berbagai model terbaru yang pas untuk ukuran tubuh Anda," dan aku pun hanya bisa pasrah saat diajaknya melihat-lihat baju yang terpajang di sini. Sumpah, rasanya tanganku sudah gatal untuk mengambil semuanya. Modelnya benar-benar lucu. Mengikuti naluri, tanpa sadar aku mengambil sebuah baju yang digantung. Baju lengan pendek dengan tambahan sedikit aksen pita kecil dan didominasi oleh warna _soft pink_.

"Anda ingin mencoba yang ini?" Tanya pelayan itu tiba-tiba. Aku sedikit terkaget dan hanya bisa tertawa hambar. Dengan memberanikan diri, kulihat harga yang menggantung di baju itu. Astaga! Ini seharga uang jajanku selama seminggu! Pemborosan sekali. Baru saja aku ingin meletakan kembali baju itu, Itachi keburu merebutnya dariku. Ia memberikan baju itu pada pelayan yang dengan sigap memegangnya.

Tangan Itachi senpai mulai memilih-milih beberapa baju dan mengambil beberapa baju yang membuatku ingin sekali memakainya. Namun kutahan, dan mencoba terlihat tidak tertarik. Padahal seandainya saja aku tidak punya malu, pasti sudah kuambil semua dan menyuruh Itachi membayarnya. Beberapa baju pilihan Itachi kini sudah dipegang oleh pelayan itu.

"Ino, cobalah satu-persatu dan ambil yang kau suka. Aku akan menunggu di sana," Itachi menunjuk sebuah bangku yang langsung menghadap ke ruang ganti. Merasa melawan pun tak akan mempan.. ok, dan aku pun memang tak mau melawan lagi, aku pun segera mengambil baju dari pelayan itu dan berjalan menuju kamar ganti. Di sana Itachi sudah duduk dengan santai, menunggu aku keluar dari kamar ganti. Haaah.. sudah biarkan sajalah.

Aku membuka pintu kamar ganti itu. Menatap pantulan diriku di cermin yang masih memakai seragam sekolah ini. Perlahan kubuka blazer-ku. Mencoba mengambil salah satu baju dan mulai melepas bajuku yang lain untuk mengenakan baju yang akan ku coba. Sesekali aku melihat ke atas, yah.. siapa tahu ada kamera iseng. Kalian jangan mengintip, ya!

Kini aku sudah memakai salah satu baju itu. Entah kenapa aku jadi merasa cantik. Aku tersenyum menatap diriku, lalu membuka pintu kamar ganti. Niatnya sih untuk meminta pendapat Itachi seperti di komik-komik _shoujo_ itu lho! Itachi yang sedang membaca majalah entah dari mana langsung meletakan majalahnya dan menatapku. Ditatap seperti itu membuatku malu juga.

"Cocok tidak?" tanyaku. Dan kemudian hening. Itachi masih tetap menatapku. Uuh.. jawab dong, aku kan ingin cepat-cepat mencoba yang lain juga.

"Cocok sekali untukmu. Kau terlihat tambah manis dengan itu," jawabnya. Aku rasa pipiku merah seketika. Hanya seulas senyum yang kuberikan sebagai ganti ucapan terima kasih. Ia menyuruhku untuk mencoba baju lain lagi. Dan seterusnya begitu. Mencoba dan menanyakan pendapatnya. Asal kalian tahu, rasanya percuma aku mencoba satu-persatu dan meminta pendapatnya, toh semuanya dia bilang "cocok" dan akhirnya ia membeli semua. Aku jadi merasa tidak enak.

"Sudah, kau tidak usah ganti lagi. Pakai saja bajunya daripada pakai seragam," cegahnya saat aku hendak masuk ruang ganti lagi untuk mengganti pakaianku. Aku hanya angkat bahu lalu melirik ke arah tas belanjaan yang berisi baju, celana, rok, dan.. ikat pinggang! Aku beli ikat pinggangnya dong! Ralat deh, bukan aku yang beli, tapi Itachi.

"Aku jadi benar-benar tidak enak kalau begini! Itachi senpai sendiri bagaimana? Tetap memakai seragam?" tanyaku. Tidak enak juga kan kalau hanya aku yang memakai baju bebas.

"Tentu saja aku juga akan ganti pakaian. Aku sudah membelinya saat kau sedang di ruang ganti," jawabnya lalu masuk ke dalam ruang ganti itu. Oh ya, ia mengeluarkan kartu ATM untuk membayar pakaian tadi! Sekali lagi pertanyaan itu muncul di benakku..

'_Memangnya berapa uang jajannya? Uchiha memang bukan orang sembarangan'_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sekarang kami sudah keluar dari _boutique_ tadi. Itachi melarangku untuk membawa tas belanjaanku. Ya sudahlah, percuma kutentang juga ia akan tetap keras kepala kok.

"Jadi sekarang kau mau ke mana? Mau makan dulu?" tanyanya tiba-tiba. Aku yang sedang melamun memikirkan total belanjaanku tadi langsung menoleh padanya.

"Hah? Jangan deh.. pulang saja. Nanti hutangku sama senpai jadi tambah banyak," jawabku lemas. Itachi menghela nafas panjang. Ia menepuk bahuku dan pasang tampang sok bijak.

"Aku tak menganggap kau berhutang kok. Jadi santai sajalah, anggap saja kau sedang kutraktir habis-habisan," ucapnya santai.

"Tak perlu pakai 'anggap saja' juga memang kenyataannya begitu kok! Kau memang mentraktirku habis-habisan, aku tidak bisa kalau begini terus," protesku. Tanpa berkata apa-apa, ia menarik tanganku memasuki sebuah restaurant yang tanpa melihat daftar harganya pun aku sudah bisa menebak harga makanan di sini pasti mahal! Terasa sekali dari berbagai orang dengan gaya _elite_ yang makan di sini.

"Kenapa lagi harus makan di sini? Aduh!" keluhku sambil menepuk dahi. Itachi hanya tertawa lalu berbisik pelan,

"Karena ini mall yang paling sering kukunjungi, jadi wajar kan kalau aku mengajakmu ke tempat langgananku? Bersenang-senang sajalah,"

"Tapi.. tapi kan aku jadi.." ucapanku terpotong saat ia meletakan telunjuknya di depan bibirku. Menyuruhku untuk berhenti berbicara. Aku pun hanya terdiam saja. Ia mengajakku duduk di salah satu meja untuk berdua. Setelah duduk, ia melihat-lihat daftar menunya. Aku hanya bisa gigit jari. Rasanya gugup sekali kalau begini, aku jadi terbayang ucapan Sasuke sampai membuatku semakin risih.

"_Jadi.. putus denganku, kau langsung menggandeng kakakku begitu? Apa keluarga Uchiha segitu hebatnya sampai kau ingin mendapatkan marga dan harta kami yang berlimpah?"_

Ukh, rasanya hatiku selalu sakit setiap mengingatnya. Dan entah kenapa berapa kalipun aku mencoba untuk melupakan kata-kata Sasuke barusan.. rasanya kalimat itu selalu terngiang lagi. Tanpa terasa aku jadi melamun sendiri. Itachi pun menepuk bahuku untuk menyadarkanku.

"Jadi kau pesan apa, Ino?" Tanya Itachi. Aku sedikit gelagapan dan mengambil daftar menu yang disodorkan oleh Itachi. Mataku meneliti setiap menu yang ada. Dengan melihat namanya aku baru sadar, ini restaurant masakan barat. Ok, mari kita lihat harganya. Aku sibuk mencari makanan dengan harga yang masih agak murah lah. Err.. kok tidak ada makanan yang harganya sama dengan semangkuk mie di pinggir jalan, ya?

"Aku.. aku tidak mengerti. Mungkin aku pesan hmm.."

"Bagaimana kalau _chicken cordon blue_? Menurutku itu lumayan enak dan sederhana. Dari tadi kau mencari yang sederhana, kan?" JLEB, pertanyaan Itachi tepat mengenai sasaran. Bagaimana ia tahu aku mencari menu yang sederhana? Tambah kelihatan norak saja aku ini. Kalian jangan tertawa ataupun menatap ilfil begitu padaku dong!

"Hehe, itu saja deh. Terserah Itachi senpai saja," jawabku sambil menyengir paksa. Itachi hanya geleng-geleng kepala lalu memanggil pelayan untuk mencatat pesanan kami. Aku bahkan tidak tahu ia pesan apa. Aku pun kembali murung. Larut dalam perasaan tidak enak yang terus mengganjal di hatiku.

"Hey, kau kenapa sih dari tadi diam terus? Aku tidak dianggap ada nih?" tegur Itachi yang sudah pasang tampang kesal. Yah, walau aku tahu tampangnya itu dibuat-buat sih.

"Maaf deh," hanya itu yang kuucapkan. Ia menatap lurus padaku. Kali ini tidak dengan tampang kesal yang dibuat-buat olehnya.

"Ada apa sih? Soal Sasuke lagi? Jujur saja padaku," ujarnya. Merasa tak bisa bohong padanya, aku pun memutuskan memberi tahu hal yang sejak tadi mengganjal di pikiranku.

"Sejujurnya, hal yang membuatku tidak enak ditraktir seperti ini olehmu adalah kata-katanya yang mengatakan aku hanya menginginkan harta. Tidak, sungguh aku bukan orang yang seperti itu. Jadi bagaimana kalau ia tahu kau mentraktirku seperti ini? Bisa-bisa ia berfikir aku memeras hartamu, aku tidak mau seperti itu dan memang tidak pernah seperti itu kan?" jelasku panjang lebar.

"Tidak, aku tahu kau bukan orang seperti itu kok. Tak usah pikirkan dia. Toh aku sendiri yang memaksa ingin mentraktirmu, kan? Jadi aku akan marah sekali kalau sampai kau tak menikmatinya," ia berkata sambil sedikit tersenyum. Tak lama kemudian pesanan kami pun datang dan kami memakannya dalam hening. Yosh! Lupakan penat sesaat dan bersenang-senanglah, Ino!

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku sudah kenyang deh sekarang. Kulihat jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tanganku. Ternyata baru pukul 12 siang. Kami masih berjalan-jalan di mall ini. Melihat-lihat berbagai tempat menarik. Sekarang aku sudah berbeda dengan beberapa jam yang lalu. Sejak dari tempat makan tadi aku berusaha melupakan soal 'makhluk itu'. Seperti yang Itachi bilang, aku harus bersenang-senang sekarang.

"Hey Ino, kau mau lihat ke tempat game?" Tanya Itachi seraya menunjuk sebuah _game center_. Jujur, sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu suka main game, tapi lumayanlah untuk hiburan. Aku pun mengangguk dan kami berjalan menuju _game center_ itu. Mencoba berbagai permainan yang membuat kami seperti anak SMP saja.

"Coba game mobil saja yuk, sekalian duduk nih," ajakku sambil menunjuk sebuah permainan mobil di mana kita dapat berlaku seperti sedang mengendarai mobil lengkap dengan stir, gas, rem, dan apalah itu. Itachi hanya mengangguk dan kami duduk bersebelahan. Walau berkali-kali mobilku malah jadi menabrak pembatas jalan, toh itu menyenangkan juga kok. Itachi juga menertawakanku saat melihat mobilku jadi urutan paling akhir.

"Yah kau payah nih!" ejeknya. Aku mendengus kesal lalu melihat ke layar game-nya. Iih.. mobilnya ada di urutan pertama! _Envy_!

"Ini tidak adil! Itachi senpai kan memang sudah mahir menyetir! Aku saja masih bingung membedakan mana rem mana kopling!" keluhku. Aku menyandarkan tubuhku pada sandaran kursi mobil-mobilan ini. "Capek nih," ujarku tiba-tiba.

"Capek? Kalau gitu kita ke mana lagi nih?" tanya Itachi yang mulai beranjak dari tempatnya. Aku pun ikut berdiri dan kami berjalan beriringan. Aku melihat-lihat ke sekitar. Memikirkan apa yang akan kami lakukan selanjutnya. Mataku pun tertuju pada mesin untuk mengambil boneka itu, entah apalah namanya. Aku pun mengajak Itachi ke sana.

"Kau mau kuambilkan boneka yang mana, Ino?" ia mulai memasukan koin dan bersiap menekan tombol untuk menggerakan mesin itu. Aku menunjuk sebuah boneka babi berwarna merah jambu. Dan kemudian hening. "Ino…pig?" tanyanya hati-hati. Mendengarnya aku langsung sensi. Kucubit saja perutnya sampai ia terlihat kesakitan.

"Jangan sebut-sebut kalimat tabu itu! Ya sudah, aku mau boneka kelinci yang warna putih itu saja!" ucapku ketus sambil menyilangkan tangan di depan dada dan membuang muka. Aku tidak suka diejek seperti itu. Ia hanya meminta maaf dan mulai menggerakan dan menurunkan pencapit untuk mengambil boneka kelinci yang kuinginkan. Kulihat ia cukup berkonsentrasi, mungkin karena takut bonekanya terjatuh. Dan akhirnya boneka itu berhasil didapatkannya.

"Kau tidak akan menyimpan boneka itu kan?" tanyaku iseng saat melihatnya memegang boneka kelinci itu. Ia memukul kepalaku pelan dengan boneka itu, lalu menyerahkan boneka itu padaku. Aku menerimanya dan kini memeluk boneka itu.

"Tidaklah.. aku tidak _hobby_ menyimpan boneka seperti itu. Lagipula, itukan untukmu!" jawabnya. Aku hanya tertawa kecil dan kami mulai berjalan lagi. Meninggalkan _game center_ itu. Berkeliling mall untuk melihat-lihat dan sekedar cuci mata. Oh ya, sekedar info untuk kalian, Itachi juga menggenggam tanganku. Awalnya memang agak gugup, tapi lama-lama aku terbiasa juga dan sudah tidak risih lagi.

"Ino, melihat sepatumu itu membuatku ingin menangis sejak tadi. Kita cari sepatu lagi, ya?" Itachi bertanya sambil menatap nanar ke arah sepatuku yang dulu putih tapi sekarang sudah berwarna hitam. Tanpa sadar semburat merah muncul di wajahku. Aku malu sekali, kesannya hidupku miskiiiin.. sekali. Padahalkan tidak sampai sebegitunya juga. Aku kan tidak enak jika memberi tahu ayah soal kejadian kemarin.

Ya ampun kenapa tak kupikirkan sebelumnya, bagaimana aku harus memberi tahu ayah kalau aku diskors 3 hari? Ayah pasti akan bertanya apa alasannya! Lalu aku harus jawab apa, ya? Masa aku jawab 'karena aku dituduh memfitnah anak orang kaya yang dibela oleh guru pilih kasih'? Gak etis banget deh..! Atau aku harus bohong saja? Jadi aku tidak usah bilang pada ayah kalau aku diskors dan tetap berpura-pura berangkat ke sekolah? Haah..

"Kau kenapa melamun Ino? Jadi kan kita beli sepatunya?" suara Itachi membangunkanku dari lamunanku lagi. Aku hanya menggeleng pelan. Memberikan senyuman seakan tak terjadi apapun. Tapi Itachi tetap menatapku, seakan memaksaku menjawab jujur. Aku hanya menghela nafas menyerah.

"_Fine_, aku sedang memikirkan bagaimana memberitahu ayah soal ini. Dan.. hey masa beli sepatu? Sudah berapa tas belanjaan yang isinya belanjaanku nih? Masa belanja lagi?" jawabku sekaligus bertanya. Itachi hanya mengangguk-angguk. Aku kembali menatap ke lantai dan berjalan mengikuti Itachi. Tapi langkahku langsung terhenti saat kulihat Itachi menghentikan langkahnya. Aku segera menenggak dan menatapnya.

"Toko sepatu?" tanyaku kaget. Aku kira tadi ia mengangguk karena mengerti. Tapi kenapa masih tetap ngotot ke sini sih? Huh dasar Itachi. "Kenapa kita ke sini sih? Aku kan tadi sudah bilang kalau aku.." Itachi meletakan jari telunjuknya di depan bibirku lagi.

"Sst.. kau tadi sudah janji untuk menikmati hari ini kan? Jadi kenapa masih cerewet dan protes? Sudah, ayo ikut saja!" dan Itachi tetaplah Itachi, ia menarik tanganku dan membawaku masuk ke dalam toko sepatu ini. Awalnya sih aku masih cemberut, tapi begitu melihat model-model terbaru sepatu yang terpajang di sini.. mendadak aku tersenyum lagi. Kugigit bibir bawahku sambil terus membatin 'fokus cari sepatu sekolah, Ino! Bukan sepatu lain!'.

"Jadi kau mau sepatu yang seperti apa Ino?" Tanya Itachi. Aku segera memalingkan tatapanku padanya. Padahal tadi kan aku sedang asik menatap sepatu-sepatu lucu di sana! Aku pun berfikir dan melihat-lihat sepatu yang sekiranya cocok dipakai untuk ke sekolah. Tadinya aku ingin mengambil sepatu berwarna putih lagi, tapi tak jadi. Habisnya aku takut seperti sepatu yang sedang kukenakan lagi nantinya.

"Menurut senpai cocoknya warna apa, ya?" aku meminta pendapat Itachi. Ia berjalan mendekatiku yang masih melihat-lihat sepatu yang terpajang rapih ini.

"Sepertinya _sneakers_ warna hitam yang ini bagus juga. _Design_-nya _simple_, hanya motif berwarna putih yang terlihat manis," jawabnya. Aku pun mengambil sepatu yang dimaksud Itachi tadi. Kuperhatikan baik-baik, lalu aku pun tersenyum. Benar juga, sepatunya lucu. Jarang sekali kan aku pakai sepatu _sneakers_ seperti ini. Aku pun mengangguk.

"Aku juga suka yang ini," ucapku sambil memegang sepatu itu. Itachi mengeluarkan dompetnya lagi.

"Kalau begitu kita ambil yang itu. Ada lagi?" tanyanya.

"Tidak! Ini sudah lebih dari cukup!" jawabku cepat. Fuh, kau harus lihat 7 tas belanjaanku ini. Ditambah lagi sepatu ini, jadi total 8 tas. Sekarang sih aku membawa 2 tas. Itu juga setelah berdebat dengan Itachi. Tadinya ia tetap ngotot untuk membawakan semuanya. Dan satu fakta yang kuketahui lagi tentang Uchiha Itachi yang sebenarnya. Orangnya pemaksa, keras kepala, sulit dimengerti, dan sifat khas Uchiha.. sok cool, so hebat! Ok, cukup, kenapa aku jadi menghinanya? Ini gara-gara kalian sih!

"Setelah ini kita pulang ya.. kakiku pegal sekali. Tidak apa-apa kan?" akhirnya ia mengajakku pulang juga. Aku pun mengangguk dan kami berjalan menjauh dari toko ini. Menuju tempat Itachi memarkir mobilnya tadi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Singkatnya, aku sudah sampai rumah sekarang. Kalian jangan protes kenapa aku menyingkat bagian perjalanan kami menuju rumah. Ya.. seperti yang kalian tahu, itu adalah bagian tidak penting dan membuat mulutku pegal. Ok, lebih tepatnya membuat tangan penulisnya pegal. Kenapa jadi curhat? Kita kembali lagi ke rumahku.

Aku pun turun dari mobil itu. Itachi juga ikut turun. Dan saat kami berdua hendak mengambil belanjaan yang ada dibagasi, tangan kami sama-sama memegang tas belanjaan yang sama. Dan kemudian hening sampai akhirnya kami berdua menarik tas belanjaannya secara bersamaan.

"Biar aku yang turunkan semuanya," ujar Itachi masih tetap menariknya. Aku pun tak mau kalah.

"Aku saja! Aku kan sudah banyak merepotkan senpai! Jadi aku saja yang turunkan semuanya!" seruku. Jadilah kami berebut seperti anak kecil. Itachi yang keras kepala dengan aku yang tidak mau merepotkannya lagi. "Iiih.. aku saja!" paksaku. Sebelah tanganku kini memukul tangannya yang memegang erat _paperbag_ berisi belanjaan itu. Membuatnya terlihat gemas.

"Ino, kau buka pintu saja sana!" perintahnya. Aku menggeleng.

"Tidak mau!"

"Ino! Biar aku yang bawa!"

"Tidak! Tidak! Tidak! _Zettai ni iie da_!" seruku tetap keras kepala juga. Kutarik tas belanjaan itu dengan kuat. Lalu kulihat Itachi menghela nafas dan melepaskan pegangannya. Membuatku terjatuh karena tadi menarik tas itu kuat-kuat lalu dilepas begitu saja oleh Itachi. Dia jahat sekali! Aku meringis kesakitan. Ia segera membantuku berdiri.

"Ah, maaf! Aku tidak tahu kalau kau akan jatuh!" ucapnya penuh sesal. Aku mendengus kesal. Ia menahan bahuku. "Mana yang sakit?" tanyanya khawatir. Aku segera melepaskan diri darinya dan berjalan untuk membuka pintu pagar rumahku. Hari sudah mulai sore nih. "Hey, belanjaannya bagaimana nih?" Tanya Itachi lagi. Aku tak menengok padanya. Masih kesal sih. Punggungku sakit, tahu!

"Kau saja yang turunkan sana!" teriakku. Kini aku membuka pintu rumah dan melepaskan sepatuku. Meletakannya di rak lalu berjalan semakin masuk ke dalam rumah. Tak lama kemudian muncul Itachi yang sudah membawa tas belanjaanku beserta tas sekolahku.

"Ini kuletakan di mana?"

"Di sofa saja. Terima kasih ya," ucapku masih dengan nada sedikit ketus. Mendengarnya, Itachi hanya tertawa sambil geleng-geleng kepala. Ia pun meletakan semuanya di atas sofa. Berpamitan padaku lalu kembali masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Meninggalkanku sendirian di rumah. Aku terdiam memandang seluruh belanjaan di atas sofa. Sepatu baru. Banyak baju baru juga. Lalu ada boneka. Di antara semuanya, yang membuatku menggigit bibir bawahku adalah belanjaan bajuku. Entah ada berapa baju, rok, celana dan lainnya di sana.

"Huft… apa yang harus aku bilang pada ayah kalau ia melihat barangku yang serba baru ini?" tanyaku pada diri sendiri.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC alias <strong>**つづく**

Yup, yup, yup, akhirnya chap ini kelar juga entah bagaimana caranya. Pas saya meriksa ulang chap. kali ini, saya bener-bener dalam keadaan ngantuk. Akhirnya berkali-kali saya nampar pipi sendiri pas mata dah mau nutup. Ini demi kalian semua para reader tercinta! *hug*

Memang agak-agak gaje sih. Teruss.. sisi istimewa dari chap kali ini adalah..

Adegannya FULL ITAINO, lho! Buat para reader sekalian, tuh Shion kali ini gak ganggu mereka! Shion udah saya usir supaya gak ujuk-ujuk muncul di antara mereka! Nyahaha.. #plak

Sekedar bocoran nih, ya.. buka-bukaan(?) konflik-nya ada di chapter 10, lho! So, tetep baca terus ya!

Reader: "Jadi abis chapter 10 kita gak usah baca lagi nih?"

Author: "Eeeh! Gak gitu juga maksudnya! Kan maksudku chap 10 dah serius(?)" *hening* "Anou, chap 10 tuh abis ini, ya?" *gubrak*

Oh, ya soal pertanyaanku kemaren, ternyata kalian menyadari kalau saya masukin hint-hint yang amat pelit itu. Hiks.. senengnya.. terharu! tunggu jawaban kuis itu di chapter-chapter berikutnya ya #GUBRAK


	10. Chapter 10

Yup, yup, saya kembali nih! Oh ya kemaren pertanyaan saya dikacangin, tapi gak papa deh T^T *gigit jari*

**AN:/** Maaf kalau kalimatnya muter-muter ataupun ada emosi yang berlebihan, itu efek dari authornya yang lagi depresi berkepanjangan. Sekarang pun masih depresi berkepanjangan (_endless_ nih! Arghh..!). Jadi, ya lagi nungguin malaikat baik hati yang mau _support_ saya untuk bangkit(?). Udah deh, baca aja gih #plak. Chapter ini bener-bener ngebocorin semuanya.

Oh, ya jangan lupa menominasikan fanfiksi berbahasa Indonesia untuk **IFA****2011**yang sedang berlangsung ini, ya! (dan maaf kalau masih ada typo)

**Disclaimer:**

Naruto © **Masashi****Kishimoto**

Can You Feel This? © **Hime****Uguisu**

**Pairing:**

Itachi – Ino,

**Slight:**

ShikaTema (sedikit-banget-tapi), SasuNaru, ItaDei (chotto, ii?), NejiGaa, maybe NejiShion? ^^a

**Summary:**

Chap. 10! Dia membuatku patah hati, tapi kini semua luka itu hilang tak berbekas karena kehadiran Itachi. Jujur aku menyayanginya, namun aku takut ia akan sama dengan adiknya. B'day fic for Minami22, 22 Mei 2011, RnR please.

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

**Can you feel this?**

A

**Naruto Fanfic**

By

**Hime Uguisu**

**Birthday Fic For**

**Minami22**

**22 Mei 2011**

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

**Warning!:**

Di chapter ini mungkin banyak menceritakan tentang Naruto dan bagian ItaIno-nya dikit. Habisnya chapter kali ini juga akan membahas _**flashback**___rencana-rencana Naruto. Jangan sakit mata bacanya ya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Normal POV**

Pagi itu seorang gadis pirang yang biasa melintas di koridor itu belum nampak juga. Tentu saja, karena gadis itu sedang menjalani masa hukumannya. Dan yang ia lakukan hanyalah berdiri di depan gerbang sekolah saat ia sudah turun dari motornya. Sambil melambaikan tangan pada ayahnya, gadis itu memasang senyum palsu. Dalam hatinya ia terus gelisah. Bingung apakah yang ia lakukan itu benar? Tak mengatakan apapun pada ayahnya dan tetap datang ke sekolah seperti biasa, diantar ayahnya sampai gerbang.

Gadis itu menghela nafas dan menurunkan tangannya saat ayahnya sudah tak terlihat lagi. Sekarang ia terdiam memandang sekolahnya, tas yang ia bawa itu bukan berisi buku pelajaran tetapi baju ganti untuknya. Dengan santai Ino melangkah semakin jauh dari sekolahnya. Bodoh memang, tapi ia memutuskan untuk ke rumah Shion sambil berjalan kaki. Kemarin malam ia sudah membicarakan ini dengan Shion. Jadi, ia akan ke rumah Shion dan menunggu Shion pulang di sana. Kebetulan orang tua Shion sedang dinas dan Shion adalah anak tunggal. Jadi Shion menitipkan kunci rumahnya pada Ino.

"Aku benar-benar terlihat seperti orang bodoh. Padahal kan jarak dari rumahku ke rumah Shion lebih dekat daripada aku berjalan dari sekolah seperti ini. Ah, sudahlah.." gumam Ino sambil terus berjalan tanpa memerdulikan tatapan heran dari siswa siswi lain yang berlalu lalang sambil berbisik tentangnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Untuk kesekian kalinya Shion menghela nafas panjang. Kalau bukan karena ada ulangan hari ini ia pasti sudah menemani Ino membolos. Lagi pula orangtuanya bisa ditelepon kalau ia ketahuan membolos. Tapi berada di kelas sendirian tanpa teman yang bisa kau ajak bicara benar-benar memuakkan. Membuat semua semangat untuk belajar menguap entak ke mana. Tubuh di sana, tapi pikiran sama sekali tak ada di sana.

"Hari ini kau tidak bisa pulang cepat juga, Naru?" suara yang sudah sangat dikenal Shion terdengar. Mata itu langsung menatap tak suka ke arah pemuda Uchiha dan Namikaze yang sedang berjalan memasuki kelas. Sasuke dan Naruto pun meletakan tasnya di atas meja mereka dan melanjutkan percakapan mereka sambil duduk.

"Iya, hari ini ada sesuatu yang ingin aku lakukan di sekolah setelah pulang," jawab Naruto sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal. Sasuke terlihat sedikit kecewa dengan jawaban Naruto. Dan Shion, hanya diam sambil menatap dengan bosan.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu kau tidak apa-apa pulang sendiri?"

"Nanti akan kutelepon supir untuk menjemputku kok, tenang saja, Sasuke" lalu cengiran rubah itu kembali muncul di wajah Namikaze Naruto. Sasuke hanya membalasnya dengan seulas senyum tipis. Menyadari tatapan tak suka dari Shion, Sasuke pun balas menengok ke arah Shion.

"Apa? Tidak punya teman, ya? Kasihaan.." ejek Sasuke dengan nada yang dibuat sok prihatin. Shion hanya mendecih kesal.

"Lalu apa urusannya denganmu, manusia?" Tanya Shion dengan nada tak perduli. Ya, memang terkesan Shion tak perduli. Tapi sebenarnya tidak begitu, justru nada seperti itulah yang memang sengaja Shion ucapkan untuk memulai perkelahian. Naruto yang melihat itu hanya berpura-pura menenangkan Sasuke. Busuk sekali memang, jauh di lubuk hatinya yang terdalam, Naruto ingin sekali melihat Sasuke menjambak rambut Shion, menghajar gadis itu dan mengenyahkannya dari hadapannya. Namun apa daya? Ia sedang bermain peran di sini, ingat?

"Kau itu selalu saja sombong! Kau fikir kau hebat? Bahkan membela temanmu agar tak dihukum guru saja kau tak bisa, payah!" balas Sasuke. Shion mulai kesal dan berdiri dari bangkunya. Menggebrak mejanya dan kilatan amarah di mata _violet_ itu tak dapat disembunyikan lagi.

"Tau apa kau soal itu? Itu semua kan gara-gara guru sialan yang pilih kasih hanya karena Naruto itu anak pemilik sekolah dan kau adalah kekasih anak pemilik sekolah! Kalian semua sama busuknya!" bentak Shion. Membuat seisi kelas hening seketika. Naruto menatap tak percaya ke arah Shion dan Sasuke terdiam bungkam. "Apa? Kenapa kalian diam? Semua manusia sekarang sudah berubah menjadi makhluk yang melakukan apapun asal mendapat uang! Menyebalkan!" Shion semakin membentak dengan kencang. Ia sudah seperti mencurahkan segala pernyataan yang sejak dulu tak dapat terucap.

"Aku benci Tsunade dan semuanya terutama kau Naruto!" dan teriakan Shion yang itu adalah yang paling kencang. Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan tatapan yang tak dapat didefinisikan dengan jelas. Naruto hanya menggeleng sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun, apalagi sampai menyogok Tsunade sensei! Sungguh!" ujar Naruto. Kali ini ia tidak bohong juga sih, ia kan memang tidak menyuap Tsunade sensei seperti yang mereka semua tuduhkan padanya. Shion menatap Naruto sinis.

"Penjahat tak akan pernah mengaku," Shion berucap pelan dengan penuh penekanan yang menusuk. Naruto mengepalkan tangannya.

"Shion! Kau selalu menuduh orang lain tanpa sebab yang jelas, dasar aneh!" kali ini Sasuke lah yang angkat suara. Ia membela Naruto dan merangkul pemuda itu. Menggenggam tangannya dan itu membuat Shion ingin sekali melemparkan kursi kekepala Uchiha bungsu itu. Bel pun berbunyi dan Shion mengurungkan niatnya untuk membunuh pasangan _lovey__dovey_, Sasuke dan Naruto itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jam dinding kelas menunjukkan tinggal beberapa menit lagi sampai waktunya bel tanda sekolah telah usai berdering. Waktu yang bagi orang lain sangat terasa cepat, justru kebalikannya bagi Shion. Sepanjang jam pelajaran Shion hanya melamun karena bosan. Ini memang bukan kali pertamanya ia belajar di kelas tanpa Ino, namun entah kenapa hari ini terasa begitu berbeda. Karena ia tahu, Ino tak berada di sana karena kesalahan yang tak dilakukannya.

Saat Shion sedang asik dengan pikirannya, bel itu berbunyi. Suara bahagia yang terpendam di tiap batin siswa-siswi pun semakin berteriak kencang. Shion menguap dan membereskan barang-barangnya.

"Naruto, aku pulang duluan ya!" Sasuke sudah siap keluar kelas saat guru yang mengajar sudah pergi entah ke mana. Naruto mengangguk dan masih membereskan buku-bukunya. Sasuke memberikan seulas senyum tipis sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan ruang kelas. Shion menatap curiga ke arah pemuda pirang itu. Wajahnya tersenyum, namun kalau diperhatikan lagi senyumannya itu benar-benar mengandung unsur kejahatan yang terpendam.

"Kenapa tidak pulang dengan Sasu-koi-mu itu?" tanya Shion santai begitu melewati meja Naruto. Naruto hanya menggeleng pelan dengan cengiran yang ia berikan. Rasanya Shion siap melemparkan sepatunya ke wajah Namikaze di depannya. Shion hanya angkat bahu lalu pergi meninggalkan ruang kelas. Berjalan menyusuri koridor yang masih dipenuhi oleh para murid lain yang berlalu lalang. Sesuatu membuat hatinya berdesir. Entah perasaan apa yang memaksanya untuk tetap tinggal di sekolah sebentar lagi. Saat Shion hendak melewati tangga, ia cukup kaget melihat Sasuke menunggu di bawah tangga. Iseng, ia pun menghampiri pemuda itu.

"Katanya kau mau pulang," sapa Shion yang lebih mirip seperti basa-basi. Sasuke sedikit tersentak begitu melihat Shion menghampirinya.

"Aku.. argh sudahlah, khusus saat ini aku tak menganggapmu musuh dulu. Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini aku merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh dari Naruto," jawab Sasuke. Shion mengangguk.

"Baru sadar? Anak itu selalu aneh. Jadi apa hubungannya denganmu yang bersembunyi di sini?" Tanya Shion. Sekarang mereka berdua sudah terlihat lebih santai. Menyandarkan diri pada tembok sambil mengawasi setiap siswa yang lewat.

"Tentu saja memata-matainya dong, apa lagi?" jawab Sasuke. Barulah Shion mengerti sekarang. Mungkin ini adalah kesempatan bagus untuknya dan Sasuke, untuk mengungkap siapa Naruto yang sebenarnya secara langsung. Mengikuti insting, Shion merogoh saku _blazer_nya untuk mengambil ponselnya. Namun saat ia hendak menelepon Ino, Sasuke menatapnya tajam.

"Awas kalau kau menelepon Ino! Dengar ya, kalau kau mau ikut memata-matai denganku, kau jangan telepon dia!" gertak Sasuke. Shion merengut kesal. Ia pun meletakan kembali ponselnya dan diam menunggu.

"Sampai kapan kita akan menunggu di sini?" Tanya Shion yang mulai bosan. Sasuke menghela nafas panjang. Namun, pemuda _onyx_ itu tetap tak menjawab. Sebal, Shion pun mengurungkan niatnya untuk bertanya lagi. Sampai akhirnya Naruto melewati koridor itu. Sasuke memberi kode pada Shion dengan menepuk bahu gadis itu. Mengerti, Shion menatap was was takut jika Naruto melihat mereka. Tapi sepertinya Naruto tidak menyadari mereka dan tetap berjalan santai menuju lantai atas. Setelah Naruto menghilang di tangga, barulah Shion dan Sasuke membuntuti.

"Mau ke mana dia ke wilayah kelas 3?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Ah aku tahu! Pasti ke kelas Deidara senpai!" seru Shion. Sasuke terlihat sedikit senang karena Shion bisa diandalkan dan mereka segera berjalan sambil mengawasi keadaan. Benar saja, Naruto berhenti di depan kelas Deidara. Namun mereka hanya berbincang sebentar, setelah itu Naruto kembali berjalan. Ia menuju ke atap sekolah. Di sana memang sepi, tapi itu kan tempat _favorite_ Sasuke.

Naruto membuka pintu menuju atap sekolah. Pemuda itu lalu berjalan dan mencari posisi duduk yang nyaman. Sasuke dan Shion bersembunyi di balik tembok yang tak jauh dari tempat Naruto duduk bersandar. Pemuda itu menatap hamparan langit luas dengan sentuhan awan lembut yang memperindah.

"Yamanaka Ino, karena sekarang ia sedang diskors.. aku tak bisa melakukan apapun di sini. Eh tunggu, apa ayahnya tahu kalau ia diskors, ya? Sepertinya sih tidak, tadi pagi kan ayahnya mengantarnya ke sekolah. _How__stupid_.." Naruto berujar pada dirinya sendiri. Ia tersenyum saat mengingat saran dari Deidara. Kakak kelasnya itu menyarankan agar ia memberikan surat panggilan pada ayahnya Ino agar ayahnya Ino kecewa pada putri satu-satunya. Ide yang tidak buruk.

"Kau selalu terperangkap dalam permainanku berkali-kali. Huh, tapi bukannya menyerah kau malah mendekati kak Itachi. Kau tahu kan? Itu adalah kebodohanmu yang lain. Baiklah awan, aku tahu kau mungkin bosan mendengar ceritaku tapi aku bingung bercerita pada siapa lagi," Naruto masih tetap berbincang dengan awan yang tertata indah di atas sana. Sedangkan Sasuke dan Shion yang mendengar semua pembicaraannya hanya terdiam. Kepala mereka masih berusaha mencerna informasi yang baru saja disampaikan oleh indera pendengarannya.

"Sasuke.. kau sudah disisiku, tapi kenapa aku masih merasa jauh? Masih sulit menjangkaumu walau jarak kita dekat. Kenapa masih merasa hatimu tak di sana?" Naruto mengepalkan tangannya, menaikannya tinggi. Mencoba menggapai awan yang tak pernah tersentuh olehnya walau dapat terlihat jelas. Bibirnya mengukir senyum pahit yang membuatnya sesak sendiri. Membayangkan wajah Sasuke yang tersenyum padanya.

Sasuke menggigit bibir bawahnya. Menahan amarah yang berkecamuk di hatinya. Apa yang baru saja didengar olehnya memang suatu hal yang menyebalkan, namun bibir yang berujar lirih itu seakan meminta hati sang empunya untuk dihangatkan. Ia ingin marah, tetapi kenapa di sisi lain hatinya malah mengasihani pemuda yang sudah merusak semuanya itu? Kesal, Sasuke pun memilih untuk berdiri. Shion tidak melarang Sasuke, gadis itu hanya tersenyum tipis melihat Sasuke yang mulai berjalan keluar untuk menghampiri Naruto.

BUGH

Pukulan keras menghantam pipi _tan_ Naruto yang sedang terduduk. Menarik kerah baju pemuda itu, memaksanya berdiri. Mata _sapphire_-nya terbelalak kaget begitu melihat kilatan amarah seorang yang selalu menemani mimpinya.

"Sasuke?" seru Naruto kaget begitu melihat siapa yang berdiri di depannya sekarang. Tangan Sasuke sudah terkepal, siap untuk melayangkan beberapa pukulan lagi. Melihat itu, Shion segera bangun dan menghampiri Sasuke juga Naruto. Gadis itu hanya diam mematung melihat kedua orang yang sama-sama sedang terkaget. Shion benar-benar bingung harus apa sekarang.

"Jelaskan padaku, Naruto! Jelaskan apa maksudmu!" bentak Sasuke. Naruto terlihat panik namun masih berusaha tersenyum.

"Jelaskan apa, Sasuke? Apa yang kau bicarakan sih?" Naruto masih bertanya seakan tak terjadi apapun.

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh! Aku dengar semuanya! Semua, jelaskan padaku semuanya!" Sasuke semakin membentak dengan kasar. Kini iris biru itu mulai memburam. Bibir yang biasa berkata manis itu tak dapat merangkai kata lagi. Tetesan bening mengalir begitu saja. Hangat, melewati pipinya sampai akhirnya menetes ke bawah. Bahunya bergetar.

"Aku.. aku.. tidak seperti.. bukan begitu.. Sasu.." akhirnya untaian kata pembelaannya terucap juga. Matanya terpejam, tak berani menatap langsung ke arah mata yang selalu membuatnya terjerat. Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat, hingga ia dapat merasakan kukunya menyakiti telapak tangannya.

"Kau yang rusak semua ini! Jelaskan padamu semuanya atau aku tak mau lagi melihatmu!" ancam Sasuke. Shion menatap Naruto, menunggu pemuda itu menjelaskan semuanya. "Jelaskan kejadian sebenarnya malam itu!" Sasuke masih tetap memaksa. Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya, memejamkan matanya. Tidak, ia tidak ingin ini terjadi. Ini terasa begitu cepat, semuanya terasa begitu fana.

"Kenapa semuanya harus membela Ino? Ino lagi, Ino lagi! Apa istimewanya gadis itu? Seharusnya ia tidak pernah lahir!" teriak Naruto. Menepis tangan Sasuke. Melangkah mundur, menjauh dari Sasuke. "Dia harusnya mati saja! Mati!" Naruto berteriak semakin keras. Memegang kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut tiap kali memendam rasa kesal seperti ini. Ingin sekali ia berteriak, meneriaki semua yang tak tersampaikan jauh di lubuk hatinya.

"Aku benci kalian!"

_**Flashback**_

**Naruto's POV**

Sore itu aku terdiam di dalam mobilku. Hatiku sakit lagi. Semakin lama kupendam, rasa ini semakin menyesakkan. Aku tak pernah siap untuk melihat mereka bersama-sama. Tak bisa, aku tak bisa terus mengukir senyum saat melihat mereka bermesraan. Aku sudah tak bisa terus tertawa bersama mereka walau hatiku teriris melihat senyumnya karena 'orang itu'. Hujan turun semakin deras. Aku menyamankan posisiku sambil terus mengawasi tiap insan yang keluar dari toko buku itu.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, seorang gadis yang kutunggu keluar juga. Ia berdiri di depan toko buku itu, berlindung di bawah atap agar tak basah terguyur hujan deras ini. Aku segera mengambil ponselku, menelepon seseorang untuk segera menghampiri gadis pirang itu. Tak butuh waktu lama untuknya sampai di belakang Ino. Ia mengeluarkan sapu tangan dari saku celananya dan membekap setengah wajah Ino dengan itu. Tak ada yang melihat di sana karena memang sedang sepi. Dengan cepat aku segera menyalakan kembali mobilku dan melaju menghampiri Ino dan bawahanku.

"Cepat bawa ia masuk!" perintahku. Shino, orang yang kusuruh untuk 'menculik' Ino itu menurut dan segera memasuki mobilku ini dengan Ino yang sudah terlihat tak sadarkan diri akibat obat bius yang terdapat di sapu tangan tadi. Setelah ia menutup pintu mobil, aku kembali melajukan mobilku ke rumah Shino.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kami sudah sampai di rumah Shino itu. Pemuda yang lima tahun lebih tua dariku itu adalah anak buahku, dan kali ini ia mendapat tugas _special_ untuk membantu rencanaku. Rumah itu kosong, aku pun memerintahkan Shino untuk membawa Ino masuk. Menidurkannya di sebuah kasur yang terdapat di dalam satu-satunya kamar di rumah sederhana ini. Setelah itu, akulah yang mengatur keadaan semeyakinkan mungkin.

Kubuka blazernya lalu melemparnya ke lantai. Melepaskan ikatan rambutnya, membuat surai pirangnya terurai berantakan. Melepaskan tiga kancing kemeja putihnya. Membasahi pipinya dengan air agar terlihat berkeringat. Dan sentuhan terakhir, membuat _kissmark_ di lehernya. Jujur, ini adalah bagian yang paling kubenci. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Si Uchiha bungsu itu kan tidak bodoh, ia butuh bukti yang meyakinkan. Sekarang tinggal menutup tubuhnya dengan selimut. Meletakan beberapa helai uang yang berantakan disekitar tempat tidur itu.

Sekarang saatnya kusuruh Shino tertidur di sampingnya, tentunya dengan tanpa memakai baju atasnya. Kuambil ponsel Ino dan mengetikan e-mail pada Sasuke.

_From: InoFlower_Lover_

_To: _Sasuke_

_Subject: none_

_Sasuke-kun, maaf ya aku mau kita putus saja. Sekarang aku sudah menemukan pria yang lebih kaya daripada kau._

Sambil tersenyum licik, aku menekan tombol '_sent_' dan mengirim e-mail itu. Aku masih sabar menunggu balasan dari pemuda itu. Detik-detik pun berlalu, suara dering telepon menjadi jawaban semuanya. Sasuke langsung menelepon Ino. Persis seperti yang kuperkirakan. Dengan santai kuangkat telepon itu dengan suara yang pelan agar tak terlalu terdengar jelas.

"Apa maksudmu, hah? Jangan bercanda, ini tidak lucu!" bentak Sasuke kencang. Aku berusaha menahan suaraku agar terdengar seperti wanita.

"Jangan ganggu aku lagi.. aah~ ennhh.." aku menjawab dengan suara desahan yang dibuat-buat. Tujuannya? Tentu saja agar Sasuke curiga dengan apa yang Ino lakukan. "Kau tidak usah meneleponku lagi, kau menggangguku.. ngghh.. lebih cepat Shino~" aku semakin menciptakan suara rendah yang mencurigakan.

"Shino? Siapa itu? Hei, Ino di mana kau sekarang? Apa yang kau lakukan?" dari suara Sasuke, terdengar sekali pemuda itu semakin marah. Tentu saja itu membuatku puas sekali. Rencanaku akan berhasil sebentar lagi mengingat Sasuke yang juga pemarah.

"Dengan kenalannya Naruto, sudah jangan ganggu aku!" dan dengan itu aku mematikan teleponnya. Tertawa puas. "Shino, nanti kau harus pura-pura tertidur sambil merangkul Ino saat Sasuke ke sini ya," jelasku. Shino mengangguk.

"Tapi memangnya ia akan ke sini?" Tanya Shino. Aku hanya memberi anggukan singkat sebagai balasannya. Shino adalah satu-satunya orang yang paling kupercaya dan tahu sifat busukku ini. Karena itu aku tak perlu berpura-pura baik seperti saat aku menyapa setiap orang bahkan pelayan dirumahku. Teleponku pun berdering, tanpa perlu kulihat siapa nama yang tertera di sana aku sudah tahu.

"_Moshi__moshi_, ada apa Sasuke?" tanyaku.

"Naruto kau di mana? Apa kau tau siapa kenalanmu yang sedang dekat dengan Ino?" Sasuke langsung bertanya keintinya. Ya, dia memang tak suka basa-basi.

"Err.. bagaimana ya Sasuke, aku sudah janji tak memberitahumu soal ini," ucapku. Kudengar di sana Sasuke mengerang frustasi.

"Kumohon beritahu aku! Aku percaya padamu, kau mau mengatakannya padaku kan? Tak usah takut, aku akan melindungimu kalau Ino marah," kini Sasuke berkata dengan nada agak lembut.

"Baiklah, tapi kau janji jangan marah padaku karena aku merahasiakan soal ini padamu. Sebenarnya Ino itu selalu minta dikenalkan dengan tiap temanku yang kaya. Awalnya aku tak mau karena tak tega padamu, tapi ia selalu memaksa.. aku… aku sudah mencoba untuk menasihatinya Sasuke tapi kau tahu kan kalau Ino itu keras kepala? Maafkan aku Sasuke.. kumohon jangan bilang pada Ino kalau aku yang memberitahumu soal ini," jelasku, baiklah ini memang karanganku saja sih.

"Akh _shit_! Antarkan aku ke sana sekarang! Kau pasti tahu kan di mana mereka sekarang?" Sasuke bertanya.

"Kau langsung kerumahku saja, aku akan mengantarmu nanti," setelah berkata begitu, Sasuke hanya membalas dengan 'ok' lalu mematikan teleponnya. Kulirik Shino yang masih terdiam di sana. "Aku akan ke rumah dulu, kau tunggu di sini. Jangan melakukan macam-macam ya, itu akan merusak rencanaku nanti!" Shino mengangguk mendengarnya.

"Kau bisa percayakan semuanya padaku, Naruto."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku sedang berdiri menunggu Sasuke di depan rumahku. Akhirnya mobil _sport_ biru itu pun berhenti tepat di depanku. Aku segera masuk ke dalamnya dan menunjukkan jalan menuju rumah Shino. Sepanjang perjalanan Sasuke terus bertanya-tanya tentang Ino. Dan tentu saja, aku menjawab sesuai apa yang kuuinginkan, lengkap dengan raut wajah orang khawatir yang tertindas. _Perfect_.

Begitu sampai, Sasuke segera turun dari mobilnya. Aku berlari mengejar Sasuke. Menahan bahu pemuda itu.

"Apapun yang terjadi, kau jangan mengamuk di sini ya. Walaupun kau marah, berjanjilah padaku kalau kau tak akan pernah mengatakan soal ini pada siapapun, ya?" aku menahan Sasuke sebelum memasuki rumah itu. Sasuke menghela nafas berat, berusaha menenangkan dirinya. Sampai akhirnya anggukan itulah yang ia tunjukkan padaku. Aku tersenyum menatapnya. Perlahan kubuka pintu rumah itu, melangkah memasuki rumah itu dengan tergesa bersama Sasuke. Saat kutunjukkan kamarnya, Sasuke segera membuka pintu itu dengan kasar dan terdiam.

"Sasuke! Kau sudah berjanji untuk tidak mengamuk di sini. Kau kan sudah melihat kenyataannya sekarang, jadi sudahlah.. lupakan Ino, aku tak tega melihatmu diperlakukan seperti ini olehnya!" kutahan dengan kuat lengan pemuda itu. Wajahnya sedikit merah karena menahan amarah. Cukup lama sampai akhirnya Sasuke kembali tenang. Ia menutup pintu kamar itu. Dapat kulihat cairan hangat itu mengalir begitu saja. Tak pernah sebelumnya kulihat Uchiha Sasuke menitikkan air matanya begitu. Ia berusaha menutupi wajahnya, mengalihkan pandangannya dariku dan berjalan duluan.

"Kuantar kau pulang, Naruto."

"Ah, iya.." aku pun mengikutinya keluar dari rumah ini. Sasuke mengantarku pulang. Setelah mobilnya sudah tak terlihat lagi, barulah aku masuk dan menyalakan mobilku yang terparkir asal di halaman rumahku. Menyalakannya dan menjalankannya menuju ke rumah Shion untuk memulangkan gadis menyebalkan itu. Aku akan menutup matanya saat ia sadar nanti dan menurunkannya dirumahnya dalam keadaan ia sudah sadarkan diri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**End of flashback**

Kuceritakan semuanya di depan Sasuke dan juga Shion. Aku.. sudah hancur sekarang. Semuanya sudah benar-benar tak akan terjangkau lagi olehku. Dan ini semua gara-gara gadis itu! Sampai matipun aku akan menyalahkan Ino!

"Kau adalah manusia yang paling menyedihkan yang pernah kutemui!" Sasuke kembali membentakku dan meninggalkanku. Diikuti Shion yang berjalan di belakangnya. Sementara aku? Hanya terdiam di sini sambil meratapi kebodohanku. Kenapa Kau tak membantuku kali ini, Tuhan? Apa kini Kau sudah sebegitu bencinya melihatku? Apa aku tak boleh disayangi siapapun? Orangtuaku bahkan hanya memberiku kasih sayang berupa materi. Dan sekarang orang yang paling kuharapkan kasih sayang darinya malah pergi meninggalkanku dan menatapku hina? Aku mau mati saja.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Normal POV**

"_Hallo_ Itachi senpai di mana? Bisa tolong jemput Ino sekarang?" tanya Shion saat menelepon Itachi. Ia kini sedang berjalan menyusuri koridor dengan Sasuke yang berjalan cepat di depannya.

"Aku masih di sekolah, Ino di mana sekarang? Atau kita langsung kesana bersama saja," jawab Itachi yang sedang berdiri di samping mobilnya, membuka pintu mobil itu dan memasukinya.

"Baiklah, aku langsung ke tempat parkiran, Itachi senpai di sana kan?" Shion bertanya lagi sambil terus berjalan.

"Iya, kutunggu ya."

"Sasuke, kau mau ikut tidak ke rumah Ino?" Tanya Shion setelah memutuskan hubungan telepon dengan Itachi. Sasuke mengangguk sambil tetap berjalan menuju pintu keluar gedung sekolah itu.

"Ada yang harus kubicarakan dengannya."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC alias ****つづく**

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

Udah tuh ya, dah di jelasin detail sebabnya, gak ada utang lagi nih saya #slapped. Tadinya ini mau diupdate 2 minggu yang lalu, cuman saya-nya gak mood dan malah stress, jadinya updatenya sekarang deh (dan ditambah dengan pulsa modem yang abis, orz).

Mungkin semakin kesini updatenya bakal gak jelas perberapa hari/minggunya. Tapi yang jelas saya bakal update hari Sabtu. Thanks banget buat kalian yang gak katarak mendadak karena baca cerita ini sampai chapter 10.


	11. Chapter 11

*liat tanggal terakhir update* Woaaaa sekarang udah 2014, bro! 2014! Bahkan udah mau ganti jadi 2015! #plak.

Maaf lamaaaaaa banget updatenya, baru nemuin mood untuk nulis lagi. Mungkin tahun depan saya lebih punya waktu untuk nulis. Gomen, neeeee. Ga kerasa ini fic umurnya udah 3 tahun, yaaa. Pokoknya edisi kali ini saya full mau minta maaf ;w;

**el Cierto**: Sebenernya sempet kepikiran mau nyerempet-nyerempet ke Sasu-Shion sih sedikit /woy. Entah kenapa saya suka banget bikin karakter muka dua yang semacam Naru, pengen nambahin lagi kebusukannya lebih dari ini, tapi kasian juga Ino-nya kalau gitu ya :" /ih. Arigatou reviewnya! Gomen lama update

**vaneela**: Sasuke ga salah sih memang, eh salah deh. Salah kenapa dia ga bisa percaya sama ceweknya sendiri -kan lu yang bikin jadi gitu woy. Makin seru? Hontou? *w* Woaaaa, makasih reviewnyaaa~

**Tachi Edogawa**: Yup, ini udah di update yaa *telat banget!* Kita lihat sama-sama apa yang mau diomongin sama Sasuke setelah ini. Semoga masih bersedia baca. Arigatou reviewnya .

**White Azalea**: Salam kenal juga, makasih udah suka dan mau baca. Maaf udah buat nunggu lama banget, jangan amnesia dulu yaa ;w; Iya, authornya suka Vocaloid, tapi kalau bikin fic di vocaloid hobby-nya tebar darah doang /hush. Makasih reviewnya XD

**Suu Foxie**: Saya bakal mencoba berjuang buat banyakin ItaIno-nya~ …atau SasuShionnya, ya? /gaaak. Ya semacam itulah karakter Naru di sini, pengen banget menggambarkan mentalnya lebih lemah lagi(?). Deidei gimana yaaa? Semoga masih mau dibaca. Arigatou reviewnya, Suu-san~

**reader**: Tenang aja, saya gak ambil pikir negative kok ^^" Memang saya yang salah karena kurang romance-nya -ngerasa. Mungkin pengaruh dari diri sendiri juga yang kurang bisa ngerasain romance dan hal sejenisnya, gomeeeen. Memang mungkin genre romance-nya harus dipindah posisi jadi genre kedua. Makasih reviewnyaaaa :3

**Yamanaka Yuri**: Huaaa maaf gagal update kilat! DX Sebenernya ini udah 75% selesai dari lama banget sih, tapi malah baru nulis fic lagi-nya sekarang. Arigatou reviewnya, semoga masih mau baca ;w;

**Niaaa**: Satu tahun lebih dari waktu kamu review, woaa maaf ya lama. Makasih reviewnyaaaa :"

**Uchiha gamabunta**: Gomen, neeeeee. Ini udah berusaha di update ga tahun 2015 kok *tetep lama woy*. Arigatou review dan tegurannya :"

**lastrhee yamanaka**: Ini ya, gomen, gomen. Makasih udah penasaran dan semoga masih bersedia baca chapter 11 ini (/_\) Makasih reviewnya dan makasih sudah mengingatkan

**Disclaimer:**

Naruto © **MasashiKishimoto**

Can You Feel This? © **HimeUguisu**

**Pairing:**

Itachi – Ino,

**Slight:**

ShikaTema (sedikit-banget-tapi), SasuNaru, ItaDei (chotto, ii?), NejiGaa, maybe NejiShion? ^^a

**Summary:**

Chap. 11! Dia membuatku patah hati, tapi kini semua luka itu hilang tak berbekas karena kehadiran Itachi. Jujur aku menyayanginya, namun aku takut ia akan sama dengan adiknya. B'day fic for Minami22, 22 Mei 2011. Maaf lama banget updatenya! RnR please.

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

**Can you feel this?**

A

**Naruto Fanfic**

By

**Hime Uguisu**

**Birthday Fic For**

**Minami22**

**22 Mei 2011**

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ino's POV**

Aku masih duduk dengan santai sambil menonton televisi sampai akhirnya suara ketukan pintu mengusik telingaku. Dengan semangat aku bangkit dari sofa dan berlari menghampiri pintu. Aku sangat menanti kepulangan Shion. Berada di dalam rumahnya seharian ini membuatku bosan juga. Kubuka pintu rumah itu.

"Shion, aku bosaaan" keluhku. Tubuhku terasa membeku ketika melihat siapa sosok di balik pintu kini. Pemuda berambut _midnight blue_ dan mata _onyx_ yang sudah sangat kukenal sekaligus sedang tak ingin kulihat. Mataku terpaku seperti melihat suatu pemandangan yang menakjubkan. Memang menakjubkan, jika kau bertanya padaku. Seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang tak pernah berdamai dengan Shion itu kini berdiri di depan rumah Shion. Ditambah lagi ada Shion yang berdiri di sampingnya. Dan yang lebih membuatku terkejut saat melihat Itachi turun dari mobilnya yang diparkir di depan pagar.

"A-ada apa ini? Apa yang telah terjadi saat aku tak ada?" Aku menatap Shion seperti meminta penjelasannya.

"Banyak hal yang harus kuceritakan padamu. Sekarang kita semua masuk dulu saja," ujarnya. Aku hanya mengangguk singkat, lalu membuka pintu lebih lebar. Mendudukkan diri di _single_ sofa. Mataku menatap tajam ke arah mereka bertiga yang mulai duduk bersama di sofa panjang. Seperti saling memberi kode untuk mulai bicara. Aku pun berdehem keras.

"Aku akan tersinggung jika kalian seperti itu di depanku." Mendengarnya, mereka segera menghentikan kegiatan 'berbisik'nya.

"Maaf Ino, aku bingung harus menjelaskan dari mana." Shion angkat bicara lebih dulu.

"Biar aku yang bicara padanya." Kini Sasuke ikut bersuara.

"Jika hanya ingin menghinaku, lebih baik aku pulang sekarang," ketusku. Aku segera bangkit dari sofa dan mencoba berjalan menjauh. Namun langkahku terhenti saat tangannya menahan pergelangan tangan kiriku.

"Tunggu, aku bukan mau menghinamu. Ada hal penting sekali yang harus kubicarakan denganmu," ucapnya. Aku hanya menghela napas berat, menepis tangannya dengan kasar. Kembali duduk di tempatku semula.

"Jadi, apa yang akan kau bicarakan?"

"Sebelum itu, bisa aku minta kalian berdua untuk keluar sebentar?" Sasuke melirik ke arah Shion dan Itachi yang tampak bingung. Namun melihat keseriusan di wajah sang Uchiha bungsu itu, akhirnya mereka berdua mengalah dan berjalan keluar. Menutup rapat pintu rumah. Meninggalkanku berdua dengan Sasuke di tengah keheningan ini.

"Sekarang apa?" tanyaku lebih ketus lagi.

"Aku ingin bilang bahwa selama ini aku telah salah menilaimu."

"Salah?" Aku semakin bingung. "Memangnya selama ini kau menilaiku seperti apa?"

"Aku kira kau adalah wanita murahan," ucapnya pelan. Mataku membulat mendengarnya. Tanganku seakan bergerak dengan sendirinya, menampar pipi pemuda itu. "Aku memang salah karena tak mempercayaimu. Kau boleh tampar aku lagi."

"Kenapa kau bisa berpikir seperti itu?!" bentakku.

"Naru.."

"Hah?!" Aku menautkan alis mendengar nama itu disebut olehnya. "Ada apa dengan Naru?"

"Ia yang telah memfitnahmu dan membuatku berpikir seperti itu," jawabnya. Matanya terfokus menatap pantulan dirinya di lantai. Aku dapat melihat penyesalan yang dalam dari sorot matanya itu.

"Memfitnahku? Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan," ujarku yang semakin bingung.

"Sehari sebelum kita putus, Naru memberitahukan padaku bahwa ia melihatmu berjalan menuju sebuah rumah. Ia meneleponku dan memintaku agar segera datang untuk menghampirimu. Aku yang saat itu bingung hanya menurut dan datang ke tempat yang ia maksud." Samar-samar aku dapat mengingat apa yang terjadi saat itu. Aku yang sedang berjalan pulang dari sekolah dikagetkan oleh sebuah mobil sedan hitam yang berhenti tepat di depanku. Dari mobil itu turun seorang pria berkacamata hitam yang langsung menutupi lebih dari setengah bagian wajahku dengan sapu tangannya. Setelah itu mataku terasa berat dan aku tak ingat apapun lagi.

"Aku ingat sore itu memang seorang pria menghampiriku," ujarku seraya mencoba mengingat.

"Itu adalah anak buah Naruto. Ia yang memerintahkan mereka untuk menangkapmu."

"Menangkapku? Tapi untuk apa? Apa aku telah berbuat kesalahan padanya?" Aku terkejut mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Sasuke menghela napas berat. Perlahan ia mencoba mengalihkan pandangannya ke arahku.

"Untuk menjebak kita berdua, lebih tepatnya aku. Setelahnya kau di bawa ke sebuah rumah dan ditidurkan di sebuah ranjang. Ke rumah itulah Naru membawaku. Dan di sana lah aku melihat kau sedang tertidur di ranjang bersama seorang pria, lalu-" Penjelasan Sasuke itu terhenti saat aku tiba-tiba berdiri. Menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"A-apa yang kau bicarakan sih? Tidur bersama seorang pria?! Bohong! Kau sedang mengarang cerita untuk menjatuhkanku kan?!" Tanpa sadar aku membentaknya. Sasuke segera berdiri menghampiri dan menahan bahuku. Matanya menatapku lurus dengan penuh keseriusan.

"Aku tidak bohong. Sungguh. Aku mendengarnya dari mulut Naru sendiri. Tidak mungkin jika Naru berbohong dan menghancurkan nama baiknya." Sasuke benar. Naruto tidak mungkin menceritakan cerita seperti itu jika itu bohong. Naruto yang selalu menjaga nama baiknya di depan Sasuke tidak akan menjatuhkan dirinya sendiri jika disengaja.

"Tapi kan tetap saja aku sama sekali tidak merasa seperti itu. Pasti ada bagian yang ia ubah di cerita itu. Aku.." Tubuhku lemas seketika. Bagaimana jika saat itu anak buahnya benar-benar melakukan sesuatu padaku?

"Setidaknya anak buah Naru tidak benar-benar melakukan apa-apa padamu. Kau hanya dibuat tidak sadarkan diri lalu diantarkan pulang kembali." Seperti bisa membaca pikiranku, Sasuke mengucapkan kalimat yang bisa menenangkanku sedikit. "...Mungkin" Dan kalimat selanjutnya membuatku ingin berlari menghajar Naru sekarang juga. Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya dengan raut wajah cemas.

"Jadi bagaimana? Kau sendiri bahkan tidak yakin kan? Bodoh! Ini semua karena kau! Menghilang dari pandanganku sekarang juga!" Aku membentaknya dan mendorong tubuhnya hingga terjatuh ke sofa. Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara pintu yang membentur tembok dengan keras.

"Ino, ada apa?" Itachi lah pelaku utama yang menimbulkan suara tadi. Ia masih berdiri sambil menahan pintu yang terbuka. Menatap ke arahku dengan khawatir, lalu menatap Sasuke yang sedang mencoba untuk kembali berdiri dengan tatapan marah. Menghampiri adiknya itu. "Apa lagi yang kau lakukan pada Ino sampai ia membentakmu?"

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun. Aku hanya menceritakan hal tadi dan Ino malah tidak percaya lalu mulai membentakku."

"Bagaimana aku tidak membentakmu? Kau mengatakan hal yang sekarang membuatku gelisah. Kau tak mengerti betapa takutnya aku sekarang?" Aku kembali membentaknya. "Tadi kau mengatakan mereka tak melakukan apapun, setelahnya kau mengatakan mungkin. Bagaimana jika mereka benar-benar melakukan hal buruk padaku? Kita membicarakan soal Naru. Naru yang akan melakukan apapun untuk ambisinya!"

"Kalau memang sesuatu terjadi padamu, aku yang akan bertanggung jawab!" Balas Sasuke. Tentu saja kami semua tertegun mendengar ucapannya. 'Bertanggung jawab' katanya? Kenapa ia bisa menyebutkan hal seperti itu.

"Bodoh! Aku yakin aku baik-baik saja. Sekarang pergilah atau aku yang akan pergi."

"Ino, aku serius. Aku akan bertanggung jawab" ujarnya sambil mencoba memegang kedua pergelangan tanganku.

"Berhenti bicara seakan-akan aku sedang hamil begitu!" Kutepis tangannya dengan kasar.

"Ma-maafkan aku. Baiklah, kuperbaiki kalimatku. Ino, aku ingin memperbaiki semuanya dan kembali memulainya denganmu." Sasuke berujar dengan sorot mata penuh keseriusan yang menatapku langsung. Tatapan seperti itu lagi. Sepertinya hari ini aku akan sangat membenci sepasang mata hitam itu. Kami semua terdiam mendengarnya. Terutama aku yang tak dapat berkata apapun.

"Maksudmu..." Aku menatapnya dengan ragu. Apa mungkin ia benar-benar bermaksud untuk kembali menjalin hubungan denganku? Apa saat ini ia tidak sedang mempermainkanku? Apapun yang dimaksud oleh Sasuke itu tetap saja membuatku terkejut. Semudah itu ia bilang ingin memperbaki semuanya? Setelah semua yang ia lakukan? Setelah menghancurkan seluruh perasaanku padanya? Tunggu dulu, seluruhnya? Apa seluruh perasaan sayangku untuknya memang telah hancur dan hilang? Apa benar sudah tidak tersisa? Saat ini aku benar-benar bingung dengan perasaanku sendiri.

"Ino, kau tidak harus menjawabnya langsung. Aku mengerti ini sulit untukmu. Kesalahanku padamu memang tidak mudah kau maafkan, tapi aku mohon kau memikirkannya dan jangan menjawabnya dalam keadaan marah seperti sekarang ini." Tiba-tiba Uchiha bungsu yang sangat keras kepala dan memiliki harga diri tinggi itu berlutut di hadapanku. Tangannya menggenggam jemariku. Seakan tak mau melepaskannya. "Kumohon maafkan aku. Aku masih sangat menyukaimu," ucapnya lembut.

Sungguh, aku tak tahu bagaimana harus membalasnya. Ia masih sangat menyukaiku? Lalu bagaimana sebenarnya dengan perasaanku ini? Kalau aku sudah menetapkan untuk membencinya, kenapa jantungku masih berdegup dengan cepat seperti ini? Tidak, aku tak mau jatuh lagi ke dalam perangkapnya. Tapi, tatapan mata itu hanya memperlihatkan ketulusan. Bagaimana ini? Apa benar aku juga masih menyukai pemuda di hadapanku ini?

"Sasuke, aku…" Aku tak sanggup melanjutkan kata-kataku. Mataku terpejam, tak sanggup melihatnya. Tanganku gemetar. Mati-matian aku menyangkal bahwa aku masih menyukainya. Ya, tidak mungkin aku masih menyukainya. "Aku.." Saat aku hendak melanjutkannya, dapat kurasakan tangan Sasuke melepaskanku. Kubuka mataku perlahan. Ternyata Itachi menarik paksa lengan Sasuke hingga ia kini berdiri dan tidak lagi berlutut.

"Pulanglah, hal yang kau bicarakan dengan Ino hanya cukup sampai di sini." Itachi berujar sambil menatap adiknya itu dengan tatapan dingin. Sasuke terdiam melihatnya. Ia tak mengerti kenapa kakaknya terlihat begitu marah.

"Aku belum selesai. Kau lah yang seharusnya pulang. Ini kan tidak ada hubungannya denganmu!" Sasuke balas dengan membentak. Perlahan Itachi menjauh. Ia tersenyum miris.

"Tidak ada hubungannya denganku, ya? Kau benar. Aku sendiri juga bingung kenapa aku harus merasa sangat kesal saat ini." Tak lama kemudian Itachi pun kembali terdiam. Sasuke mengabaikannya. Ia mencoba meraih jemariku lagi sebelum akhirnya Itachi menepis tangannya itu. Belum sempat Sasuke mengeluarkan kalimat protesnya, Itachi sudah terlebih dulu menggenggam tanganku dan menarikku keluar. Langkah kakinya sangat cepat. Membuatku kesulitan untuk mengimbanginya.

"Oi, aniki! Apa yang kau lakukan, hah?!" Terdengar suara Sasuke dari belakang. Itachi tak menghiraukannya dan terus berjalan semakin cepat menjauhi rumah Shion. Aku pun menoleh ke belakang sambil terus berjalan dengan cepat mengikuti Itachi. Kulihat Shion menahan Sasuke di depan pintu rumahnya. Mencegah Sasuke untuk menyusul kami. Terlihat mereka beradu mulut sejenak sampai akhirnya Sasuke diam. Menatap ke arah kami dengan tatapan kesal. Aku sendiri juga tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya diucapkan oleh Shion tadi.

"Anou, Itachi-senpai, kita mau ke mana?" Aku memberanikan diri untuk bertanya padanya. Hening. Tidak ada jawaban darinya. Yang dapat kulihat hanya punggungnya. Tangannya semakin menggenggam dengan erat. Setelahnya aku tidak berani bertanya apapun lagi. Hanya terdiam mengikutinya yang kemudian memperlambat langkahnya. Terlihat sebuah taman di sebelah kami. Ia pun berbelok dan menarikku berjalan menuju taman itu. Tepat di depan sebuah ayunan, ia melepaskan tanganku. Mendudukkan dirinya di sana, lalu menundukkan kepalanya.

"Maaf," ucapnya pelan.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau minta maaf?" tanyaku bingung.

"Maaf karena tiba-tiba menarikmu seperti tadi," jawabnya.

"Tidak apa-apa kok," balasku sambil tertawa hambar. Sejujurnya aku berterima kasih karena ia sudah membantuku lari dari situasi menyebalkan tadi. Lama kami saling terdiam. Sibuk mendengarkan embusan suara angin yang sesekali meniupkan helaian rambutku.

"Ino, saat ini aku benar-benar tidak mengerti perasaanku sendiri," ujarnya memecah kesunyian. Aku masih berdiri di depannya yang terduduk tanpa berani menatapku. Aku hanya dapat menatap surai hitamnya tanpa mengetahui bagaimana ekspresi wajahnya saat ini. Perkataannya tadi benar-benar mewakili suara hatiku sejak tadi.

"Aku juga mulai tidak mengerti perasaanku sendiri. Kita aneh, ya?"

"Kau … masih menyukai Sasuke?" Pertanyaan yang paling tidak ingin kudengar malah diucapkan oleh orang yang paling tidak kuharapkan untuk mempertanyakannya. Tapi, kenapa dari semua orang yang ada, hanya dia yang membuatku kesal jika bertanya seperti itu?

"Tidak! Ini pasti salah paham. Aku tak mungkin menyukainya, tidak mungkin!" tegasku.

"Sungguh?" suara berat itu kembali mengusik telingaku. Ia mulai menatapku dengan sejuta tanya tersirat di wajahnya. Entah kenapa aku tak sanggup menatapnya. Mengalihkan pandangan dari _onyx_ itu.

"Tentu saja aku tidak bohong." Suaraku mulai pelan.

"Ino, tolong tatap aku dan bilang kalau kau tidak menyukai Sasuke. Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi rasanya jika kau mengucapkan hal itu, aku akan merasa tenang." Aku dapat merasakan tatapan penuh kegelisahan itu masih menatapku. Rasanya berat sekali untuk menolehkan kepalaku dan balas menatapnya. "Ino?" Ia kembali memanggil namaku. Seharusnya mudah saja bagiku untuk menatapnya dan mengatakan aku tidak menyukai Sasuke. Tapi kenapa sekarang sulit sekali melakukannya? Apa karena sebenarnya aku masih menyukai Sasuke? Bukan, bukan itu penyebabnya. Lalu, apa?

"Kenapa kau malah merasa tenang jika aku mengatakannya?" Bukannya melakukan seperti yang ia minta, aku malah bertanya padanya.

"Aku tidak tahu, karena itu aku ingin mencari tahu. Kau tidak sanggup mengatakannya karena kau masih menyukai Sasuke?"

"Bukan begitu! Aku tidak menyukainya!" bentakku. Tanpa sadar aku menoleh dan menatapnya. Pemilik _onyx_ itu terlihat agak terkejut mendengar nada suaraku yang meninggi. Kenapa juga aku harus membentaknya? Karena aku merasa kesal jika ia mengira aku masih menyukai Sasuke? Jadi, kenapa aku harus merasa kesal karena itu, ya? "Itachi-senpai, tolong jangan bahas Sasuke lagi. Mendengar namanya saja sudah membuatku sakit kepala." Aku mencoba mengalihkan pandangan lagi darinya. Sampai akhirnya ia berdiri dan memegang pipiku. Kedua telapak tangannya yang hangat kini menyentuh kedua sisi pipiku. Seakan memaksaku untuk menatap lurus ke arahnya.

"Kalau begitu, apa kau mulai menyukai orang lain?" Ia menatapku dalam-dalam. Aku tak sanggup menatapnya lagi. Aku tak mau terjerat oleh tatapan mata kelam itu. Wajahnya mendekat. Ia sedkit menunduk untuk mengimbangi tinggi badanku. "Tatap aku," bisiknya tepat di telinga kananku saat aku mulai menutup mata rapat-rapat.

"Tidak tahu," jawabku pelan. Berada sedekat ini dengannya malah membuat jantungku semakin berdetak tidak karuan. Apalagi saat ia berbisik, wajahku terasa panas seketika.

"Bagaimana kalau aku bilang sepertinya aku malah menyukaimu?" Pertanyaannya kali ini malah membuatku semakin tak dapat berkata-kata. Sudah cukup. Kenapa kedua Uchiha bersaudara ini harus terus memainkan perasaanku? Menyukaiku? Apa ia bercanda? Bukankah ia menyukai laki-laki? Aku yakin ia hanya ingin menggodaku yang sedang kebingungan ini.

"Selera humormu sangat buruk, Itachi-senpai." Aku mendorongnya menjauh dengan pelan. Berusaha tersenyum seperti biasa.

"Tentu saja karena aku memang tidak berniat untuk bercanda," balasnya. Ia memegang kedua pergelangan tangaku. "Ino, aku serius."

"Itachi-senpai kan menyukai … laki-laki," ucapku dengan hati-hati.

"Mungkin," jawabnya asal. Membuatku semakin bingung.

"Kalau begitu tidak mungkin kau menyukaiku. Aku bukan laki-laki, lho!"

"Aku tahu kau bukan laki-laki. Lalu apa masalahnya?"

"Tentu saja masalah. Argh, kau membuatku pusing sekarang. Sudah dong, jangan membuatku bingung lebih dari ini. Cari orang lain saja untuk kau permainkan. Aku permisi dulu," ujarku kesal. Namun saat aku berusaha meninggalkannya, ia masih memegang erat pergelangan tanganku. "Apa lagi sih?"

"Karena itu aku sendiri juga bingung. Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa kesal melihatmu bersama Sasuke. Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa melihat sosokmu yang sedang bersedih selalu membuatku ingin membantu dan menghiburmu. Aku tidak tahu kenapa melihatmu tertawa dan menyentuhmu seperti ini bisa memacu kerja jantungku. Dan yang paling tidak aku mengerti adalah kenapa aku jadi ingin memilikimu untuk dirikku sendiri?" Tatapan matanya menunjukkan keseriusan yang teramat sangat.

"Itachi-senpai?"

"Ino, izinkan aku menyukaimu. Walau aku yakin Sasuke lah yang jauh lebih menyukaimu, tapi aku mohon, biarkan aku egois dan melarangmu untuk menerimanya kembali. Beri aku kesempatan untuk meyakinkanmu bahwa aku menyukaimu." Ia semakin mendekat. Mendekat hingga hidung kami dapat bersentuhan. Aku tak sanggup menggerakkan tubuhku saat ini. Tak bisa kabur dari jeratannya. Hanya bisa menutup mataku dan membiarkannya terus mendekat. Merasakan hangat embusan napas dan bibirnya yang perlahan menyentuh bibirku. Aku tak mau membuka mata saat ini. Benar-benar tak sanggup untuk melihat kenyataan yang sedang terjadi ini. Wajahku semakin memanas. Napasku terasa sesak.

"Aku tidak akan kembali pada Sasuke," bisikku saat ia menjauhkan bibirnya. Tangannya kembali menyentuh pipiku. Masih dalam jarak sedekat ini, dengan hidungnya yang masih bersentuhan denganku.

"Terima kasih sudah mau mendengarkan permintaan egoisku." Selanjutnya ia memelukku dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu kananku. Aku tak bisa mengatakan apapun lagi. Hanya membiarkannya tetap memelukku tanpa balas memeluknya juga. Perasaanku semakin berantakan. Apa aku menyukai Itachi-senpai? Tapi kenapa rasanya masih ada yang mengganjal? Apa aku belum benar-benar menyukainya? Atau dari awal aku hanya menyayanginya karena ia hadir di saat aku sedang membutuhkan seseorang untuk medukungku?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Normal POV**

Sebuah mobil putih terparkir tak jauh dari taman di mana Itachi dan Ino kini berada. Di dalamnya, seorang pemuda berambut pirang sedang duduk di bangku pengemudi. Ia terrdiam dengan tatapan dingin. Menatap taman itu dengan seksama. Kedua mata _sapphire_nya seperti tak sanggup dipejamkan. Jemarinya menggenggam stir mobil dengan kuat. Semakin kuat seperti hendak menghancurkannya. Ia menundukkan kepalanya. Tetap terdiam hingga ia tiba-tiba membenturkan kepalanya pada stir mobil di depannya.

"Perempuan sialan itu…" ujarnya di tengah keheningan mobil. Kembali keheningan menyelimutinya. Seakan membuat hatinya terasa semakin kelam saat ini. Dengan lemas, tangan itu meraih ponsel yang tergeletak di bangku sampingnya. Masih menyandarkan kepalanya pada stir mobil, ia hanya menengokan sedikit kepalanya demi mencari sebuah nama di daftar kontaknya. Setelah berhasil menemukannya, ia pun menekan tombol dan menelepon seseorang.

"Sepertinya perempuan itu memang harus diberi pelajaran yang lebih dari ini. Besok datanglah ke kelasku pada jam istirahat. Ada sesuatu yang harus kita bicarakan lagi." Tanpa banyak bicara, ia memutuskan panggilannya. Lagi, terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya ia kembali menegakkan tubuhnya. Menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan segera melaju meninggalkan taman tersebut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Itachi melepaskan pelukannya saat merasa Ino mendorongnya pelan. Matanya menatap penuh tanya atas perlakuan Ino tadi. Sementara gadis yang ditatapnya itu malah menghindari tatapannya lagi. Masih berusaha menata perasaannya. Ia seperti baru tersadar dari mimpinya dan hanya bisa berkutat dengan pikirannya sendiri. Terus memikirkan kejadian beberapa saat lalu. Apa yang sebenarnya ia lakukan tadi dengan pria di depannya.

"Tadi kita…" Kata-kata gadis itu terhenti.

"Berciuman." Itachi segera membalasnya dengan cepat. Ia mengatakannya dengan santai seperti tidak ada masalah dengan hal itu. Hening. Ino semakin tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri.

"Ahaha, kasian Shion menunggu di rumahnya, aku harus segera kembali!" ujar Ino salah tingkah. Seperti mencoba lari sekuat tenaga, ia pun berjalan cepat menjauhi Itachi.

"Tunggu dulu! Kau kenapa?" Itachi pun mengikutinya, membuat mereka kini berjalan berdampingan dengan langkah yang cepat mengimbangi langkah Ino. Pertanyaan itu tak mendapat respon. Ino hanya menatap jalanan tempatnya berpijak sambil tetap berusaha mempercepat langkahnya. "Ino!"

"Aku tidak apa-apa kok, sungguh."

"Aku tidak bisa percaya kalau kau berusaha menghindar dariku seperti itu."

"I-Itachi-senpai bisa pulang duluan kok. Tenang saja, aku akan menganggap seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa."

"Apa? Aku tadi serius, semua perkataanku padamu juga serius. Bagaimana mungkin aku membiarkanmu menganggap seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa? Hey, Ino! Pelankan langkahmu dan kita bicarakan lebih tenang sekarang." Tepat sebelum Itachi berhasil meraih pergelangan tangannya, Ino sudah lari terlebih dulu.

"Jangan mengikutiku dulu. Sampai besok saja deh, saat ini rasanya aku malu sekali menatap wajah Itachi-senpai!" teriaknya sambil berlari. Tak tinggal diam, Itachi berlari mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Kenapa harus malu?" tanya Itachi dengan suara agak keras agar dapat terdengar oleh gadis di depannya.

"Bodoh! Tentu saja aku malu!" Meihat rumah Shion sudah tak jauh lagi, ia pun semakin mempercepat langkahnya. Berbelok memasuki pekarangan rumah Shion. Sementara itu, Sasuke dan Shion yang sedang terduduk di teras hanya bisa kaget melihat Ino yang mulai menghentikan langkahnya dan berdiri di hadapan mereka dengan napas cepat. Tak lama kemudian di belakangnya terlihat Itachi yang sedang kesulitan mengatur napasnya juga.

"Ada apa ini?!" Shion berdiri dari posisi duduknya.

"Kan sudah kubilang Itachi-senpai pulang saja duluan!" Gadis itu tertunduk. Masih membelakangi Itachi tanpa ada niatan untuk menoleh ke belakang. Wajahnya perlahan semakin terlihat memerah.

"Tidak mau. Aku belum sempat menyampaikan hal yang terpenting."

"Besok saja di sekolah."

"Sekarang. Aku mau bicara sekarang." Itachi berjalan mendekati Ino. Berdiri di hadapannya, dan memegang bahunya lagi. Mengguncangkannya sedikit karena Ino tetap tidak mau menenggakan kepalanya. Sasuke terlihat ingin protes. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang telah dlakukan oleh kakaknya tadi hingga keadaannya menjadi seperti itu. Ia tak bisa duduk diam di kursinya, dan mulai berdiri. Mencoba menghampiri kakaknya. Baru saja Sasuke hendak membuka mulut, ia tertegun melihat pemandangan di hadapannya. Itachi memegang dagu Ino, membuat wajahnya terangkat dan membuat mata itu bertatapan. "Daritadi kan sudah aku bilang, tatap aku saat aku bicara denganmu!" Mata _aquamarine_ itu membulat, dan semakin membulat saat Itachi nekat mendekatkan wajahnya lagi. Dengan cepat mencium kembali bibirnya dihadapan Sasuke dan Shion yang semakin mematung dibuatnya.

"Kali ini akan kukatakan dengan jelas agar kau mengerti. Aku menyukaimu. Aku tak mau kau kembali menjalin hubungan dengan Sasuke. Aku mau kau, untukku sendiri. Mengerti? Aku mau kau menjadi kekasihku. Aku, dan bukan Sasuke," ujarnya dengan tegas dan penuh penekanan pada kata 'aku'.

"Aniki, kau…" Sasuke sudah tak mampu menahan amarahnya lagi. Tangan yang terkepal kuat itu ingin sekali ia pertemukan dengan wajah kakaknya. Tangannya menarik paksa lengan Itachi, membuat Itachi kini menghadap dirinya, dan bukan gadis Yamanaka itu lagi. Dengan sekuat tenaga ia mengarahkan pukulannya pada pipi kakaknya itu. Gagal. Itachi dapat menahan tangannya lebih dulu tepat sebelum menyentuh wajahnya. "Berani sekali kau berkata dan melakukan hal seperti itu pada Ino!"

"Kau sudah gagal menjaganya, Sasuke. Bahkan kau tidak mempercainya. Jadi, kau tidak pantas untuk mendekatinya. Apalagi sampai memintanya kembali denganmu!"

"Tapi bukan berarti kau boleh memilikinya. Kau saja baru sebentar mengenalnya!"

"Berisik! Apa keluarga Uchiha memang melahirkan anak-anak dengan sifat yang sangat buruk? Berhenti mempermainkan perasaan orang lain! Pulang sana!" bentak Ino. Air mata yang sejak tadi sudah ia tahan pun akhirnya tak dapat dibendung lagi. Sedih? Bukan. Lebih tepatnya ia sangat merasa kesal saat ini. Sasuke yang tiba-tiba berkata ingin berbalikan dengannya setelah menghinanya berkali-kali dan membuangnya, lalu Itachi yang tiba-tiba menyatakan perasaannya padahal selama ini selalu terlihat biasa saja. Ia merasa seperti sedang dipermainkan sekarang.

"Ino, maaf. Aku tak bermaksud membuatmu marah." Dengan sigap, Itachi segera berbalik dan menghapus air mata Ino dengan jarinya. Tangannya kembali memegang kedua pipi itu. "Di taman tadi aku memang belum menanyakan bagaimana perasaanmu. Ino, apa kau menyukaiku?" Pertanyaan itu terdengar sangat lembut. Lembut dan hati-hati. Setidaknya di telinga seorang Yamanaka Ino. Sasuke yang mencoba untuk memukul Itachi lagi pun ditahan oleh Shion.

"Itachi-senpai benar. Kau sudah mengecewakan Ino, Sasuke." Shion menatapnya tajam. Membuat Sasuke melemahkan kepalan tangannya. Hanya bisa terdiam menahan emosinya karenaa melihat gadis yang disayanginya itu kini sedang menatap Itachi dengan wajah yang masih memerah.

"Kau sungguh-sungguh?" Setelah sekian lama terdiam, Ino pun akhirnya berbicara.

"Tentu. Aku sungguh-sungguh."

"Kalau begitu, beri aku waktu 1 hari untuk memikirkannya. Sekarang pikiranku berantakan sekali." Kini Ino dapat menatap sepasang _onyx_ dihadapannya dengan tenang. Melihatnya, Itachi pun menjauhkan tangannya dari pipi gadis itu.

"Baik. Terima kasih," balas Itachi. Ia pun menarik adiknya untuk memasuki mobil. Duduk di bangku pengemudi, sedangkan Sasuke memilih untuk duduk di kursi belakang. Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara mesin mobil yang menyala. Beberapa saat kemudian mobil itu pun sudah menjauh dari kediaman Shion. Meninggalkan Ino yang masih berdiri menahan ai matanya agar tak keluar lagi. Shion pun merangkul sahabatnya itu.

"Maaf Ino, kalau kau mau, aku akan menjelaskan kejadian sebenarnya dengan rinci. Soal tadi siang di sekolah."

"Terima kasih, Shion. Banyak hal juga yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu. Aku semakin tak mengerti dengan perasaanku sendri."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC alias ****つづ****く**

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

Oke, chapter kali ini memang didominasi sama dialog ya kayaknya. Saya mau ada perdebatan sih di sini. Buat yang nungguin adegan romance-nya, sabar ya, sabar #plak. Habis gimana dong, menurut saya kurang greget aja kalau Ino langsung terpesona sama Itachi dan ngelupain Sasuke gitu aja. Dia harus menggalau dengan konflik batinnya dulu #halah.

Intinya, saya mau minta maaf atas keterlambatan update ini dan kalau cerita ini belum bisa memuaskan pembaca. Makasih buat yang masih bersedia bacaaaaaa :"3


End file.
